Unknown Friendship
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: Liz starts dating this junior and he abuses her. She tries covering it up and wont tell anyone and no one notices anything different bout her except Derek. Can he save her before she gets hurt worse. Dizzie & LizzieOOC
1. Chapter 1

_Hey all LWD people I have a new fanfic idea and i was hoping u could let me know if it would be worth reading or not. alright here's the plot..._

_Lizzie and Edwin are freshman and Derek and Casey are seniors and Liz starts dating this junior and he abuses her. She tries covering it up and wont tell anyone because she really likes him and he said he'd kill her if she told anyone. Anyway so she starts acting starngley and no one notices except...derek?! can he figure out what's going on and save her before she gets hurt even worse?_

_its a lizzie/derek friendship and it's probably not going to have dasey (might end up an edwin/liz) bc i really want there to be a real good story about lizzie and derek since there are like 3 that I've seen. Let me know what u think!_

_Pixiexox_

_ps im going to delete this post after i find out if its worth writing i know authors notes rnt suppose to stay up_


	2. 1st day

I don't own Life with Derek but I do own Lizzie's boyfriend David and maybe some of Lizzie and Edwin's friends but I don't own the show.

Summary: AU Lizzie and Edwin are freshman and Lizzie starts dating a junior named David and he abuses her. She tries to cover it up and no one notices anything different about her except Derek. Can he figure out what's happening and help her before it's too late?

Couples: Lizzie/Derek FRIENDSHIP. And Lizzie/David this is basically Lizzie and Derek centric though.

Warnings: Abuse, Drugs, Sex, Cursing.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

It was a bright September morning, the air was breezy, sun shinning, and it was the start of a new school year. Lizzie McDonald looks at her new school in awe. She was finally in high school and she couldn't be anymore happy but she was most defiantly nervous. She was afraid that maybe she wasn't going to have any friends or that she was going to get lost or she was going to fall flat on her face like Casey did on her first day. But she was happy because she had four classes with Edwin and her friend Amanda and she had lunch with Casey and some other girls that were on her soccer team last year.

As she stepped inside she noticed that it really wasn't that huge of a deal. It looked a lot like her middle school except maybe a little bigger. Sure the people looked a little scarier but they could be nice people who just dress weird right? They could be potential friends.

When she walked towards her locker she noticed that some people were looking at her and it made her really uncomfortable. She held her books closer to her chest. She knew she shouldn't have worn the outfit Casey picked out for her. It was a mid thigh dark denim skirt with a tight pale pink shirt that showed off her still growing curves. It made her feel super self conscious but Casey insisted that she looked great. Truthfully Lizzie thought her sister turned a little less modest since she started dating her boyfriend Max. Guess she was tired as being labeled the prude who was dating the football's quarterback.

Once she reached her locker she started taking out the pictures she had in her back pack and put them on her locker. One was a picture of her and Edwin playing basketball, one of her, Casey, and her mom, another of Marti on George's lap laughing at something, one of Derek and her when he was teaching her how to play hockey two years ago, and the rest were just of her and her friends. When they were all up she smiled at the mini collage she made; happy that she got something done but the warning bell made her stop short as she closed and locked her locker trying to find her first class.

She started walking looking at her feet making sure she didn't fall in these heels Casey also made her wear until she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She said as she picked up the books that have fallen on the floor. When she finally looked up to who she bumped into her eyes went wide.

Standing in front of her was the hottest guy she has ever laid eyes on. He had dark brown hair that covered his ears but didn't make him look girly or emo, tan skin, he was kind of tall, skinny but built and the most amazing dark green eyes.

The guy smirked at her, almost as if he knew what she was thinking.

"No problem. You're a freshman right?" He asked and Lizzie's cheeks went a little pink. Maybe he knew she was a freshman because of her outfit, maybe it just screamed she was trying too hard.

She nodded not trusting her voice.

"Here let me see your schedule; just to make sure you're going the right way." He said and she handed him the small paper and his grin got even wider.

"Let me walk you to your first class; just so I don't have to worry about you." He winked and held out his arm to her making her smile.

"Thanks." She said linking their arms together as started walking to room 202.

"My name's David by the way." He said half way on their walk.

David. She thought to herself smiling. Lizzie and David. That had a nice ring to it.

"I'm Lizzie." She said in her normal tone, no longer uncomfortable around him for some reason.

"I know you're Lizzie McDonald and I have to say you look stunning in that number of yours." He says in a lower more seductive tone as he out them to a halt so he could look at her outfit more. For some reason it didn't really make her mad when she noticed him looking at her chest longer then he should have.

Once they reached the class the teacher who's name was Mrs. Flores looked at David in mock shock.

"Well Mr. Roberts I see you're actually going to join us this year."

David shrugged and sent her a smirk.

"What can I say Mrs. F? I have a reason to attend this year." He says and looks at Lizzie sending her another wink before he takes his seat.

Lizzie smiled to herself. She was defiantly starting to love high school!

XXXXX

Much to her disappointment David wasn't in anymore of her morning classes and after first period ended he just fled out of the room like it was on fire, but it made her heart speed up when he sent her a smile before he left. It made her happy that maybe someone's interested in her.

At lunch Casey ran over to her excited dragging her towards her table where Max, Emily, Trevor, and a bunch their friends were.

"So tell me about your first day Liz. Is it good so far? Are you getting around with getting lost? Do you have any home work yet? Did you meet any new friends? Did anyone say anything about how cute you look? Any hot boys?" The questions were all jumbled up together.

Emily smiled warmly at her.

"What Casey has trying to ask is, how's your first day so far?" Casey stopped rambling

when she heard that and looked at Max who was trying not to laugh at her. She grinned at him and gave him a quick kiss before turning her attention back to her sister.

"Well it's pretty good so far. Everyone seems nice, no I'm not getting lost, I don't have any home work yet, yes I've met some new friends, and yes people did compliment my outfit; thanks for helping me out." Lizzie answered all her sister's questions except the last one. For some reason she didn't want to tell all her sister's senior friends about David.

"Oh my God that's great Lizzie! Least your first day was better then mine." Casey exclaimed shooting a look at Emily who smiled at response remembering her first day too.

"Yea, I'm pretty good so far." She smiled

"Where's Edwin?" Casey asked looking around for him.

"Oh he has lunch next period." She replied shrugging. It kind of sucked but at least she had her sister in her lunch.

"So Lizzie, are you going to try out for any sports this year?" Max asked her. Max was a nice guy and all but personally Lizzie would rather have Casey with the guy she did the play with last year she thinks his name is Noel or something. She liked him and she knew that he was the one who sent her those flowers after the play. She saw the way he was looking at her after the play ended.

"Yeah, defiantly. I'll probably try out for soccer and maybe hockey if Derek will help me out." Liz replied and just like he knew his name was being said, Derek strolled over to their table and looked at Lizzie.

"Hey Liz, Nora gave me your lunch." He said throwing her, her lunch.

"Oh sorry Derek." She said handing her the lunch she was about to eat, not noticing it wasn't hers.

"Thanks. Later." He said grabbing his lunch and giving a half wave to Lizzie before he went back to his table with Sam and his other friends.

"Wow Lizzie, you're lucky. It took Casey like almost a month before Derek actually admitted to the school that he was related to her." Emily said in a surprised and approving voice. Lizzie knew that Emily still liked Derek even though she's not as obvious now that she was a senior. Which was good for her, she wasn't throwing herself at him when she thought there was no hope. Truthfully a part of her thought that Derek might like Emily just a little. I mean she's probably the first girl that he likes for her personality and not just because of her looks.

Lizzie shrugged at her statement. Derek and her have never really had a problem with each other and they have a lot in common so getting along isn't too hard for them.

"Oh Lizzie if you want I can help you with your soccer." Trevor offered

"Sure that'd be great!" Lizzie smiled at him and he nodded. She's always liked Trevor. Just because he was a punk didn't mean he didn't have a great heart and Trevor defiantly had a heart of gold.

When the bell rang and everyone stood up a thought occurred to Casey.

"Hey Liz you never told me if you met any hot guys!" she called out to her baby sister before she left.

"Oh yeah I did, I'll tell you later I got to go. Love you!" Lizzie called out and went out of the lunch room so her sister couldn't question her further.

She didn't even notice that pair of eyes watching her hungrily the whole lunch period.

TBC

also I'm probably going to change the title of this story but i can't think of anything I was wondering if anyone had any ideas? if u do let me know please! ill credit lol


	3. Is He Interested?

I don't own Life with Derek but I do own Lizzie's boyfriend David and maybe some of Lizzie and Edwin's friends but I don't own the show.

Couples: Lizzie/Derek FRIENDSHIP. And Lizzie/David this is basically Lizzie and Derek centric though.

Warnings: Abuse, Drugs, Sex, Cursing.

I'm really sorry it took me so long to update.

XXXXXXXX

After lunch Lizzie looked at her schedule and saw her next class was Biology and she was not looking forward to it. That was the one subject she just absolutely hates with a passion. She just didn't really care about genetics and genes and those stupid squares that say if your offspring will have blue eyes or not. It's completely stupid!

As she walked into room 207 she smiled when she saw her step-brother Edwin was in that class. Okay maybe it wont be completely stupid, her and Edwin got along really well ever since their parents got married. Plus Edwin sucks at bio; at least she gets semi decent grades, so it'd be fun to tease him.

Just when she started headed towards him she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was happy to see David. She was afraid they didn't have any more classes together.

"Hey David, what's up?" She asked smiling to herself happy she didn't stutter.

He smirked at her. He does that a lot, she noticed and she couldn't help but admit she kinda liked that evil smirk he keeps sending to her.

"Nothing much Liz, so I see I'll be having the pleasure of having another class with you. Guess that's just another class I'm going to have to attend this year." He said sending her one of those winks that leaves butterflies in her stomach.

She smiled and shook her head.

"Good to know." She flirted smiling to herself that she was flirting with a guy older than her and he wasn't laughing hysterically thinking she was an idiot. He looked happy if anything.

"I'll see you later." He said before he walked over to the back row of class where on of his friends were and he started talking to him.

"Lizzie, who was that?" Edwin asked his step sister surprised. Lizzie never actually flirts with guys let alone has them flirt back! It was surprising to see her with a girlie side; she was always known to be the tomboy.

"Um it's just this guy in my English class. It's so no big deal." She lied shrugging him off. She didn't want to tell Ed about David yet; the last thing she needed was her step brother tormenting her right in front of him. That'd be so humiliating!

Edwin looked at her suspiciously but didn't say anything. He was going to ask Derek about this guy, as soon as he finds out his name. He just didn't want Liz to get into something she couldn't handle. She was never one to be interested in guys let alone go out with one and he just didn't want her to get hurt. He was her step brother and it was his job to protect her.

Lizzie sat down next to her friend Amanda and listened to the teacher talking about what they were going to learn this school year and what he expects from his students. Totally boring. Just then he felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned around to see this guy she's never met. He nodded at her and gave her a folded note before he went back to talking to his friend. Confused, she opened the note and smiled as she read the notes to herself.

_Meet me after class; I have to talk to you._

_David._

Folding the notebook back to how it was she thought about what he could possibly want to talk to her about. I mean they haven't exactly spoken to each other that much and it was the first day of school. Maybe he was going to tell her that he doesn't want to lead her on and he was just being friendly. Maybe he's just not interested in her.

All class she kept thinking about it. She still couldn't figure out if it was going to be a good or a bad thing he wanted to talk to say. Maybe she should just stay positive.

When the bell finally rung she walked out of class slowly when she caught David's eyes. They looked a little darker for some reason and she was a little scared about what he was going to say.

She walked out and David was right there.

"Um…you said you had to talk to me?" She asked in a small voice.

"Who was that guy you were talking to before class?" He asked not beating around the bush.

"It was my step brother Edwin." She said confused at why he wanted to know. He sounded, dare she say….jealous.

His face some what softened when he heard the words step brother, but his darkened eyes were still angered.

"Here, let's walk to your next class while we walk." He said not even making it a question but he grabbed her arm and looped it around his as they walked down the hall way.

"Are you okay David?" She asked a little worried for him.

He gave her a half smile and she felt a little better that he lost that creepy look in his eyes.

"I'm fine Lizzie, I just thought that….." He said looking away from her.

"Thought what?" She asked.

"I thought he was your boyfriend." He admitted.

Lizzie laughed a little. Not at him but him thinking she was dating EDWIN of all people. That's so gross!

He glared at her and she stopped laughing but smiled at him.

"I'm not laughing at you; just the thought of me and Edwin together. It'd be super gross!" She said

"I just want to know if you're available." He said

"Why you interested?" She giggled so happy that he's saying this to her.

He didn't say anything. He just sent her another smirk before he let go of her hand and walked away, leaving her some what confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night while the McDonalds and the Venturis were all together having a nice warm home-cooked meal; Nora decided to ask Edwin and Lizzie about their first day.

"So Edwin how did you like your new school?"

Edwin looked at Lizzie and smirked and she felt a big knot in her stomach. That wasn't a playful, evil smirk that David or Derek gives to people; it was a "I'm going to make your life a living hell" smirk.

"Not as much as Lizzie I'm sure." He snickered.

Nora and George looked at Lizzie confused.

"What did he mean by that?" George asked looking at his wife.

Lizzie shrugged, pretending not to know what he was talking about. She just glared at her step brother before continuing to eat her food.

"Lizzie met a guy." Edwin announced and she just rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"You did?! Lizzie why didn't you tell me? Who is he?" Casey asked excitedly.

"It's just this guy that's in my English class. I don't even know his name." Lizzie lied, not making eye contact with her sister. It was hard enough to lie to her sister but if she made eye contact then she'd break down, and then she'd be fucked.

"Well whoever he is, I'm sure he's a nice boy." Nora said and Lizzie sent a thankful look to her mother.

Then of course Derek and Casey ended up getting into another fight because apparently Derek snickered to his friends that she sneaks Max into the house at night when Casey swears she doesn't (which she does, Lizzie saw him sneak out one morning). It made her happy that the subject was switched. She sent Derek a thankful look and her a wink before he continued to yell at Casey on how much she's changed since she started dating Max.

"I could admit you actually were a better person than me because you were your own individual and now, you're no better than I am!" Derek screamed before storming out of the room and running upstairs into his room.

Everyone looked at Casey who was shocked at Derek's hurtful words. Lizzie could also see the tears starting to form in her eyes. After that everyone just got up and went into their rooms not even knowing how to make the situation better because as much as they hated to admit it to themselves; Casey did change. And it might not have been for the better.

Then Lizzie heard her cell phone start to ring. No one else had her number except her family and she didn't give it out so she had no idea who could possibly be calling her.

"Hello?" She said as she answered the phone.

"I'm interested." She heard a voice say before he hung up the phone.

Hesitantly, Lizzie hung up her phone. She was in a complete daze. How did he get her phone number? There was no way she gave it to him, and she doubted one of her friends did, it wasn't possible.

But above all that she couldn't believe what he said. He's interested. He's interested in her. That was not something she got very often. The one and only time someone was interested in her was two years ago when her friend Jamie had a crush on her. They went out like twice before they decided only to be friends. Jamie was her first and only boyfriend. Hell he was the only guy she's ever kissed.

That was beyond pathetic.

"Lizzie you okay?" Her thoughts were put on hold when she saw her mother looking at her concerned.

"Yeah mom I'm fine, just not really feeling well." She lied and put her phone into her pocket.

"Who was that on the phone?"

Lizzie looked at her mom straight in the eyes.

"Wrong number." She answered before going upstairs into her room, leaving a very confused mother downstairs.

As Lizzie lied on her bed a smile crept onto her lips. He was interested! David Roberts was interested in her. A junior! A hot, nice, sweet, flirty, sexy, smirking, perfect, junior was interested in her.

Could her life get any better!?

TBC

I'm sorry if this story might be a little Casey-bashing but I honestly want to point out that Casey is no where near perfect and she does change her personality a lot just to fit in. Also I'm still really pissed that she got prom queen on the episode Make No Prom-mises when Derek didn't make prom king.


	4. You'll See

I don't own Life with Derek but I do own Lizzie's boyfriend David and maybe some of Lizzie and Edwin's friends but I don't own the show.

Couples: Lizzie/Derek FRIENDSHIP. And Lizzie/David this is basically Lizzie and Derek centric though.

Warnings: Abuse, Drugs, Sex, Cursing.

I'm really sorry it took me so long to update but this is a pretty long chapter compared to my others so I hope you like.

XXXXXXXX

Almost a month has gone by since that night, when Casey was finally starting to see who she's become and Lizzie who finally saw someone who likes her for her.

Everyday since then, Lizzie and David became closer. They hung out everyday after school, even though Lizzie told her mom and George that she was with her friend Amanda. She was going to tell them she was with David but he convinced her not to. He said they wouldn't understand. He also didn't want her to tell anyone in her family she even knew him, almost like their friendship was a secret to people she knew, but he introduces her to his friends all the time.

They weren't officially dating but the arm around her shoulder or waist, the cuddling, the soft kisses on her neck, and the loving whispers in her ear haven't gone unnoticed and he knew she noticed them because whenever she would give him a look he would just send her a smirk before they continued talking about whatever they were talking about.

She didn't know how to tell him she liked him and wanted to be with him in that way. He said he was interested, so he would be happy right? She was just so confused when it came to him. He was like her best friend, but he was so much more than that. Almost more than a lover, he was her everything.

As they were walking down the halls he moved further away from her and she sent him a confused and some what hurt look. His eyes moved her towards the end of the hall where she locked eyes with Edwin who was currently walking towards her with a smile on his face.

"Hey Liz guess what!?" He asked

"Do I want to know?" She laughed at his ecstatic form.

"Dad and Nora are going on some cruise for a weekend and they're taking Marti with them, Derek is going on an over night new season hockey trip thing, and Casey just told me she's going to be with Max over the weekend. You know what that means?!"

"Um…me and you will be spending another weekend covering for Casey?" She asked confused.

"No you fucking idiot! We can throw a party!" He exclaimed

"Are you out of your fucking mind! Remember what happened when Derek and Casey pulled that? They got in so much trouble!"

"Yeah well unlike Derek and Casey we're smart! We can pull it off. And if Casey finds out we can blackmail her because of how many weekends we've covered for her and also about the bottle of Vodka that's in her room." Edwin explained and for once he actually made sense.

"Well…maybe we can." She answered hesitantly knowing in the end it was going to bite her in the ass.

"Great! I'm going to start telling people." He said walking away and going over to his friends to tell them the plans.

Lizzie discreetly walked over to David who led her into the janitor's closet.

"What he want?" He asked saying he with disgust. For some reason he didn't Edwin too much and Lizzie never found a reason to ask him why.

"My family's going to be gone this weekend and Ed wants to thro a party." She told him and gave him a little shrug not really caring about the party plan and not really expecting him to want to go to a freshman party.

But surprisingly David smirked at her and pulled her close to him. Their bodies were pressed against each other and Liz could feel the heat from his body radiating off him onto her.

"I think we're going to make it a night to remember." He whispered into her ear sending a chill down her spin as he placed a soft kiss on her ear before he pulled away from her.

"Oh yea, how?" She asked trying to act like he didn't have an effect on her even though she knows he knows he does.

"You'll see beautiful, you'll see." He answered sending her a quick grin before he walked out of the closet and went to the library when he didn't want to go to class. She noticed that the only class he never misses is the two classes they have together.

"Maybe there's hope for me." She muttered as she stepped out of the room and walked to her gym class.

Not noticing, again a pair of eyes watching her as she walked away.

"Soon you'll see." David whispered with an evil smirk on his face as he walked out of the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weekend came by as quickly as she expected too. She's been trying her hardest to plan everything out so she and Edwin wouldn't get grounded for the rest of their lives. She tried thinking like the old Casey did, but also like Derek. She put away all the breakables and valuables, but also made bunch of cool mixed CDs. She got a lot of junk food, soda, and plastic cups so there wouldn't be dishes, but she decided on not blocking off the up stairs, just the basement where George and her mom slept. She knew she was going to have to do all this shit because Edwin said he had the most "important job of all", getting people to come. Big freakin' deal.

It was the night of the party and people were suppose to come in about two hours so Lizzie went to take a quick shower but when she got out she had no idea what to wear. She knew David was defiantly coming, he told her he wouldn't miss it, so she wanted to wear something that's make his eyes roam over her lustfully. She wanted to make him hot.

She searched her closet and couldn't find anything that really stood out and screamed "This will make his jeans tighter". Disappointedly she sat on her bed, still on her robe and picked up her phone. She knew if she called him he'd figure out what her problem was; he had a gift for that but she had to talk to him; just to hear his voice.

"Hey gorgeous." He answered in a soft tone that always made her heart flutter.

"Hey." She said back just as softly.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked in a knowing voice, immediately knowing something was on her mind.

"Promise not to laugh?" She asked smiling to herself embarrassed because she couldn't believe what she was doing. He has her acting not like herself sometimes.

"Promise." He swore

"I don't know what to wear! I need your opinion." She laughed

He chuckled

"Don't worry baby, anything you wear will look hot. But if you really want my help wear a dark denim skirt and a red or black tight shirt." He said

"Why that?" She asked

"You'll see tonight beautiful." He said before he hung up.

He's been saying that a lot to her lately but as much as that would annoy her if it were anyone else, it didn't bother her when he was all discreet. She loved that he was dark and mysterious and that she had to guess what his next move will be even though it's always a surprise for her.

She went back into her closet and got out her black denim skirt that just covered her ass and went to her dresser and got out her tight blood red halter that she got last year but never actually wore. When she put it on she looked in the mirror and while she looked good she still had to do her hair and make up. She ran into Casey's room and got her hairspray that actually smelt good and crimped her hair and because it was still wet her hair almost looked black. Then she went through Casey's make up and picked out her mascara, red eyeliner, dark eye shadow and red lip gloss that matched her shirt.

It took a while but to Lizzie it was worth it. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and she couldn't believe how she looked. She looked older, seductive, sexy, but not only did she look all those things she felt it. That was something completely new for her. She was never one to take over an hour to get ready, she was always the sporty type but ever since she's met David he's changed all that.

When she went downstairs she saw Edwin checking his hair but stopped when he heard her coming down the stairs. He turned to look at her and when she saw her his face just dropped. Never has Edwin seen this side of his step sister before, he saw in Casey all the time now but never in Liz.

"Okay what's with the new look? Who are you trying to impress?" He asked suspiciously

"No one maybe I'm just sick of being known as the tomboy." She lied shrugging as she put out all the drinks and food in the living room and kitchen.

Not too long after that, people started to arrive and the music was blasting and people were already grinding onto each other like animals. Some people brought Jack Daniels, Vodka, and Tequila and honestly she didn't really care; she wanted to have fun tonight and she was going to!

After the first hour she was surprised that David hadn't come yet. As much as it hurt her she was determined to still have fun with her other friends. She took a shot of Tequila with her friend Amy and she danced in the middle of the living room alone and was actually having a fun time.

Then when they were playing a sort of old song but still a good one Lizzie owned the dance floor. It was the song Naughty Girl by Beyonce

_I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I'm feelin sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame_

Lizzie moved her hips and just the right time and she could tell some guys were watching her but she didn't care, she just wanted to dance.

_I'm feelin kind of nasty  
I might just take you home with me  
Baby the minute i feel your energy  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
Start feeling so crazy babe  
Lately,I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe_

But out of no where she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist as and the guy starting to grind her. Not wanting to dance with a total stranger she attempted to get free but he just held onto her tighter__

Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm calling all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm calling all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And i came to party  


"Don't worry beautiful, it's me." She heard David whisper into her ear and her heart started beating rapidly just knowing that she was now rubbing herself onto David!

When he felt her relax and start grinding back he started whispering more things into her ear making her some what embarrassed but also really aroused.

"I'm looking you up and down baby and I like what I see."

_  
You're so sexy, tonight i am all yours boy  
The way your body moves across the floor  
You got me feelin nasty  
I might just take you home with me  
_

She started dancing more seductively when she finally became relaxed and she could feel him getting harder. It was pressing onto her back and she did everything she could not to moan. She closed her eyes enjoying the fact that she had an effect on him as well because she was wet as ever.

_  
Baby the minute i feel your energy  
The vibe's just taken over me  
Start feeling so crazy babe  
I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feeling so crazy babe  
_

"Tonight, be my naughty girl." He said brushing his lips on her ear and she could feel his smirk when he felt her shiver. She some what tensed when she felt his hands starting to touch her legs and kind of pulling her skirt up but he gave her a kiss on the neck to reassure her everything was okay and he wasn't going to do anything drastic.

_  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm calling all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm calling all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And i came to party_

She stepped out of her trance when she heard Edwin calling out her name but she didn't stop dancing. Edwin wasn't to ruin this for her, no one was.__

I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby

There bodies became one in the closest thing she's ever come to sex and she was loving it. She wanted more. She wanted to be his.__

Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm calling all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight i'll be your naughty girl  
I'm calling all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And i came to party

When the song ended David let her from his hold and when she turned to look at him she saw his usual smirk and his usual attire.

"So I see you took my advice and wore the things I suggested." He noticed looking at her from up to down his eyes turning a darker with desire.

"Of course I would. I trust you."

"You do?" He asked smiling.

"With my life." She swore smiling at him.

He smirked again and this time it held something other than his regular attitude it was like he had some personal secret he was about to tell her but not necessarily a bad one just a dark one.

"Come on lets go see my friends." He said taking her hand and she tried to protest.

"David, Edwin is here." She pointed out but he shrugged her off and continued dragging her into the kitchen. She noticed them as the people he's introduced her to before. One was named Brad who had black hair with blue streaks, one was named Jimmy who was tall with dark blond hair. They were both really nice to her but David was very possessive about her towards them, which was weird, she doubted they were all going to fight over a freshman.

"Yo man. What's up?" Jimmy asked nodding to Lizzie who smiled in return then to Brad who just grinned at her.

"Hey sweet pea why don't we go outside for a little?" David said and she nodded and they all went outside to the big swing set. Jimmy and Brad sat on the two swings and David pulled Lizzie onto his lap and they leaned against the slide.

They just sat there for a while but then Brad pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like a cigarette and a lighter. After Brad inhaled the cigarette and the smoke came out, Lizzie knew it wasn't a cigarette at all.

It was pot. She knew it wasn't cigarette smoke it smelt too different. She watched wide eyed as Brad passed the blunt to Jimmy who inhaled deeply before passing it to David then letting the smoke out of him.

A part of her was hoping he'd say "No thanks" and they'd just put that thing out but that wouldn't have been too easy for her.

He smoked it.

She tensed into his arms and as soon as she did David held onto her tighter.

"It's okay sweetheart it's just one. We're all fine." He reassured her and she looked at Jimmy and Brad who appeared to be fine.

"Come on, just try it. If you don't like it we'll put it out. I promise." He said but whispered the last part into her ear and she felt herself giving in.

Looking him straight in the eyes she took the blunt from David and stared at it. She knew it was wrong but she could feel herself relaxing as David started kissing her neck and pulling her closer towards him. He was making her forget that she was about to try drugs.

She put it to her lips and inhaled deeply. It felt like her lungs were on fire and she had to resist the temptation to cough and when exhaled and looked at David's friends who were looking at her impressed. They probably didn't think she'd smoke it.

"That's my girl." David said before turning her around and kissing her deeply on the lips. Her first kiss.

She didn't even realize that she had her eyes closed before he even kissed her.

TBC.

I know that this is a Derek and Lizzie friendship story but first I had to put a lot of LizzieDavid stuff but I promise there's a lot of Derek to come, hopefully starting with the next chapter.


	5. Don't see eye to eye

I don't own Life with Derek but I do own Lizzie's boyfriend David and maybe some of Lizzie and Edwin's friends but I don't own the show.

Couples: Lizzie/Derek friendship. And Lizzie/David this is basically Lizzie and Derek centric though.

Warnings: Abuse, Drugs, Sex, Cursing.

XXXXXXXX

(Last chapter)

"Come on, just try it. If you don't like it we'll put it out. I promise." He said but whispered the last part into her ear and she felt herself giving in.

Looking him straight in the eyes she took the blunt from David and stared at it. She knew it was wrong but she could feel herself relaxing as David started kissing her neck and pulling her closer towards him. He was making her forget that she was about to try drugs.

She put it to her lips and inhaled deeply. It felt like her lungs were on fire and she had to resist the temptation to cough and when exhaled and looked at David's friends who were looking at her impressed. They probably didn't think she'd smoke it.

"That's my girl." David said before turning her around and kissing her deeply on the lips. Her first kiss.

She didn't even realize that she had her eyes closed before he even kissed her.

(Okay on with the story!)

The next morning she woke up on her couch wrapped in David's arms. She quickly sat up not wanting Edwin to see her and him together but as soon as she stood up her head started spinning making her blink a few times to see if it'd go away.

She rubbed her head as she looked around and saw her house was totally trashed. Beer bottles everywhere along with chips, other food, cloths, and even people! People she didn't know who were sleeping on her floor wearing almost nothing. She still couldn't remember why her head hurt so much.

All of a sudden she tried to get off from the couch even though she felt like she couldn't move her head and tried to get out of David's embrace but his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist; under her shirt. His hand felt so hot on her skin.

She looked at his sleeping form and smiled sadly. He looked so differently when he was sleeping; he looked almost peaceful. She couldn't believe someone like him does drugs; she couldn't believe that she tried drugs. What was wrong with her?!

She looked around and tried to see if Edwin was on the floor along with a bunch of other people but she didn't see him.

"He's probably in his room." She muttered and again tried to get out of David's embrace and again with little success. She sighed in defeat and lied back down and immediately his grip tightened on her.

On of his hands started moving up her shirt until it reached her braless chest. "When did she take her bra off?" she wondered as he squeezed her boobs and she felt herself closing her eyes enjoying the touch of his skin on hers. She then felt his other hand move lower; moving her skirt up and his fingers lightly tracing her lace thong; begging for entrance.

"David…people are here." She moaned as his fingers pushed…right…there.

"Oh God." She moaned

"Fuck the people, baby. The only one's here are us." He whispered huskily as his fingers moved her thong and his pointer finger entered her slowly.

"David." She groaned and she opened his eyes when his finger was taken out of her. She saw him smirking at her as he placed his finger inside his mouth licking off her juices.

"Delicious." He smirked and she blushed.

What really can you say when a guy who might be your boyfriend fingers you in your living room with a bunch of strangers sleeping on your floor?! Yeah, exactly! The only thing you could really do in that situation is nothing.

"David…." She said to him looking into his dark brown eyes.

"Yeah baby?" He asked tenderly as he brushed some hair away from her face.

"What are we?" she asked innocently.

He looked at her face. She looked so confused, so lost; like she didn't know what to say or how to act unless she knew the answer to this question.

"Your mine, beautiful. You're my girlfriend. That was the surprise. I showed you something about me that no woman has ever seen. I showed you all of me. I know it's been a short time but I love you Lizzie." He whispered into her ear sending a chill down her spine.

This is something she's always wanted. She wanted someone to like her and think she was better than her sister or her step brothers. She never really measured up to them. She wasn't as pretty as Casey, not as witty and charming as Derek, she wasn't as sneaky as Edwin, and she would never be as imaginative as Marti. She never was something bigger and David always made her feel like she was and now he's saying he loves her?

"You love you too right?" He harshly asks snapping her out of her moment.

She looked at him and smiled.

"I love you so much." She admitted.

He smiled at her. It was almost like his usual smirk but it seemed darker if that was possible, then he kissed her. He kissed her so hard she didn't know how to respond to it, it was so savage that it left her head spinning.

"I gotta go baby, but I'm going to pick you up later so we can go out okay?" He said when he broke the kiss.

He released her from his grip and got up from the couch to put his shoes on, she smiled at him as she started walking away but something dawned on her.

"Wait! Does this mean people can now know about us? I mean people I know?" She asked him hopefully. She didn't want to hide him anymore; she wanted the world to know they were now together.

He smirked at her.

"Yeah baby, people can know. Just don't tell Derek for a little while for me ok?" He asked and looked at her intensely so she knew what he just said was serious.

"Why?" She asked. Why was it such a huge deal if Derek knew she was dating anyone? I mean he was nice to her but he wasn't super over protective big brother when it came to her.

"Me and him, we just don't see eye to eye on things." He said vaguely

"Why not?"

"When I came to this school he thought I was going to ruin his reputation. We always fought because he never understood that popularity never meant anything to me. I had good friends, I never needed fake ones." He explained patiently before he walked back towards her and kissed her hard before walking out of the house.

How did Derek and David not see eye to eye on things? They were so much alike.

XOXOXOXOXO

By the time the weekend ended Lizzie finished cleaning the house so George and her mom wouldn't know about their party. She knew they were going to find out anyway; Derek and Casey were bound to hear about it even if it was a freshman party some seniors were there as well. She didn't know how Edwin pulled that off. But the point is Casey will probably blab before they could stop her. Derek's too cool to tell but he'd make sure he got something out of him keeping quiet.

She had to get ready quick, after dinner she was meeting David at the mall by like eight and it was almost five. Where was her family?!

"Hey Lizzie, can I talk to you?" Edwin asked as he ran down the stairs and flopped on the couch.

"Um sure Ed what's up?" Lizzie asked uninterested still watching TV. Ever since they started high school they haven't really hung out much and she can admit it's mostly her fault. Edwin was still cool and all but she'd rather hang out with David and David hates him.

"What's the deal with you and Roberts?" He blurted out without skipping a beat.

She looked at him sharply. She couldn't tell him yet, not until she could tell Derek, because she knew if she told the family besides Derek, he'd find out and David didn't want him to find out yet.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stated rolling her eyes for the effect and just continued to watch TV.

"Oh so you just grind like that with guys for no reason? Why can't you just tell me the truth!? We used to be friends!" He pointed out not liking that she was lying to him; she's always lying to him now.

"Edwin! Just…..drop it okay? You don't know what you're talking about!" She hissed at him and before he could reply the front door opened and George, her mom, Marti, Casey, and Derek walked into the house. Apparently she came from "Emily's house". At least that's what she tells the parental units.

"We're home!" Her mom announced happily smiling at the two middle children.

Lizzie smiled at her mother and went to hug her home.

"Good." Lizzie whispered hugging her mommy tighter.

XOXOXOX

At the dinner table the McDonalds and the Venturis all sat together and ate Chinese food. Lizzie said her mom shouldn't have to cook so she said they should all pitch in to buy dinner.

"So how was your weekend kids?" Nora asked everyone

"Mine was good! I hung out with Emily and we went shopping!" Casey exclaimed happily.

Derek rolled his eyes. Like anyone would believe that she went to Em's house. Actually he can now say he's better friends with Emily now. Casey's too busy with Max to hang out with her first friend. He knew how much it hurt Emily that Casey ditched her and changed so much.

"That sounds like fun." George said then looked at his eldest son.

"So how was the hockey trip?"

"Pretty good, the couch said if I worked harder this season we'd be unstoppable." Derek smirked at everyone before he ate more of his food.

"So Lizzie, Edwin what did you guys do while we were gone?" Nora asked

Lizzie and Edwin looked at each other. They both knew what they cover story was; they watched TV and Edwin played Babe Raider while Lizzie talked on the phone but Edwin didn't say anything.

"Lizzie had a date." Edwin announced to the family and Lizzie's eyes went wide.

"Lizzie you did!! Oh my God your first date! Why didn't you tell me!?" Casey squealed looking at her younger sister in amazement.

Lizzie didn't say anything; she just glared at Edwin in a way that could kill. How dare he tell everyone her business! She stood up from the chair angrily.

"Edwin why don't you mind your own fucking business!? You have no idea what you're talking about!" She screamed at him

"Oh yea? Then why do I know that you're not the same Lizzie thanks to that asshole?" He yelled back at her.

"No swearing! You'll go to hell you know." Marti screamed at them, but Lizzie ignored her.

"You're right I have changed! Maybe that's because I don't have to pretend around someone! I have someone I'm not second best to! You wouldn't understand that." Lizzie screamed as loud as she could before storming up to her room and slamming her door shut.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Edwin, go upstairs and talk to her!" George demanded and Edwin was about to get up but Derek stopped him.

"Sit your ass back down Ed, I'll talk to her." He said pushing his brother into his seat.

"Wait, Derek should talk to her?! I'm her sister I'll go talk to her, Derek can't be better to talk to than me!" Casey protested

"You know what Case, go have some Vodka! Cause I'm talking to her!" Derek declared as he ran up the stairs into his step sister's room.

As Derek walked upstairs Marti looked around the table and asked her dad innocently.

"We're all going to hell aren't we?"

He could faintly hear her sobs behind the door. He sucks when it comes to girls crying but its Lizzie. In all the years they've lived together he's never seen her cry.

He knocked once. "Go away Edwin! Or Casey! I don't want to talk to anyone right now!" She yelled so he could hear her but he just opened the door instead.

"Sorry Sport you're stuck with me." He grinned and she let a small sad smile at him as he sat down on her bed.

"Wanna tell me what's up?" He asked her softly as he wiped away a tear on her cheek.

She shrugged as she wiped away her fallen tears. Tears were useless they didn't solve anything or do anyone any good. Tears were for pity and she never wants to be pitied.

"I don't know." She mumbled

"Why were you and Edwin fighting? You guys never fought like this." He pointed out

"We haven't really been that close recently. We're too different." She says sadly.

"Is it because of that guy he was talking about? Maybe he's just pissed because he doesn't have a girl yet." He suggested

"No he's had flings. I don't know why he has to be like this. I mean this guy is really great Derek, you don't even know. I don't have to think I'm not good enough for him." She admitted

"Liz look at me." He demanded and she slowly brought her bright blue eyes that were forming tears to his dark brown eyes.

"It's a good thing to have someone to make you feel that way but never for a second think you aren't good enough for someone cause you're worth a more than all those guys at school combined." He said seriously and it made Lizzie smile so wide the room almost lit up.

"You really mean that?" She asked

"Definitely." He declared and she was so happy she wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

He tensed at first but than hugged her back gently.

"Thank you." She said once they broke apart.

"Anytime kiddo. So when do I get to meet this guy?" He asked smiling.

"Not for a while. You guys don't see eye to eye on things." She said seriously and she could have sworn she saw a flash of fear in his eyes but it was gone so fast she doesn't know for sure.

He looked at her and smiled. It was a forced smile she could tell.

"What's wrong?" She asked hoping he didn't know.

"Nothing, Liz. Just a flashback about something." He said as he got up from her bed.

"I'm glad I could help. I got to go I'll talk to you later." He said as he walked out of her room.

Lizzie watched him go not bothering to stop him. Something was going on and she wanted to find out. But first she had to get ready; she was meeting David soon.

TBC


	6. The Perfect Date

I don't own Life with Derek but I do own Lizzie's boyfriend David and maybe some of Lizzie and Edwin's friends but I don't own

I don't own Life with Derek but I do own Lizzie's boyfriend David and maybe some of Lizzie and Edwin's friends but I don't own the show.

Couples: Lizzie/Derek friendship. And Lizzie/David this is basically Lizzie and Derek centric though.

Warnings: Abuse, Drugs, Sex, Cursing.

XXXXXXXX

(Last chapter)

"_What are we?" she asked innocently._

"_Your mine, beautiful. You're my girlfriend. That was the surprise. I showed you something about me that no woman has ever seen. I showed you all of me. I know it's been a short time but I love you Lizzie." He whispered into her ear sending a chill down her spine._

"_You love you too right?" He harshly asks _

"_I love you so much." She admitted. _

"_Wait! Does this mean people can now know about us? I mean people I know?"_

"_Just don't tell Derek for a little while for me ok_

"_Why?"_

"_Me and him, we just don't see eye to eye on things." _

_So when do I get to meet this guy?" Derek asked smiling._

"_Not for a while. You guys don't see eye to eye on things." She said seriously and she could have sworn she saw a flash of fear in his eyes but it was gone so fast she doesn't know for sure._

"_What's wrong?" She asked hoping he didn't know._

"_Nothing, Liz. Just a flashback about something." He said as he got up from her bed._

XOXOXOX

As soon as Lizzie walked outside her house two strong arms snaked around her waist pulling her onto a rock hard body. She closed her eyes in bliss and inhaled deeply as she smelled his perfect scent.

He made a low hmm sound and pulled her closer to him.

"You have no idea how long I missed you today baby." David whispered into her ear causing her to shiver. How she got a guy like him she'll never know; she's just lucky.

"You…you just saw me this morning." She stammered blushing when she remembered what he did to her this morning on her couch.

He chuckled.

"I was just getting started this morning babe. We have all night." He promised and she couldn't help but feel excited and nervous at the same time.

She knew he was talking about sex, she wasn't stupid; but was she ready? Could really lose her virginity to a guy she's been dating for not even a day even if she loved him? She was afraid he wouldn't like her if she didn't have sex with him or worse break up with her because she was a prude.

They walked in silence with their hands linked. Lizzie was silent the whole time except when she sighed once still having an inner battle with herself. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle it if he broke up with her. He was her first boy friend, not to mention her best friend. He meant so much to her and she wants to do _whatever _it takes to make him happy.

"Where are we going anyway?" Lizzie asked smiling at him making him smirk.

"I'm going to give you the most perfect first date you've ever had." David answered her lovingly to her making her heart flutter. A part of her wanted to say it already was her perfect first date but she didn't want to sound corny.

The reached this small restaurant called "Lovers Bloom" it was very homey and warm and mostly everyone knew each other there.

"Well hello. Is it just you two tonight folks?" A nice Italian man asked her and David. He was smiling at them warmly and welcoming and she instantly felt comfortable in this small diner place.

"Yes, thank you." David answered and the host led them to a beautifully decorated table with two candles and a small vase with a blooming red rose. There was a small card leaning on the vase saying: _A blooming rose is like a growing love; it just gets more beautiful._

Lizzie smiled at David.

"This is so beautiful. If I knew we were going somewhere fancy I would have dressed up more." Lizzie said embarrassed as she looked at her black skirt and white blouse.

"Don't be baby. You're beautiful and never forget that."

Lizzie smiled

It was a perfect first date.

XOXOXOXO

Derek sat in his recliner pretending to watch whatever show that was on but he found he couldn't; he couldn't get his mind off the conversation he had with Lizzie.

There was just something about her words and her over-all attitudes that some what scared him a little.

It reminded him of his sophomore year where he met someone that he wishes he never come in contact with again. That guy is the biggest scum of all the earth. Someone who thinks he's hot shit because he smokes a little weed.

He hopes he's wrong though, he prays to God that Lizzie is not involved with someone like him.

He hopes she doesn't get hurt.

Just then the doorbell rang, he was about to call Ed to get it but he was upstairs and he didn't feel like listening to whoever it was knocking until Edwin got down.

He sighed before getting up and opening the front door to see this freshman at his school at the other side. Amanda that's what her name was. She's a friend of Lizzie's. Actually it's the friend Lizzie said she was hanging out with tonight!

"Um hey Amanda." Derek muttered to her in confusion.

"Hey Derek." She smiled at him with a flirty twinkle in her eyes but she quickly shook her head and got back to reality.

"Sorry but is Lizzie here?" She asked hopefully. She looks like she hasn't seen her in years, when according to Liz she's been hanging out with Amanda almost everyday.

"No but come on in. Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked and moved out of the way so she could come in the house.

"Sure but I can't stay long." She said as she sat on the couch hesitantly.

"Um why are you looking for Liz?" Derek asked sitting on the table so he could face her easier.

"Honestly….I miss talking to her. I mean I know in high school old friends sorta drift apart and meet new people; but Lizzie is my best friend and I haven't talked to her in months! I don't mean to sound childish but I really need my best friend right now." Amanda admitted sadly not looking at him because she couldn't believe she told the hottest guy in her school she misses her best friend! He probably thinks she's such a loser.

Derek looked at her in shock! Months!? She hasn't seen Liz in months? Lizzie's been lying to everyone for so long? He looks at Amanda and feels bad that she's been neglected; she was a nice girl and she doesn't deserve to be completely ditched by anyone.

"I'm sorry Amanda. I don't really know where Liz is at the moment by I'll personally talk to her for you. And if you ever need anything; don't hesitant to ask me okay?" Derek says softly to her and she smiles at him in gratitude.

"Thanks Derek. You know people are wrong about you." She said tilting her head to get a better look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not heartless." She said simply and got up

"Thanks for listening. I'm sure you have better things to do then listen to some freshman's problems." She laughed

"No need to thank me; I was actually bored stiff before you came over." He laughed too and led her to the door.

Just as she was about to walk out she turned back to Derek.

"I feel weird saying this because she's your step sister and everything but I kind of worry about her. I don't mean to judge but she's always hanging out with….certain guys and I just don't want her to get involved with the wrong people and get herself into trouble. Anyway I'll see you later." Amanda said smiling and giving him a small wave goodbye as she walked out of the house and started to walk home.

Derek waved back to her and watched her go in horror.

What kind of wrong people could she be talking about?

XXXXXX

After their romantic Italian dessert since Lizzie ate before she met up with him; the two couples walked hand in hand towards his house and Lizzie took a deep breath once they reached their destination. She was still nervous about the whole "sex" thing but she's made up her mind already she just hopes it was the right choice to make.

They walked down to the basement where Brad and Jimmy already were; playing video games and drinking beer. They quickly said hey to the couple before continuing their game and Lizzie thought it was a little strange how David's friends were in his house when he wasn't there. Oh well, it must be a guy thing.

David led her towards to the small love seat and sat her on his lap as they talked quietly and watched their friends get over excited about their game.

"Baby you want a beer?" David whispered in her ear making her shiver slightly.

Lizzie shook her head. "I don't drink." She muttered

David looked at her intensely before he picked her up off him to get a couple beers. When he came back with a beer in his hand he sat back down and pulled her onto him and they sat silently; the only noises were the shooting sounds from the video game.

Not that she didn't like Brad or Jimmy, but come on, did they have to be here now?! This was suppose to be her and David's perfect first date and now they're just chilling out at his house with his friends while they drink beer and will probably smoke a blunt after they finish playing.

After an hour and five beers later; David, Brad, and Jimmy were in hysterics laughing at something completely stupid and Lizzie still sat in the same spot the whole time feeling sad but more importantly pissed!

"Shit dude did you see Amy Walkers today? She looked fucking hot! If she wore a smaller shirt her tits would have popped out." Brad said to David who laughed

"She was always a hoe! Last year when I went out with what's her face I'd fuck Amy on the side and shit she's good. I could fuck her fully clothed in school because there wasn't much I had to take off." David said and Lizzie stopped dead on her tracks and looked at him in disbelief! He cheated on his girlfriend with a girl at his school? He didn't even remember his old girlfriend's name for fuck's sake, how wrong was that?! What's to stop him from doing that to her?

She's so out of here! She angrily got up and walked out of the basement without a word and started to walk home.

The nerve he had! They have been beat friends since she met him and then he does this?! Doesn't talk to her when they were suppose to be going out, gets drunk, then here's the kicker talks about how he fucked this slut at their school while he was going out with someone else. What happened? Maybe this was just a bad day; he's never done anything like this before.

Maybe she shouldn't have left.

She still walked on home; only because she didn't really want to stay there anymore anyway but she planned on calling David tonight to apologize for leaving without saying goodbye. She was about half way home when she felt someone roughly grab her and pin her to a wall.

It was David!

"Why the fuck did you just leave like that!?" David screamed at her as his nails dug into her skin making her whimper.

"Ah, David you're hurting me!" Lizzie moaned

"Answer me bitch! Why did you leave me?" He yelled and Lizzie looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"Excuse me! Don't fucking call me a bitch and let me go! I'm going home so you can sober up and when you do maybe I'll actually talk to you." She said angrily trying to get out of his death grip but he was too strong.

Then he did something that took her to the biggest shock of her life.

He smacked her across the face.

"You listen up you little bitch, you are mine! You got it! YOU. ARE. MINE. You don't fucking leave anywhere until I tell you to leave!" He said in a harsh whisper as she violently grabbed her chin so she'd be looking at him.

There were tears prickling in her eyes but she didn't dare to let them fall.

"Do you understand me?" He whispered

She stayed silent not being able to look at him.

He smacked her again.

"I said do you understand me?" His voice made her know he was getting impatient.

"…Yes." Lizzie muttered barley audible and he let go of her chin and tenderly stroked her cheek.

"That's my baby." He whispered kissing her gently on the lips before letting her go.

"Go on home my love. It's dark out and you should get home." He said softly in a way that almost made her forget what he just did.

She didn't say anything just started to walk away but before she could he grabbed her already sore arm and made her face him again.

"Oh and baby? If you tell anyone about tonight I'll fucking kill you." He said smiling tenderly at her before roughly kissing her and walking home.

Lizzie watched him go and rubbed her stinging cheeks. She wanted to scream, to cry, or just run to someone who could help her.

But she couldn't move. Her whole body was numb.

TBC

I had a lot of ideas for this chapter and I'm not sure if I chose the right one but I think I can make it work for now I just might have to improvise on the next couple chapters. Now I don't know if I'm going to make Amanda a main character or possible love interest for Derek or not but let me know what you think I need your help on certain things:

Who should Derek end up with?

Emily?

Amanda?

Or Lizzie herself? Lol I know I said friendship but for some reason I like Dizzie it's weird (don't blame me for my sick mind please)

Who should Lizzie ask "hypothetical" advice from? Can't be Derek

Casey?

Marti?

Or Amanda?

Who should Derek talk to about Lizzie?

a) Ralph?

b) Sam?

c) or Edwin?

I hope you liked this chapter! Feedback is HIGHLY welcomed and flames are welcomed too as long as you give me a good reason for the flame.


	7. Living Nightmare

I don't own Life with Derek but I do own Lizzie's boyfriend David and maybe some of Lizzie and Edwin's friends but I don't own

I don't own Life with Derek but I do own Lizzie's boyfriend David and maybe some of Lizzie and Edwin's friends but I don't own the show.

Couples: Lizzie/Derek friendship. And Lizzie/David this is basically Lizzie and Derek centric though.

Warnings: Abuse, Drugs, Sex, Cursing.

XXXXXXXX

(Last chapter)

_Derek looked at her in shock! Months!? She hasn't seen Liz in months? Lizzie's been lying to everyone for so long? _

"_I feel weird saying this because she's your step sister and everything but I kind of worry about her. I don't mean to judge but she's always hanging out with….certain guys and I just don't want her to get involved with the wrong people and get herself into trouble. Anyway I'll see you later." Amanda said _

_What kind of wrong people could she be talking about?_

"_Why the fuck did you just leave like that!?" David screamed at her as his nails dug into her skin making her whimper. _

"_Ah, David you're hurting me!" Lizzie moaned _

_He smacked her across the face._

"_Oh and baby? If you tell anyone about tonight I'll fucking kill you." He said smiling tenderly at her before roughly kissing her and walking home._

_XXX_

Lizzie slowly walked inside her house with her coat hood over her face. It was around eleven and the family was probably asleep but she didn't want to risk them seeing her. After her encounter with David she started walking around the night trying to calm herself down and for the most part it just made her feel nothing. She didn't feel anything at this particular moment; her whole body was numb. If she thinks that way maybe she can pretend it didn't happen; that her first boyfriend didn't just smack her in the face _twice_ and then threaten to kill her if she told anyone.

It didn't happen. It couldn't have.

She quietly opened the door and sighed in relief when she saw the living room was empty. She slowly walked upstairs into her room so she could go to sleep and hopefully waking up to realize this horrible night was just a nightmare.

When she opened the door she was greeted by Derek; who was sitting on her bed waiting impatiently for her return.

"What are you doing in my room?" Lizzie asked her voice all scratchy.

"Where were you?" He asked her sternly ignoring her question.

"I was at Amanda's. We hung out." Lizzie lied simply looking at Derek with tired eyes. He seriously needed to leave; she wanted to go to sleep.

"Oh really?!" He asked her mockingly before continuing

"Because Amanda showed up here wondering where her best friend's been for the past couple months. Now why would she say that if she was with you the whole time?" He asked her upset that she's still lying to him, even after she got caught.

"Look Derek can we continue this little lecture tomorrow because I really want to go to sleep?"

"No this can't wait! Lizzie what's going on with you? Why would you lie to me?! Everyone else I can understand but you've never lied to me before; please tell me the truth." He begged her

She looked at him with flames in her eyes while still covering her cheek with her coat.

"You know what Derek? Fuck off! I'm not in the mood for this interrogation because I just want to forget this night ever happened." She said to him in a loud whisper so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

He looked at Lizzie in shock. When did she become like this? This was not the Lizzie he knew and deeply cared about. This was Lizzie the heartless bitch.

"I never thought you would become even worse than Casey is. I thought you were better than that. I guess I was wrong as usual." He said coldly before getting off her bed and leaving her bedroom.

She watched him go with tears in her eyes; his words hurt like a knife to her stomach. It was worse than the painful sting on her face. His words were cold and he looked at her like she was a complete stranger.

She closed her door sadly before falling to the floor in sobs.

This was just one big nightmare.

Meanwhile Derek lied in his bed. Something was seriously wrong with Lizzie. She was acting weird and he was still hurt that she didn't trust him enough to tell him what was wrong.

He closed his eyes and he was plagued by memories of his freshman year; where he saw the most disgusting thing anyone could do to someone else.

The day he realized he never should have met David Roberts.

_Derek walked in the hallways slowly trying to be out of class as long as possible. School sucked ass but he wasn't about to complain that he got a lot of attention from the people in the school._

_Especially the girls._

_He walked into the bathroom and stopped dead in his tracks. There was his some what friend David hitting his girlfriend repeatedly while she was begging him to stop and that she was sorry._

"_Please, please David I'm so sorry. I'll never talk to him again!" He remembers hearing her sob._

"_You fucking whore! You're mine you bitch!" He said hitting her again._

"_David what the fuck man!" Derek yelled getting in between him and his "girlfriend"_

"_Derek this doesn't involve you! Move!" David yelled at him. Derek looked into his eyes and he could see they were dilated. David was high again. He knew he sometimes smoked but he never knew it led to this!_

"_No what the fuck are you doing!? You don't hit women! Especially your girlfriend!"_

_David tried to punch Derek but he was too quick for him and instead he ended up punching the bathroom stall._

"_Fuck!" David yelled in pain._

_Derek looked at the girl and told her to go and tell someone._

"_I can't. You don't know what he can do." She whispered to him._

_(EOFB)_

That day changed him in more ways than one. The next day the girl who he fond out was named Lisa Parker wasn't in school and David threatened Derek with a knife to his throat telling him if he told anyone about what he saw he'd not only kill him but his baby sister too. A lousy freshman told him he'd kill his sister.

By the end of the week he found out Lisa moved away and made sure not to tell anyone where. She probably didn't want to take the chance of him finding her; he couldn't blame her.

A part of him knew Lizzie was involved with bad people but the part of him in denial hopes it's not him. But if it happens to be David Lizzie is involved with….

He wont let David get away with it like he did last time. He'd save Lizzie.

XXX

The next morning Lizzie woke up on her bedroom floor at five thirty in the morning. She ached more than she did last night; probably from her sleeping arrangements but she didn't want to get up. Thank God it was Saturday and she didn't have to deal with anyone other than her family.

She was going to have to deal with Derek.

Last night wasn't a dream; it was her cold harsh reality that she's forced to deal with now and she has no idea how. She figures she's going to break up with David. That much she knew for certain; she was not staying in a relationship with him. He could hurt her in more ways than one. She was so confused at how this had happened.

She sadly gets off her floor and looks into her mirror on her dresser. She was a wreck; her hair was all tangled and frizzy, her eyes were all blood shot from last night's sob fest and the bruise on her cheek was a dark purple. She was going to have to wear a lot of make up to cover that.

She took her foundation from her dresser and quickly put it over her giant bruise and then around her face. She had to do a couple layers because the bruise was so dark. After she applied her cover up, she put on her regular makeup as if everything was okay. No one can know about what David did.

"_Oh and baby? If you tell anyone about tonight I'll fucking kill you." He said smiling tenderly at her before roughly kissing her and walking home._

His tender voice that used to send a shiver down her spin did the same thing just for all the wrong reasons. She's never heard anyone threaten so gently as if he was telling her he loved her. The kiss proved how serious he was. It was demanding, harsh, and everything she used to love about him.

She walked down stairs all dressed and ready with a small smile on her face which quickly disappeared when she only saw Derek and Edwin in the kitchen; the two people she didn't want to see right now.

She walked in hesitantly and got herself some water.

"Where is everyone?" She asked the two boys quietly not looking either of them in the eyes and trying to cover her face with her long brown hair.

"Casey wanted to go shopping with Nora and Marti wanted to go with them and dad had to go to the store so they all went together." Edwin explained looking at his older brother who suddenly got very quiet.

Derek looked at Lizzie some what disappointedly and some what worried. She was acting weird. She kept moving her hair in front of her face.

"Oh." Lizzie mumbled getting out the eggs, bread, and butter from the fridge. She looked at her step brothers for a second. They were looking at her strangely and she knew that she had to start being more normal or happier. She put on a smile.

"I'm going to make eggs, you guys want any?"

"Sure, that'd be nice." Edwin said smiling. He wanted them to get along better; like they did before they started high school.

"Derek?" She asked quietly when he didn't answer. He must be really upset with her if he didn't answer for food.

He stayed silent a little longer just staring at her before he quietly got up and walked out of the kitchen.

Edwin and Lizzie looked at each other in confusion. For one it was real for one it was fake. Lizzie knew he wasn't going to suddenly talk to her just because she offered him food. He was more stubborn than that.

She shrugged and started preparing eggs for her and Edwin.

This was going to be a long day.

XXXX

By the afternoon Lizzie and Edwin were sitting in the living room watching TV in a comfortable silence. They still weren't on the best terms but for the two; it was a start. Derek came out of his room an hour after he left and walked out the door saying he was hanging out with Sam. Actually he said it to Edwin; he didn't even look at her he must have been too disappointed and she wouldn't look at him either; she was too ashamed.

She wasn't too worried about her bruise at this point. It still hurt like a bitch but she could handle it. After last night; she could handle anything. Anything except Derek hating her.

Then out of no where the doorbell rang. Confused Lizzie looked at Edwin before answering the door to be greeted by Trevor. That was strange because she knew Casey and Trevor were on thin ice because of the Casey she become this year.

"Trevor what brings you here?" She asked smiling moving so he could enter the house.

He smiled in thanks.

"Actually I was here if you wanted to get ready for soccer. I know it's in the spring but our school's soccer team is rough and if you want to be on the team you have to be ready." He said and she looked at him in shock that he remembered that he said he'd help her with soccer on the first day of school.

"Wow thank you so much. Hold on for a second; I'm going to go get changed and I'll be right down." She said giving him a quick hug in thanks before she ran upstairs to her room.

This was just what she needed right now. Someone nice to help her out with something she loves to do. She hasn't played sports all year; mostly because she wanted to spend as much time with David as possible but…that wasn't happening anymore.

She quickly grabbed her boy shorts and an old tee shirt throwing them on. She walked over to her closet and pulled out her soccer ball Derek got her last year when he started working at Smelly Nelly's. Tucking it under her arm she ran downstairs where Trevor and Edwin were talking.

"Hey are you ready to play." She said smiling. She was so happy he was here; he was such a nice guy and he was a good friend.

"After you." He said getting up and walking out the door behind her.

He was really glad Derek called him and asked him to help Lizzie out.

XXXX

At the local park when the sun started to come down, Lizzie who was covered in dirt and sweat laughed at Trevor who was trying to block her from passing him; and was failing.

"Dude you know you can't stop me." She laughed as she quickly passed him and kicked the ball into the goal.

"Yah baby!" She cheered doing a little goofy dance while Trevor recovered from his ego trip.

She walked over to him and put her hand on him in a comforting way.

"It's okay Trevor; you tried your best." She teased him trying to hold in her laughter but failing miserably. He laughed back at her throwing his arm around her shoulder shaking his head in amusment as they started to walk back to Liz's house.

"I think you're going to do fine during try outs." Trevor said to her and she smiled at him.

"Trevor I really wanted to thank you for today; trust me you have no idea how much I needed a friend today." She said giving him a hug.

He hugged her back and smiled to himself. Honestly Lizzie was a great kid and he hoped whatever she was talking about works out. He was a little surprised though when Derek called him and asked if he could help Lizzie with soccer; Derek never spoken to him before because they were in different cliques but when Trevor could heard his sadness and concern for Lizzie he didn't question and came right over the McDonald-Venturi resistance. Although he did ask Derek is Casey was there. He was in no mood to see her at this moment.

When they reached her house Lizzie asked him if he wanted to stay for dinner but he politely declined saying he had to get home. She knew he didn't want to see Casey so she said a small goodbye and another thanks before walking into her house.

As Trevor started walking to his own house a couple blocks over he was backed up against a wall.

"What the hell!" Trevor yelled before a fimilar looking guy in his school started punching him.

"She's mine you asshole! Don't fucking go near her!" He kept yelling as he kicked him.

Trevor started to come to his senses and fight back but before either of them could get seriously hurt a car stopped infront of them and the guy ran in before it drove off.

What the fuck? He asked himself before wiping the blood off his lip. Was he talking about Lizzie?

He quickly grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911.

"Can you come to the alley on Peter's Street. I just got attacked." He said

TBC

I loved Trevor and I wanted him to in this a little more. Anyway I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be Derek and Lizzie asking for "hypothetical" advice from their siblings and if I make it supper long ill have it go into Monday and David will have a little "talk" with Lizzie and with Derek. And as for the people who answered my questions thanks so much and I know exactly what couple im doing(:

Let me know what you think! Much love


	8. Oh Fuck!

I don't own Life with Derek but I do own Lizzie's boyfriend David and maybe some of Lizzie and Edwin's friends but I don't own

I don't own Life with Derek but I do own Lizzie's boyfriend David and maybe some of Lizzie and Edwin's friends but I don't own the show.

Couples: Lizzie/Derek friendship at first then Dizzie later. And Lizzie/David this is basically Lizzie and Derek centric though.

Warnings: Abuse, Drugs, Sex, Cursing.

XXXXXXXX

(Last chapter)

"_No this can't wait! Lizzie what's going on with you? Why would you lie to me?! Everyone else I can understand but you've never lied to me before; please tell me the truth." He begged her _

_She looked at him with flames in her eyes while still covering her cheek with her coat._

"_You know what Derek? Fuck off! I'm not in the mood for this interrogation because I just want to forget this night ever happened." She said to him in a loud whisper so she wouldn't wake anyone up._

"_I never thought you would become even worse than Casey is. I thought you were better than that. I guess I was wrong as usual." He said coldly before getting off her bed and leaving her bedroom._

_Trevor was a little surprised though when Derek called him and asked if he could help Lizzie with soccer; Derek never spoken to him before because they were in different cliques but when Trevor could heard his sadness and concern for Lizzie he didn't question and came right over the McDonald-Venturi resistance. Although he did ask Derek is Casey was there. He was in no mood to see her at this moment._

_As Trevor started walking to his own house a couple blocks over he was backed up against a wall._

"_What the hell!" Trevor yelled before a familiar looking guy in his school started punching him._

"_She's mine you asshole! Don't fucking go near her!" He kept yelling as he kicked him._

_He quickly grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911._

"_Can you come to the alley on Peter's Street. I just got attacked." He said_

_ONWITHTHESTORY!!_

When Trevor dropped her off at home; Lizzie said a quick hello to her mom and George before she ran upstairs to take a shower. It was a pretty okay day for her; and that was exactly what she needed.

She just wishes Derek would talk to her. She couldn't stand to have him mad at her. He was always there for her; he helped her with hockey, would get the spot light off her and onto him when she didn't want the attention, and he would attempt giving her advice.

He was her best friend and now he was mad at her; because she can't tell him about David. Now that she knows she's breaking up with him though; she doesn't see why she can't tell him. She had a feeling David wasn't going to let her go so easily and Derek could protect her.

"But what if Derek gets hurt?" She thought to herself

She'd never forgive herself if Derek got hurt because of her. David was insane and Derek didn't know what he could do; to her or to him.

Before long the hot steamy water began to get colder and she knew she had to get out before anyone in the house yelled at her for using all the hot water. Sadly she got out of the shower and looked at her face in the mirror. The bruise was still dark but it hurt a tiny bit less. She covered her wet and tangled hair in front of her face before she walked out of the bathroom. She didn't even get two feet before she ran into someone.

And it just happened to be the guy on her mind.

Derek stared at her shocked for a second. She stood so close to him in nothing but a small towel that barley covered her naked flesh. He watched as the water from down her neck started to drip down lower….

"Stop! This is Lizzie; the person you just happened to be mad at at the moment." He reminded himself before tarring his eyes away from her.

"You better not have used all the hot water." He muttered walking into the bathroom locking in behind him.

Liz watched him go in confusion. Derek was looking at her really weird.

"I have to talk to him about this. But I still can't tell him." She said to herself as she watched to her room and closed the door behind her.

"I have to protect him." She whispered

Derek leaned on the bathroom door and took a deep breath. Was he just checking out Lizzie? His step sister? The girl that grew up A LOT since he first met her? No he couldn't have.

Lizzie was just someone he always got along with. Ever since her family moved in; he never had a problem with Liz; she was actually a lot like himself; except less fucked up. She was easy to talk to, she never judged him when he did something stupid or wrong; she'd tell him whatever he did she'd support because it was his life; not hers. She loved sports and didn't make him change the channel in the living room or change the conversation at dinner when it was sports related. She'd sit on the couch and watch the game with him or she'd join in on whatever sports conversation they were having. She was also very beautiful; she didn't have the girly cute look that Casey had; Liz is more dark and seductive and she had a killer body. She had curves that girls would kill for.

Oh fuck he did it again!

"I need to talk to Edwin!" He muttered to himself shaking his head.

He had to get the image of Lizzie in nothing but a towel out of his head; especially of her in nothing but a towel on his bed.

"Oh fuck." He moaned walking out of the bathroom and storming into his little brother's room.

"Sit and help me." Derek said to his brother who looked at him in shock.

What could possibly be making his brother so confused?

"What's up Derek?" Edwin asked his brother hesitantly knowing his brother would tell him when he wanted to.

Derek looked at Edwin sort of fearfully which shocked even himself. He always was the one who was in control of everything and now everything was spinning out of hand. Everything with Lizzie is making him crazy! Not only the thing where she's into a bad boy who's hopefully not David Roberts but….he might be into her; which is nuts! Not only because she's his step sister but because she's so much younger than him; she's Edwin's age which makes it even sicker.

"Okay let's say **hypothetically** I have this friend who's into this girl he shouldn't be into for multiple reasons…." He said looking Edwin who looked like he was trying not to laugh at him. Derek glared at him and Edwin immediately stopped.

"Dude you can be straight with me, are you having girl troubles?" Edwin asked surprised. Derek was usually the one who had to hear about girl troubles from him; Derek could have any girl he wanted.

"No, of course I'm not. I'm Derek Venturi; I don't ever have girl troubles." He stated confidently even though he knew in his guts he was lying his ass off.

"Okay, than who's your friend and why are you asking me advice for someone else?" Edwin asked even more confused now.

Derek rubbed his temples angrily in frustration before he got up.

"You know what man, never mind; I think I know what I'm going to tell my friend anyway." He said practically running out of Edwin's room and into his. He picked up his phone and dialed Sam.

"Yo Sam I need your help with something." Derek said in a some what desperate tone. He never had to lie to Sam. Sure he wasn't going to tell him about Lizzie but he was going to tell him everything else.

"Sure D what's up?" Sam asked interested. Derek might not really know the real meaning of friendship but he's always been there for him when he really needed it and Sam would do the same.

"I think I know someone who's getting involved with David Roberts." He admitted. He didn't have to tell him why that scared him so much; Sam already knew all about David and what he did to the girls he got involved with.

"Shit man! Who?" Sam asked just as worried.

"Can't say man, but she won't tell me herself. She keeps trying to cover it all up and that's not even the worst part." He said groaning to himself as he prepared himself to tell Sam the other part.

"What is it? Is the girl hurt?" Sam asked

"No; it's a freshman but….I think I'm into her." Derek said moaning out load as he actually said the words to someone. This can't be happening.

He's into his step sister; and not even the one who's his age.

"That's rough dude." Sam said sympathetically

"Yea well what do I do? You remember what happened to Lisa Parker; she; she moved away. What is that happens to Li- the girl, who's now involved?" Derek asked his best friend frantically.

"Whoa you got to chill out. That isn't going to happen this time because this chick has you…and me helping her out." Sam smiled even though he knows Derek can't see it.

"Thanks man that really helped. We have to save her from that bastard. Listen I gotta go. Later." Derek said hanging up his phone and banging his head on this desk.

What was he going to do now?

XXXXX

Once Lizzie was dressed and put on a new mask over her bruise she took a deep breath and walked out of her room. She needed serious advice and she was going to have to go to someone other than Derek.

She knocked on the door before walking in hesitantly; wondering if she was doing the right thing.

"Casey I need your help with something." Lizzie muttered looking at her sister who was by her closet trying to pick out an outfit Max would like her in; and would like to take off her on their date tonight.

"Sure Liz what's up?" Casey asked not looking at her but still looking through her now skimpy dresses; holding them towards her body to see if it looked good enough on her in the mirror.

"I have this** friend**, and she started dating this really dangerous guy…." Liz started to say but Casey interrupted her.

"So your friend started seeing a bad boy, so what? Are you upset that she doesn't hang out with you anymore?" Casey asked in a bored tone.

"No, that's not it at all. The guy started to get really possessive of her and he….he hit her. My friend doesn't know whether to tell someone. I mean she…she should tell someone right? Like the police; she'd be safe from the guy then right?" Lizzie asked nervously

"Well like a billion years ago I read this biography about this teenage girl who was in an abusive relationship and she was about to go to the cops but in the end the guy found out and killed her before she had a chance. Liz if I were your friend I wouldn't tell; get her to break up with him and avoid the guy as much and as long as possible. Guys like that….they don't want relationships. They want control." Casey said seriously to her younger sister whose heart stopped beating.

Kill her? David might…kill her? Oh fuck, why did Casey tell her that?! Is she just trying to scare her shitless?

"Um…thanks Case. I think that's gonna help my friend. Um can I ask you a small favor too?" Lizzie asked sheepishly.

"What?" Casey asked annoyed her sister was interrupting her from getting ready for her date.

"Can I have a sip of your Vodka stash? I really need it right now." She asked and Casey looked at her in surprise before she went to the top of her closet and pulled out her nearly empty bottle of Vodka.

"Not all of it. I need to get some more before Monday." Casey ordered her and Lizzie took the bottle from her sister and took a small sip. The burn made her throat hurt; but at this point; she didn't really care.

"Thanks, Case. Later." Lizzie said as she walked out of her sister's room.

"Hey Lizzie!" Marti chirped causing Liz to jump.

"Hey Marti. How are you?" Lizzie asked weakly

"I'm good, but I'm about to play pretty princess! You wanna play with me?" Marti asked excitedly

Liz didn't really have anything else to do and at least someone in this house can stay innocent.

"Sure." She smiled at the younger girl who beamed at her jumping up and down in excitement.

"Thanks Lizzie! I'm going to go ask Smerek if he wants to play with us!" She said running towards her brother's room.

"Smerek, want to play pretty princess with me? Please!!" Marti begged her brother folding her hand in front of her face and giving him a pout.

He really didn't have anything to do except avoid Edwin and Lizzie and Casey and think about Lizzie; so why not?

"Sure Smarti." He said smiling and giving his sister a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks Smerek you're the best! Lizzie, he's going to play with us!" Marti yelled out of the room and Derek's eyes went wide.

Lizzie's playing too?

His question was answered when Lizzie appeared at his doorway cautiously not entering his room.

"Come on guys! We have to get you ready!" Marti exclaimed

"Ready for what, sweetie?" Lizzie asked curious.

"Your wedding, of course!" Marti laughed and both Derek and Lizzie's eyes locked.

Can anyone say awkward?

Lizzie coughed.

"Guess we better get ready then, huh Der?" Lizzie muttered saying the nickname to make it seem like things were normal.

Derek looked back at her and knew they had to be some what normal so Marti wouldn't be unhappy. His sister is lucky he loves her.

"Guess you're right Sport. Come on Smarti, why don't you get the bride all pretty and ready for the wedding and I'll put on a tie; so I'll be the princess's prince charming." Derek said tenderly to his sister who smiled in return.

"Okay Smerek." Marti said and took Lizzie to her room so she can put her vale on her and make her look like a pretty princess.

After ten minutes Marti had managed to put a white crown on Lizzie's head with a vale attached to it, red lipstick on her lips, and so much glitter all over her that she looked like a disco ball.

Lizzie laughed at reflection.

"Nice job, Marti. But shouldn't I be wearing white?" Lizzie joked and Marti shook her head.

"Not for this wedding; for this wedding you have to wear pink!" Marti declared and Lizzie looked at her cloths and noticed she wasn't wearing anything pink.

"Okay, I'll be right back and I'll have on something pink." Lizzie promised as she went to her room and got the first pink shirt she saw. It just happened to be the shirt she was wearing when she first met David. She angrily threw it across the room and found a sparkly pink shirt Casey got her for her birthday about a year ago.

She quickly took off her other shirt before throwing on the pink one and went back to Marti's room where Derek now was.

"Are you ready to be rescued by the prince!?" Marti asked Lizzie and Liz looked at Derek tenderly.

"Yea." She whispered smiling at the little girl.

"Okay, Derek, you take Lizzie's hand and stand in front of me." Marti ordered as she grabbed her bible (Cat and the Hat book).

Derek did what his sister wanted and took Lizzie's soft hand. A shock of electricity went through them and they looked at each other. Derek shook it off and led her towards Marti.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here is the beautifulest princess Lizzie; who was trapped in a tower by an evil man. Until one day, the bravest prince Smerek came and rescued her because he loves her. Prince Smerek, do you take Princess Lizzie to be your wife forever and ever because she's very prettyful and you love her?" Marti asked Derek seriously and he fought the urge to laugh.

He looked at Lizzie who was holding in her breath. For some reason the words Marti spoke effected her; as childish as they were.

"I do." He said softly and Lizzie turned to him and smiled; tears forming in her eyes. She can't wait until she talks to him about this. She wants them to be friends again. She hates him being mad at her.

"And do you Princess Lizzie, take Prince Smerek to be your husband forever and ever because he's the bravest prince ever and saved you from the evil man who was keeping your prisoner?" Marti asked Lizzie and Lizzie didn't say anything for a second.

Can Derek save her from the evil man? She shook her head. It doesn't matter; he wasn't going to find out anyway.

"I do." Lizzie said in a mere whisper trying to smile.

"I now pronounce you King and Queen! You may kiss the bride!" Marti said happily to Derek who looked at Lizzie before pressing his soft lips towards her cheeks before kissing her lips for a mere second before pulling away.

Lizzie looked at Derek in shock but before she could say anything; Nora came into the room in hysterics and the phone in her hand.

"Derek, it is Emily on the phone. Trevor was attacked!" Nora cried out.

Lizzie looked at her mother in horror; it all hit her like a tone of bricks.

David's been watching her.

David must have attacked Trevor to get to her. He must have saw them playing soccer together and freaked. This was all her fault.

Derek wasn't much better. It had to be David! If David was with Lizzie he must have been pissed to see Trevor and Lizzie cozy playing soccer and attacked him. This was all his fault; he called Trevor and asked him to help out Lizzie.

"Oh fuck." Both of them thought at the same time.

TBC

Ah I know you guys wanted Derek to get advice from Edwin but while I was writing it; it didn't seem right I mean Derek doesn't go to Edwin for serious problems he goes to Sam or Casey but as you can see this isn't a Casey fan fanfic and with Sam Derek didn't have to sugar coat it. Anyway so I kept him attempting to ask Ed for advice but failing miserably haha. Anyway I hope you liked this. Let me know what you thought.

REVIEWS HIGHLY WELCOMED! ♥


	9. I promise It's all my fault

I don't own Life with Derek but I do own Lizzie's evil boyfriend David and Amanda Lizzie's friend

Couples: Lizzie/Derek friendship at first then Dizzie later. And Lizzie/David but this is basically Lizzie and Derek centric though.

Warnings: Abuse, Drugs, Sex, Cursing.

Sorry it took so long for me to update I've been so busy with school since finals are coming up and I haven't been doing so well in school but i wanted to post this up. It's pretty long compared to what I usually write but I really like how it turned out. Hope you like it too! ♥

XXXXXXXX

"_Derek, it is Emily on the phone. Trevor was attacked!" Nora cried out._

Both Derek and Lizzie were in shock at the realization that just hit them both. David was watching her and he hurt Trevor because he thought he was a threat to him getting back Lizzie.

"Derek, talk to Emily please, she's on the verge of tears and I have to go." Nora said shoving the phone in her oldest step son's hand before walking out of the room. She was worried about Trevor as well but she had no choice but to go to work. She had to take care of her family and she had to be in court in a half hour.

She turned around and saw that Lizzie was there in some what of a daze and her skin was turned into a sheet of white.

"Honey, are you okay?" Lizzie's mom asked her daughter which sorta brought her out of her shock.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine." She answered in a monotone still not looking at her but looking at nothing.

"Okay…well call me and let me know if there's any news." She said as she walked out of the house.

Lizzie barley heard her mother's words but she just kept replaying everything that's been happening today.

Derek not talking to her.

Her and Edwin some what getting along.

Trevor surprisingly coming over to play soccer.

Derek giving her those weird looks.

Marti wanting her and Derek to play married.

Derek kissing her.

And now she finds out that Trevor got attacked by David. This was all too much! How is one girl supposed to deal with all of this at one time?!

Meanwhile Derek wasn't doing much better either.

"Derek I'm so scared for Trevor. He says he's fine but I can see it in his eyes he's still a little crept out." Emily said softly so scared for her friend.

"Emily you have to calm down. Are you at the hospital?" He asked softly. Emily was a good friend of his and he could tell she was really upset. He had to go over there and make sure he was okay. Since Casey ditched her she's been so distant to everyone and he tries to be there for her but he can tell she's trying not to get attached to anyone but she still needs people.

"Yeah I'm in the waiting room." She says softly sniffling as she wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"Okay I'm going to be right there. I'll probably have to bring Lizzie too. She was with him a couple hours ago." He explained

"Oh…okay. Thank you Derek." She whispers gratefully in the phone.

"No problem Em. I'm here for you." He says before he hangs up the phone.

He looks at the phone as he sighs. This was going out of control; he has to deal with David before he hurts anyone else.

He looks at Marti who was sitting on her bed with tears in her eyes. He knows his Smarti was very caring and hated it when people were sad or hurt and she always liked Trevor the couple of times he came over when he and Casey were still friends.

He sits on her small bed and wraps his arms around her and she starts crying more when she's in her big brother's arms.

"Hey don't cry Smarti, Trevor's going to be okay." He whispers as she clings into him for her dear life.

"Promise?" She mutters looking at him with the tears shining in her eyes.

"I promise." He smiles and hugs her tightly before letting her go.

"I have to go the hospital Smarti but I'm going to drop you off at Sam's so you can play with his sisters, okay?" He said gently and she gave a small smile. She does like playing with Sam's little sisters and he wants her to be in a better mood.

"Okay." She said some what cheerfully as she started going through her cloths to change into.

He watches his sister sorrowfully. If Marti was feeling this bad how could he imagine how Lizzie was feeling?

He got up from his sister's bed and walked out of her room to find Lizzie right next to the stairs just staring out. She looked like she was in a catatonic state.

"Liz?" He whispered softly looking to see if she would react to his voice.

She said nothing but look straight ahead as she remembered everything.

Trevor and her playing soccer; they were having such a good time. Him being so uncomfortable not wanting to go inside because Casey was there. Derek's soft lips softly grazing hers.

"Sport we have to go to the hospital; Emily needs us to be there for her." He said and his hand touched her cheek and he felt her flinch.

"We have to go." He repeated.

She finally looked at him and her eyes were as blank and unreadable as his usually are.

"To be there for Em." She clarifies in nothing but a mere whisper.

"That's right." He says smiling softly stroking her cheek not knowing that he was touching her bruised cheek and was some what hurting her and he sees her smile sadly.

"Okay lets go." She says as she starts walking down stairs while rubbing her sore cheek. She was going to have to put on more makeup before she left.

"Marti! Come on, we have to get going!" Derek called out

XOXOXOX

The way to the hospital was short and completely awkward. Once they dropped off Marti at Sam's the two didn't speak at all and Derek was going crazy.

He wanted to talk to her about David; he knew he had to or else she'd really get hurt and he had a deep feeling in his gut that he already has and if he finds out he did; that mother fucker was going to die!

When they reached the hospital they quickly got out and Derek called Emily to find out where she was.

"I'm on the 3rd floor. The waiting room's a few doors down when you get off the elevator on the right side." Emily said softly so happy that Derek was there but couldn't let him know that.

"It's on the third floor." Derek told Lizzie who just walked over to the elevator without saying a word.

When they got to the floor Derek walked ahead of her because he knew where Emily was and he wanted to get to her to make sure she was okay.

He saw her sitting alone in the small waiting room with her hand on her face. He knew she was upset about Trevor but he didn't know she was that bad.

"Emily?" Derek called out to and she snapped up and looked at Derek with happiness in her eyes for a split second before they just went back to being completely miserable.

"Hey Derek, hey Lizzie." She said sadly still sitting

"Hey come here." He said softly grabbing one of her hands and trying to get her to stand up. She did as she was told and was surprised to have him hug her tightly.

"It's going to be okay Em." He promised her

"I hope you're right." She said

"I'm always right. I'm Derek Venturi." He joked which made her smile a little.

"Come on Em. Please don't be upset. Trevor's going to be fine." He says hating that she was so upset and it's so hard for him to deal with people he cares about crying.

"He is fine. He didn't lose consciousness but why would someone do that him?! They didn't even rob him or anything they just beat the shit out of him no reason! Who does something like that?!" Emily shouted

"David Roberts." Both Derek and Lizzie thought at the same time.

"I'm…I'm going to go and see him." Lizzie said softly leaving before anyone could say anything.

Derek watched her go and wanted to stop him but Emily needed him right now.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Emily confessed

"What do you mean?" He asked as they both sit down facing each other.

"I can't lose another friend Derek. I just can't." She finally said the words she's wanted to say for the longest time.

"Look I know you're upset about how you and Casey sorta fell out but you have plenty of friends and you are not gonna lose them so easily. You're not going to lose _me_ so easily." He said and she looked at him and some what smiled but her hurt and doubt and depression was still there.

"Derek do you remember what I was like before Casey came to this school? I was a no one; I had no friends, I was the ultimate loser. The only reason Sam talked to me when he saw me in the halls was because me, you, and him were friends when we were little and he felt sorry for me! I'm friends with Trevor because of that bet you made with Casey and I'm friends with you because you're Casey's step brother. Lets face it, if Casey never came here I'd still be a no one." She cried out shaking her head remembering what her life was like before the McDonalds moved in next door; it wasn't pretty.

Derek didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say to make her feel better because in a way she was right. He sorta remembers her before Casey went to school and he never really took too much notice to her. She was always alone and was always quiet in the little classes they had together. He remembers when they were little though and her, him and Sam always had so much fun together. He wished he never abandoned her when they reached the end of middle school. He's mostly at fault when it comes to her misery.

"You're right" He admitted sadly before looking at her and taking her hand in his and looking at her straight in the eyes.

XOXOXOXOX

Lizzie slowly looked through Trevor's hospital door window. Oh my God! He looked like he was in a lot of pain. He had a black eye and she could see all the bruises and cuts over him and it broke her heart knowing it was all her fault.

She knocked softly and waited until she heard his low and scratchy voice tell her to come in. She walked in and was on the verge of tears.

"Hey Liz." He said softly. He remembers what that guy attacked him said and he knew it in his gut that guy was talking about Lizzie and he was going to find out what was going on.

"Hey. How'ya feeling?" She asked as she sat down on the really uncomfortable chair next to his bed.

"Not so bad. I'm waiting for the police to come and take my statement." He said sitting up looking to see what her reaction would be.

She looked at him some what scared and some what guilty. She knows something; that much was obvious.

"What did happen exactly? I mean ….I just saw you not even two hours ago." She explained when he gave her a weird look. Oh God what if David said something about her?!

"I got attacked like a block from your house at the Peter's Street alley. I don't know the guys just grabbed me and started beating the shit outta me saying something about how some girl was his. It was really weird but he sounded like he was either drunk or high." Trevor told his story.

"Or both." Lizzie thought bitterly to herself. This was all her fault she should have never went out with David even if he was so nice to her before they started going out. The whole situation did seem a little weird. Why would a junior want someone like her without some sort of motive?

"That's horrible Trevor. I'm so sorry this happened to you of all people." She said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"It's not your fault Liz." He said truthfully. Even if that guy was talking about her it's not like Lizzie was actually his; she wasn't dating anyone.

She gave him a small smile.

"I got to go I'll see you as soon as I can. You take care of yourself." She told him kissing his cheek not wanting to hug him because of his injuries.

"I will if you will." He smiled but she could see the seriousness in his eyes.

She nodded as she walked out of his room and she wiped the tears from her eyes. She walked back to the waiting room but stopped when she heard Derek talking.

"You're right" Derek admitted sadly before looking at her and taking her hand in his and looking at her straight in the eyes.

"If it wasn't for Casey; me and you wouldn't have been friends like we are now; but in our world's that Casey is long gone replaced with whoever she in now." He said

"A bitchy slut." Emily joked giving him a grin making his laugh a little.

"Right a bitchy slut. We are friends now though; and it's not because of Casey; it just took Casey for me to see how much you mean to me as a friend and how much I wish we could be like we were when we were kids." He said smiling and she gave him a smile too before wrapping her arms around him.

"Thanks Derek. I love you. You're the best friend I could have right now." She whispered in his ear so Lizzie didn't hear.

"I love you too." He said as they broke apart and kissed her on the cheek. Lizzie heard him that time and as much as she thought it was sweet how Derek was being there for his friend she couldn't help but feel a little pang of jealously.

"Sorry to interrupt." Lizzie said as she walked in the waiting room and Emily gave her a friendly smile.

"It's okay. How's Trevor?" She asked as she remembered her friend.

"He's okay. He said he just waiting for the police so he can give his statement."

"Did he tell you what happened?" Derek asked

Lizzie looked at him as she subconsciously moved her hair over her bruised cheek.

"No." She lied.

"Oh, well I'm going to go see how he's doing. You don't have to stay Derek; I'm sure Liz wants to get home." Emily said getting up and standing by Lizzie.

"Yea okay." Derek said walking over to Emily and giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek as a goodbye. He usually would never do that to Emily because he hates any kind of PDA but Emily needs him right now.

She smiled and gives Lizzie a small hug before walking to Trevor's room.

"Ready to go Sport?" He asked Liz not really remembering that he's supposed to be mad at her; this has just been a long day.

"Yeah." She muttered as they walked their way to the elevator to get out of the hospital.

As they made their way to the car Lizzie said nothing.

"I heard you were with Trevor today." Derek said trying to get her to talk to him.

"Yea we were practicing soccer so I'd be ready for the team." She answered immediately not wanting to talk to him.

"That was nice of him." He said not wanting her to know he was the one who asked Trevor to do it in the first place.

It was his fault he got Trevor mixed up in this.

Just then suddenly; Lizzie looked at him.

"Can you drop me off at the park? I think I'm going to call Amanda and talk to her." Lizzie asked him

"Are you really going to be there with Amanda?" He couldn't stop the words coming from his mouth even if he wanted to.

"Yea I wanted to tell her I was sorry." She lied and surprisingly Derek pulled over once they reached the park.

"Liz." He called out to her before she could get out of the car.

"Yeah?" She asked him confused.

"Please promise me you'll be careful?" He said with worry in his eyes. If David already attacked Trevor he could attack her at anytime and that scared him shitless.

Lizzie looked at Derek and she knew. She knew he knows everything…well maybe not everything but he knows a lot more then he's letting on. She leaned in closer to him and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling away.

"I promise." She said before getting out of the car and walking to the further end of the park.

Derek watched her go. She kissed him.

He placed his hands on his lips. They felt warmer and he could still taste her lip gloss on his lips.

"She kissed me." He muttered to himself as he drove off.

Once Lizzie saw he was gone she took out her phone.

"I'm at the park. Come and find me lover." She said darkly and hung up before he could say anything.

"Come and find me David." She muttered angrily and waited for everything to end and she knew this was the end.

And she wasn't going down without a fight.

TBC

This story is coming to an end only a couple more chapters to go. I hope you liked!


	10. Never Let Go

I don't own Life with Derek but I do own Lizzie's boyfriend David and maybe some of Lizzie and Edwin's friends but I don't own

I don't own Life with Derek but I do own Lizzie's evil boyfriend David and Amanda Lizzie's friend

Couples: Lizzie/Derek friendship at first then Dizzie later. And Lizzie/David but this is basically Lizzie and Derek centric though.

Warnings: Abuse, Drugs, Sex, Cursing.

XXXXXXXX

Ten minutes after Lizzie called David; he arrived at the park looking for her. The park was empty but he knew she would be there; his girl was not a liar and he knew she wanted him to find her.

"Oh baby, where are you?" He whispered in his usual dark voice that used to send shivers down her spin because of bliss and happiness. Now it only brought her fear.

She watched him from below as she was hiding up the park's famous tree that was like over a hundred years old. She knew he's probably call her a coward for hiding but she knew what she was doing and she knew that David was probably going to kill her…but she wasn't going to be that shy little girl from the first day of school. She was Lizzie fucking McDonald….and she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Where are you my baby girl? I know you're here, I can almost hear your heartbeat." He called out again searching for Lizzie and smirking evilly.

"Are you scared of me baby? Or do you want me to find you?" He said again and once his back was completely turned from her she jumped out of the tree and landed firmly on her feet; her brown hair in front of her flaming eyes.

David stood up straight; it almost reminded Lizzie of what Edwin would look when Derek would catch him doing something he shouldn't be. It showed her David must be a little scared.

She was wrong.

He turned around slowly with his usual smirk.

"Hey baby. Wanna give your boyfriend a kiss hello?" He asked as he started moving closer towards and she moved back.

"Why'd you do it David?" She asked completely ignoring what he said.

"Do what my love?" He asked innocently and for once she saw right through him. She could see his eyes that were red and glassy. That stupid shit was high again.

"Why'd you do that to Trevor? He didn't do fucking anything to you!" She screamed at him and he stared at her calmly as a smile spread across his face.

"He was getting in the way of us honey. He was trying to get you to become his. There was no way I was allowing that. You are mine baby; and you'll always be mine." He said softly as he again started to move closer to her only to be rejected.

"You're not my anything anymore David." She said dangerously.

She realized the second she said that, that those weren't the best words to say to someone who could and probably will kill her if she doesn't do what he wants her to. His eyes got so dark they looked almost black.

"You're mine! You little bitch! YOU! ARE! MINE!" He screamed as he shoved her against the thick tree and squeezed her arms as tight as possible.

"No I'm not!" She said strongly. No matter what David might do to her she will never give him the satisfaction of her admitting that she was his. She never was his to begin with.

He pushed his full body weight onto her so she was squished between him and the tree. No way of escape.

"You've been mine since the first day I met you. You wanna know how I knew you'd be perfect for me baby?" He whispered into her ear as he started stroking her hair. She closed her eyes in disgust but refused to cry and she definitely refused to whimper. She refused to show this bastard weakness.

Her numerous years of karate and self defense classes faded from her mind as his hand started moving down her head, past her arms and stomach and to the hem of her skirt. Her mind froze. Oh god.

"I knew you were mine when I saw you in that hot little pink number of yours walking in your little fuck-me heels. And when you saw me, your eyes got so wide and I knew you'd be perfect. It's not like anyone else would want you anyway." He gave a deep half laugh before punching her in her right eye.

Lizzie had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming. That hurt so bad and she could now taste the blood in her mouth. She bit through her tongue.

"No one understands you the way I do Liz." He whispered as pushed her against the tree harder and started giving her light kisses on her face.

When their eyes locked Lizzie looked at him with such revulsion.

"I was never yours." she said calmly before she spat in his face. She resisted laughing as her spit mixed with blood started to come down his cheek onto his mouth. He looked at her emotionless before he licked the spit and blood of him and kneed her in the stomach.

Lizzie fell back and clutched her stomach in pain and grunted. Oh holy fuck that hurt but a part of her felt like it was worth the pain knowing that she did something to piss him off. Something that annoyed him.

He grabbed her by her hair and her head banged on the tree as he shoved her there for the third time. His whole body was pressing onto hers that it was hard for her to breath.

"I guess I'll have to show you then." He whispered in her ear and her blood ran cold. What did he mean by that? He really wouldn't rape her in a public place would he?

Apparently he would because she could feel the budge in his pants slammed into her stomach. He started to move his hand under her skirt and she started to struggle when his hand went inside her panties.

That's when he showed her how far he was willing to go to prove to her that she was his.

He held his switchblade to her throat.

"You really wanna move now baby? You remember when we did this in your living room? You were hardly complaining then." She felt him smirk on her neck as he started biting and sucking on her neck like he was a vampire having his last meal.

Her heart was beating so fast and she closed her eyes to try to stop herself from crying. She couldn't believe that she ever trusted this monster, she couldn't believe that he could have fooled her this badly.

She heard the zipper of his jeans go down and then they fell to his ankles. He didn't bother with hers, he just pushed her skirt up to her waist as he still held the blade to her throat.

"You're gonna like this baby. I know it." He said as she opened her eyes and saw him looking at her straight in the eyes as he ripped her panties off her.

She didn't know what to do, what could she possibly do now?

"I don't fucking think so!" a harsh voice said from behind David. David didn't even have time to react before he was pushed off of Lizzie and down on the ground, his switchblade at Lizzie's feet.

Lizzie fell to the ground in fear and pain as she watched David get beat up by Sam and Derek. She closed her eyes as she felt the pain from the blow on her stomach really catch up to her. She started clutching her stomach breathing heavily as she pulled down her skirt to cover herself.

How did Derek know that David would be coming here? She knew he knew some stuff by just how much did Derek know? And why did he bring Sam? All questions that blared her head but she had no energy to really analyze them. She was in too much pain.

Derek punched David until he couldn't see his face under all the blood. That son of a bitch! He was going to kill him! He looked over at Sam who was calling the police. Derek knew as soon as he got off the phone Sam was going to get a couple kicks in before the cops came. He could see that Sam was horrified that David has been doing this to _**Lizzie**_. Casey's little sister Lizzie. Sweet and caring and beautiful Lizzie.

Speaking of Lizzie, he looked over to her and saw her clutching her stomach in pain. Oh fuck, he completely forgot to check on her. He stopped punching David.

"Sam, keep an eye on him!" Derek called out to his best friend who nodded at him as Derek ran over to Liz.

"Liz, its' okay. What's wrong? What hurts?" Derek asked her franticly already seeing the black and blue mark on her eye and some finger marks on her arms and some teeth marks on her neck. That son of a bitch!

Lizzie wanted to tell him that everything hurt. Her head, her eye, her stomach, her arms, her legs, her heart…but she could only look at him with fear in her eyes. If he didn't come when he did….

He would have raped her.

She looked at Derek as the tears started to threaten to fall. He must have sensed it before he immediately wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"It's okay Sport I'm here. I'm sorry it took so long but I'm here. I'm so sorry." He kept whispering into her ear over and over as he rocked them both.

Lizzie hugged him back and she never wanted to let him go. He saved her life, he saved her and she was never going to let him go.

XXXXXX

Derek didn't leave her side the whole way to the hospital. When the police tried to get her to talk he yelled at them that she was in no position to talk after what she's been through and demanded they leave her alone for now.

Her hero.

He held her hand as the doctors checked her out and even when they tried to get him to leave Lizzie spoke up and said that he was staying with her no matter what.

They even preformed the tests in front of him, including when they examined her; and it didn't really bother her that he probably saw more than she wanted him to because he was there and that's all she really cared about.

When the doctors finally left to contact her mom and George; Liz looked at Derek and squeezed his hand.

"Have long have you known?" She couldn't stop herself from asking.

He looked at her with surprise that she was actually speaking but answered none the less.

"Since you wouldn't tell me his name because we don't see eye to eye on things; that's what David said to me the day after I caught him trying to hit his girlfriend his freshman year."

Lizzie looked at him. Everything seemed to make sense now. Why Derek was always watching her, why he got mad when she lied to him about being with Amanda when she wasn't why he always looked at her sadly because she wouldn't talk to him. He knew from the very beginning and was looking out for her the whole time because he knew something could and would go wrong. Wait, there were others? How did they escape from David? Did they even escape at all? Did Derek help that girl? Is that why David was so against telling Derek?

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered moving his chair closer to her bed. His eyes were so sad so angry that this happened to her when he could have prevented it.

"I was trying to protect you from him. I didn't think you knew what he was capable of." She murmured as she looked at him with tears in her eyes and he tenderly wiped them away.

She smiled as he stroked her cheek his skin was so soft, so tender on hers. She missed him so much. She suddenly remembered her kissing him before she went to the park.

Why did she do that? She looked at him who was smiling softly like he was just so happy she was alive and what she didn't know was that's he was thinking and so much more.

He couldn't be happier that she was alive that he was there just before that greasy pot head raped her! He would have never forgiven himself if he was there a couple minutes too late. He was happy she wasn't shutting him out and demanding to be alone like he was expecting she would.

His girl was strong.

"Except she's not yours." A little voice inside his head said. Which is true Lizzie is her own person but he can't help but want her to be with him.

"I don't want them coming in." Lizzie blurted out randomly making him snap out of his thoughts.

"What?" He asked not understanding what she was trying to say.

"Mom, Casey, George, Edwin, and Marti; I don't want them coming in to see me. I don't want anyone but you, Sam or Trevor to see me." She said softly coughing a little then wincing from the pain in her stomach. She felt like she was going to throw up but she couldn't.

Derek had to restrain himself from smiling at the fact that he was one of the only people allowed to see her.

"Okay I'll go outside and tell them when they come." He said sweetly smiling at her while he started stroking her hair.

"Thank you so much." She whispered as tears fell down her cheeks.

"You saved my life." She sobbed and Derek hugged her as tightly as he could without hurting her.

They just hugged for a couple minutes in silence. When she calmed down he released her he wiped the tears away from her eyes and kissed her softly on the lips.

It was a short kiss and it was nothing compared to how he wanted to kiss her or the kind of kiss Lizzie wanted to get from Derek but it meant something to Lizzie. To her it meant that he was going to be there for her through out this whole thing…that he was going to be by her side.

"You're worth saving." He whispered, their lips still touching as he broke away and started walking out of the room.

"I'll be right back." He said smiling at her and watched as the corners of her mouth lifted and she smiled back at him.

"Hurry." She smiled as she leaned back onto her pillow.

He winked at her before walking out of the room.

Lizzie took a deep breath. As content as she felt at this moment, she knew this wasn't over.

Not by a long shot.

TBC

I've been thinking and I could make this story a little (or a lot) longer having Lizzie deal with the after math and her relationship with derek growing or I could have like two more chapters up then end it and put up a sequel later on or the final option is I put like 2 chapters up and be done with it without a sequel.

It's up to u guys I have a whole boring summer of nothing to do so it's your call.

Let me know your thoughts ♥


	11. Blessings in Disguise

I don't own Life with Derek but I do own Lizzie's boyfriend David and maybe some of Lizzie and Edwin's friends but I don't own

I don't own Life with Derek but I do own Lizzie's evil boyfriend David and Amanda Lizzie's friend

Couples: Lizzie/Derek friendship at first then Dizzie later. And Lizzie/David but this is basically Lizzie and Derek centric though.

Warnings: Abuse, Drugs, Sex, Cursing.

XXXXXXXX

"_You saved my life." She sobbed and Derek hugged her as tightly as he could without hurting her._

_They just hugged for a couple minutes in silence. When she calmed down he released her he wiped the tears away from her eyes and kissed her softly on the lips._

_It was a short kiss and it was nothing compared to how he wanted to kiss her or the kind of kiss Lizzie wanted to get from Derek but it meant something to Lizzie. To her it meant that he was going to be there for her through out this whole thing…that he was going to be by her side._

"_You're worth saving." He whispered, their lips still touching as he broke away and started walking out of the room._

"_I'll be right back." He said smiling at her and watched as the corners of her mouth lifted and she smiled back at him._

"_Hurry." She smiled as she leaned back onto her pillow._

_He winked at her before walking out of the room._

_Lizzie took a deep breath. As content as she felt at this moment, she knew this wasn't over. _

_Not by a long shot._

XOXOXOX

Derek took a deep breath as he saw his family step out of the elevator in a panic. They were all worried and he could tell they wanted to see Lizzie really badly. When they all saw Derek; they ran over to him in hysterics.

"Derek how is she?"

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"How did you get here before us?"

"What's going on?"

"Is Lizzie okay?"

Edwin, Casey, dad, Marti, and Nora asked him all at once and he just looked at them sadly.

"You can't go in." He said bluntly and they all stared at him in shock. He knew they were going to take it hard but right now all he cared about was making sure Lizzie was okay.

"What do you mean we can't go in? I'm her mother!" She shrieked in out rage ready to yell at the nurse or doctor who is not allowing her to see her daughter.

"It's not because of the doctor. Liz doesn't want to see any of you." He said softly not wanting to hurt them; but needing to tell them the truth.

"Wait, what do you mean any of **you**? Who does she want to see?" Casey asked angrily. Her and Lizzie have always been so close and now she doesn't want to see her after she just went through something so horrible. She should be there to help her through this and Lizzie doesn't want to see her own flesh and blood?

"Lizzie doesn't want to see anyone other than her doctor, her nurse, Sam, Trevor, and….me." He said and all their mouths dropped.

"Why you Derek?" His dad asked him softly. He seems to be the only calm one of the bunch. Just by looking at his son, George could see he is really afraid and upset about this whole ordeal, probably just as much as Lizzie.

"Because me and Sam were the ones that saved her from getting….you know." He muttered not wanting to say the word "rape" because of his little sister who was on the verge of tears for the second time today.

He leaned down and picked her up in his arms.

"Don't cry Smarti, she's going to be okay." He whispered into her ear.

"Why is she here?" She asked as she was crying on his shirt.

"The evil man tried to take her from me." He said simply knowing that she'd remember what she said to them while they were playing married.

She looked up at her big brother and wiped the tears away from her little brown eyes.

"You saved her from the bad man?" She asked innocently

"Yea ma and Sam saved her from the bad man." He smiled softly and gave her a hug before setting her down on the floor.

"Is the bad man going to hell?" She asked him looking up at her big brother. He always had the answers; even if they were wrong she still listened to him over anyone; even her mommy and daddy.

"No, but he is going somewhere very close for a very long time." He said coldly thinking that hell would be the easy way out for David. He deserved to rot in jail and then die and rot in hell.

He looked at his family again who seemed to be slightly affected by the words he said to his baby sister.

"Look, please just respect her choice. She went through something really bad tonight by someone who should have been locked up years ago. Just….let her come to you." He begged his voice breaking a little.

Nora nodded sadly and handed Derek the flowers the got for Lizzie at the gift shop on the first floor.

"Just…tell her we love her okay?" She asked him and gave him a hug as everyone else gave Derek the things they were going to give their (step) sister.

"I promise." He nodded at them as they all walked back to the elevator. Well everyone except Casey.

"Guess the tables are turned aren't they?" Casey asked him smiling sadly as tears started forming in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her confused. He hasn't really had respect for Casey ever since the summer where she completely transformed to fit in with her football boyfriend and ditched everyone; including Emily and Lizzie. This is probably their first "meaningful" talk since last year.

"Ever since I've known you I've always been the good kid, the grade grubber, the do gooder and you were the one who was heartless and didn't give a shit about anyone but Marti. Guess the tables are turned." She says disappointed in herself. Lizzie tried to tell her but she completely shut her out and went back to getting ready for her date. How could she be so stupid?!

"You could always change back." He said simply and she shook her head.

"Even if I did it wouldn't change anything." She mumbled thinking about Trevor and Emily and her sister. She let them all down for meaningless fucks and countless booze.

"You'd be surprised how forgiving people are." He said and she looked at him and smiled a little.

"Tell Lizzie I love her, and if she ever needs anything to call me." She said putting her hand on Derek's shoulder before walking back to the elevator where her family was waiting for her.

"I will and remember what I said. Lizzie will need you at one point. Don't let her down again." He warned her before walking back to Lizzie's room.

He saw that she was trying to watch TV but she couldn't concentrate. Her hands kept fidgeting and she was biting her lip. She only did that when she was nervous.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked bringing her out of her thoughts. She jumped a little and looked at him before smiling nervously. The previous news report was about her and David and Derek and even mentioned Sam.

"Everyone knows now." She stated looking back at the TV.

"What are you talking about?" He asked and sat next to her on the edge of her hospital bed putting all the gifts on the table next to them. He gently took his hand in her and made her look at him.

"There was a news report on us. David was on it getting arrested. He was shouting at me." She said sadly and started rubbing his hand with hers. His words that he screamed at the TV scared her. He was warning her he'd be back.

"He's not going to hurt you again Lizzie. I promise you that with my life." He vowed.

"He could get out though. If he had enough money he could get off on bail before the trial and he would go after me." She stated and he nodded. That was true but he didn't know if it would happen anyway.

"You're going to testify against him aren't you?" He asked.

"Of course. I would never want him to do what he did to me to someone else." She said looking away from him and just looking at their intertwined hands.

"But you're scared." He also stated and she nodded.

"Aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm scared but I'm scared for you; not myself." He admitted.

"Can I ask you something and you promise to say the truth?" She asked timidly.

"Yea anything." He declared

"How bad do I look? What's the damage?" She asked biting her lip and she could taste the blood on them.

He looked at her and stroked her hair and he could see the old bruise on her cheek.

"Sport, you still look beautiful even if you have some bruises and possibly a concussion." He said smiling softly at her and she gave him a thankful smile.

"Can you give me a mirror, because someone's stretching the truth?" She jokes and laughs a little. Derek can't think she's beautiful like this? She's never been beautiful.

"Hey I might be the lord of lies but that doesn't mean I always lie. Do you remember what I told you that day when you and Ed had a fight at dinner?" He asked softly

"I just remember telling you that I couldn't tell you about David because you don't see eye to eye on things." She admitted.

"I told you that you're worth more than all of the guys at our school combined. I meant what I said that day Liz. You are worth so much more than you think." He believed that with all his heart. Even before he had feelings for her; he knew she was someone who was so special.

She shook her head as tears started coming down her face.

"If that's true; why…why did this happen to me? Why was I so fucking stupid not to see the truth all along?! Why didn't I see that Edwin was right?" She exclaimed now sobbing uncontrollably and Derek wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could and held her as she cried.

He rocked her gently as the tears fell from both their eyes. He knew she was going to have a rough time with this and he knew she was going to need someone other than him to help her through it. She shouldn't be just with someone who secretly wants her; it's not right. She needs someone more.

"You know, I don't know how to answer your questions; but you know what? Sometimes the worst things in the world and be blessings in disguise." He whispered in her ear causing her to shiver. She broke apart from him and wiped away the tears from her eyes. She was looking at him so intensely he didn't even know what to expect.

"Like what?"

"Like an unknown friendship." He said smiling a little as he looked at their hands that somehow gotten laced together.

"What about an unknown love?" She said smirking a little. She still remembers every kiss, every touch, and every moment she spent with David but for some reason she wants to replace those memories with the ones she shared with Derek. That has to say something, doesn't it?

Derek smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead tenderly.

"Maybe." He said taking the gifts that the family gave him and placing them on the bed.

"These are from everyone." He said and she smiled sadly.

"Were they mad?" she asked almost afraid to know.

"Not mad, just upset. They really wanted to see you but I told them when you're ready, you'll come to them." He muttered and looked as she opened one of the cards.

"Dear Lizard. Please get better soon and know that we love you until the day we die. Get well soon, love mom." Lizzie recited and showed Derek the cover which was a mommy bird kissing a baby bird who had a broken wing.

"Hey there's something on the back." He said and turned it over and read it aloud.

"You're wing may be broken, but soon you'll be able to fly. Wow she made it seem like you were on your death bed." He joked and she laughed softly and shook her head.

She picked up the flowers and smelled them. They were purple lilies; her favorite.

"I love these." She stated holding the flowers close to her until she noticed a card in there as well.

"Stargazer lilies can say anything from 'Congratulations',' I'm Sorry', to everything in between. There are no words to say about this situation other than I'm here for you." She read and Derek looked at her.

"Love George." She smiled and smelt the flowers once more before handing them to Derek who smiled and nodded. His dad might not be the smartest person in the world but he gained a lot of respect from his oldest son right now. For once…he did something really and truly right.

"Smarti sent you this." He laughed and gave her the stuffed white tiger with a little note attached to it that said 'I love you'.

She smiled and hugged the animal to her. She's always loved animals and tigers were always one of her favorites because they seemed to strong and confident; something she admired as well as envied.

She saw that Edwin gave her a small card telling him that he's sorry he's been such an ass lately and that he wanted their friendship to go back to the way it was. It was sweet and she was thankful that not once it said the words 'I told you so' even though she knows he probably wanted to.

"What's that large card there?" She asked lying back on her pillow with her new toy, just watching Derek.

Derek opens the card and a charmed bracelet comes out of it. It didn't look like something they sold in the gift shop. It looked really old and expensive. He held it up to show her and she gasped before taking it from his hand gently and clutching it to her.

It was her grandmother's charmed bracelet. She's always loved it but Casey claimed it when their grandma passed away three years ago.

"I know how much you loved this Lizzie and as usual I was selfish and took it for myself. I made a lot of mistakes this year especially with you. You tried to tell me what was going on and I didn't bother to listen and I'm so sorry. You're my little sister and I did a terrible job protecting you. I promise if you ever need me I will be there this time. I love you with all my heart…even if I don't show it. Love your sister Casey. Just like Casey to write a novel." He said and he could see she was smiling along with a couple tears falling down her face.

"Maybe people can change." She muttered

"Of course they can. I did." He said smiling sticking his chest out jokingly and she laughed and shook her head.

"You didn't change Der, this is the you I've always seen." She admitted and he looked at her and smiled softly before leaning over to her and kissing her softly on the lips.

He broke away when she was about to yawn. He smiled and got up from the bed and put her gifts on the side and put her flowers in water.

"I'll let you get some sleep. You look tired." He said and was just about to leave when she grabbed his arm.

"Please don't go. Can you just lie with me until I fall asleep? Please?" She begged and he nodded before he lied on her bed with her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. Not after what she just went through; but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to leave her.

This was the blessing in disguise; an unknown love. He just hopes she'll realize it too.

And with that they both fell asleep, in each other's arms.

TBC

Wow okay I thought this was gonna be short but it wasn't. let me know what cha think:)


	12. I Need You

I don't own Life with Derek but I do own Lizzie's boyfriend David and maybe some of Lizzie and Edwin's friends but I don't own

I don't own Life with Derek but I do own Lizzie's evil boyfriend David and Amanda Lizzie's friend

Couples: Lizzie/Derek friendship at first then Dizzie later. And Lizzie/David but this is basically Lizzie and Derek centric though.

Warnings: Abuse, Drugs, Sex, Cursing.

XXXXXXXX

"_Please don't go. Can you just lie with me until I fall asleep? Please?" She begged and he nodded before he lied on her bed with her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. Not after what she just went through; but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to leave her._

_This was the blessing in disguise; an unknown love. He just hopes she'll realize it too._

_XXXXX_

Lizzie screamed franticly as she shot up from her bed. Her eyes were wide and she felt like her heart was going to explode from her chest.

"Lizzie, Liz what's wrong?!" Derek asked anxiously as he woke up to her screams. He held her in her arms as she started shaking.

"I had a nightmare." She muttered into his chest not crying but still shaking from the terror.

He didn't ask her about the nightmare because he can easily guess what was going through her head. She was dealing with something that never should have happened to her in the first place.

He gently rocked her and waited until she seemed to have calmed down.

"I'm here for you." He whispered into her ear and she shivered but for once….it wasn't from fear.

She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile before she hugged him.

"I know and that's what's keeping me from breaking; knowing you're here for me." She stated and she sighed in contentment when he started rubbing her back soothingly.

They were interrupted when a doctor came in hesitantly. She eyed Derek accusingly before walking toward her patient.

"Are you okay dear? We heard screaming." She asked softly but still glared at Derek thinking he was the cause. She's seen many patients get scared by any male after they get sexually harassed and she was not going to stand for it.

"Yea I just had a bad dream; I'm fine." She said clearly seeing the looks the doctor was giving Derek.

"Maybe you should rest a little more…alone that is." She said softly.

"No!" Lizzie protested quickly her eyes widening with fear. Derek can't leave! He keeping me from crying.

"I don't want to be alone."

"Alright as you wish. Just press the call button if you need anything and a nurse will be here right away." She said as she walked out of the room.

Derek looked at Lizzie as he replayed what the doctor said. Maybe it would be a good idea if he went home; maybe then Lizzie can cope in a way that doesn't involve him hovering her.

"That nurse was being very rude." Lizzie commented softly shaking her head. She was still wrapped in Derek's embrace and she didn't want to leave it. He made her feel so safe.

He didn't answer instead he just wrapped his arms around her tighter making her flinch in pain. Her stomach was still really sore.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and she moved her head so she could look him in the eyes.

"Not your fault. You didn't punch me in the stomach." She said dryly.

"Still I'm sorry I couldn't have been there sooner." His sadness was so easy to detect and it made she shoot up and hold his face in her tiny hands.

"Stop; never say that again, you hear me? If it wasn't for you I would have either been raped or dead or both and honestly I wouldn't know what he would have done first because he was that fucking sick!" She forcefully said before releasing his face.

Derek looked so pained looking at Lizzie. Her face made him cry when he first saw it but now he could see the bruises that fully formed on her beautiful face. How could he have let something like that happen to Lizzie of all people?! Someone he cares about more than he's willing to admit to her right now.

"I feel like I failed you." He confessed looking on the bed.

He felt her hold onto him in her fragile arms and kiss his hair. It felt so soft. Like a kiss from and angel. He looked at her finally and saw she still had some tears in her eyes. He tenderly wiped them away and fought the urge to smirk when he saw her sigh and close her eyes; pushing her cheek further into his hand. He always knew he had that affect on women but he never thought he'd get that reaction from Lizzie.

She was almost in bliss. Derek's skin on hers was better than anything. It made her feel wanted…loved; but best of all it made her forget the bad and just focus on him. Why couldn't she have just fallen in love with him before she ever met David?!

Wait….love?

That thought made her eyes snap wide open as she looked at Derek who was currently trying hard not to smile. Wait, did she just say she loved Derek; as in love, love Derek?! Sure she was very confused about what exactly she and he were doing but she didn't really think it was love. Lust? Nah, sure, Derek was beyond sexy and hot but she isn't that shallow; she's never felt something for someone purely on their looks. Maybe it was just attention; Derek has been with her every step of her way with David even if she didn't know it, maybe her head was feeling admiration.

But her heart was screaming so much more.

She backed away from his touch and regrets it as soon as she saw his smile drop and the hurt in his deep brown eyes. She never wanted to hurt him but she was just so confused right now.

"Are you okay?" He couldn't help but ask.

"I'm confused." She admitted gently.

"About what exactly?" He said slowly although he had a feeling he knew exactly what she's confused about.

Lizzie didn't say anything at first, she just continued to look at him biting her lip which once again broke and blood was streaming down her lips.

"Look…I think I know what this is about." He started to say.

"You do?" She asked timidly wiping her mouth.

"Yeah I do." He says while getting out of her hold and standing up.

"What…what are you doing?" She asked fearful.

"I'm leaving. Look I know I'm not making this any better for you. You don't need me here, kissing you, flirting with you or any other shit I've been doing since you got here. I'm just making things worse for you and you don't need it…you don't need me." He murmured trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall down his face.

"No! Please don't go! I do…I need you here. Please, please don't leave me." She begged him hysterically; trying to get up and run over to him; but these stupid fucking wires were in her way. When she started pulling one of them off Derek quickly went to her side and held her down on the bed.

"Hey, stop doing that! You'll never get outta here if you don't just do what the doctors want." His voice was strained and his grip was weak but Lizzie still did as he said.

When he saw she wasn't going to move; he grabbed the call button that was on her bed and pressed the small button.

They both didn't say a word to each other while they waited for the nurse to come in. It hurt them too much. Derek just wanted to make this easier on her without him making moves on her and confusing her but his desire for her was growing with every moment he spent with her. He couldn't control himself. Lizzie on the other hand, wanted Derek with her more than anyone. He made her feel safe and yea she was confused about where her and Derek stood, relationship wise, but that didn't mean she wanted him to leave her. She needs him; even if he doesn't think it.

"Hello miss, do you need something?" The nurse walked in with a friendly smile; not aware she was interrupting a privet moment between the two step siblings.

"Yes, one of her wires came out and I think it would be a good idea to sedate her so she won't have anymore nightmares." Derek stated not even looking at the nurse but still at his Lizzie.

"Okay well I'll be right back with everything you need." She said cautiously, finally noticing something was up. She walked out of the room quickly and knew she wasn't going to be rushing.

"Please don't go." She begged him again once the door shut.

"I have to." He said getting up once more.

"Just relax; the more relaxed you get the quicker you'll recover and the sooner you can get outta here." He advised.

"Will you come back?" She asked choking up a little.

"Maybe, it depends." He said carefully.

"On what?" she asked.

"If you still want me to after this." He says before taking her face in his hands and roughly kissing her. His lips were demanding, harsh, and oh so amazing. Lizzie felt like she died and gone to heaven and just as she started to kiss him back, he broke the kiss.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." He panted before gently kissing her forehead.

"Maybe I'll come back; but I just want to give you some space." He said

"Yeah well maybe I don't want any space from you!" She yelled and he stopped walking and looked at her.

"I'm not going to fuck this up Sport. You just went through something traumatic and the last thing you need is a relationship with me. I got to go." He said and walked out of the room.

For now. She'll do whatever it takes to get him to see he's not fucking this up. She does need him; even if no one else thinks she should.

XXXX

When Derek got into his car he finally let the tears fall freely. He couldn't believe he just kissed Liz. His step sister; his youngest step sister! His amazing, sporty, beautiful, funny, fifteen year old step sister. His whole heart ached for her and her alone; but what hurt him the most is he knows it shouldn't have happened. He shouldn't feel this strongly for her; hell he shouldn't feel this way about anyone.

He was always Derek Nicholas Venturi datable but not able to commit. He didn't stay in a relationship for long and when he was in one; he wasn't exactly faithful. He would never date two girls at once; but he would flirt with other women all the time sometimes even in front of his date and he never felt guilty about it. He was Derek; heartless with no conscious what's so ever, but this one girl; this one beautiful woman, who just happens to be his little step sister changed that all. He wanted to commit to her; he wanted to be a gentleman who treated her right; he wanted to be chivalry even though he thought it was dead, he wanted to kiss her every second of everyday and feel that electric shock go through his body like it was doing now; he wanted to make her so happy.

He sighed as he wiped away his tears. He knew it wasn't possible; not only did he believe that Lizzie would never feel for him what he feels for her but the fact that she was his step sister was something they couldn't ignore.

No one would accept it; even if he and Lizzie did get together, everyone would be against them. Some stupid shit about incest; he wouldn't be dating Marti; who in fact, was his blood relative. Lizzie and he had no blood relation; he only met her about three years ago. Emily was more of his sister than Lizzie was!

"I need to get outta here." He mumbled to himself as he turned on his car and followed the path to Sam's house. Yeah, it was like two AM but he needed his best friend right now and he knows Sam was probably wondering about what he told him; when he told him he knew someone who might be involved with David Roberts.

"I'm more than into her now. I think I love her." He thinks to himself as he pulls into the Jefferson's driveway.

He gets out of his car and faces his friend.

TBC

Bad ending I know but next chapter will probably feature Lizzie talking to a lot of people including Casey, Sam, and the cops. Derek I don't know what he's gonna do yet lol anyway hoped u liked it!


	13. Love is Love and we're it

I don't own Life with Derek but I do own Lizzie's boyfriend David and maybe some of Lizzie and Edwin's friends but I don't own

I don't own Life with Derek but I do own Lizzie's evil boyfriend David and Amanda Lizzie's friend

Couples: Lizzie/Derek friendship at first then Dizzie later. And Lizzie/David but this is basically Lizzie and Derek centric though.

Warnings: Abuse, Drugs, Sex, Cursing.

XXXXXXXX

(Last Chapter)

"_Please don't go." She begged him again once the door shut._

"_I have to." He said getting up once more._

"_Will you come back?" She asked choking up a little._

"_Maybe I'll come back; but I just want to give you some space." He said_

"_Yeah well maybe I don't want any space from you!" She yelled and he stopped walking and looked at her._

"_I'm not going to fuck this up Sport. You just went through something traumatic and the last thing you need is a relationship with me. I got to go." He said and walked out of the room._

Xxxxxx

The moment Derek left the hospital; Lizzie was crying her eyes out; even when the doctors came to sedate her. She screamed bloody murder for them to get out and that she didn't want any drugs. She just needed Derek, she needed him holding her and talking to her like they normally did before David even came in the picture.

She didn't get much sleep and her doctor that kept checking up on her, was really worried about her. He came every two hours and was so disappointed when she was still awake, holding the bracelet Casey gave her or hugging the stuffed tiger like it was about to disappear.

At around eight in the morning Doctor Kane came in again; except this time he looked like he had a determined glint in his eye.

"Miss McDonald, can I have a word with you please?" He asked softly but she could still see the glint there.

"Sure." She answered sitting up from her bed and looking at him.

"Is there a reason you're not sleeping and wont let the doctors give you something to help you sleep?" He didn't sound mad more like he just wanted to understand.

"I don't want to sleep; I don't feel safe here alone. As for the drugs….well drugs are what got me into this condition so I'm not taking anything!" She said the last part harshly. This doctor could go fuck himself for all she cared he had no right to ask such stuff.

"What would make you feel safe Lizzie?" he asked sympathetically.

Lizzie looked at Doctor Kane for a long time before she lied back down and clutched her stuffed tiger tightly.

"Derek." She whispered as the tears started falling down again.

XOXOXOXOX

It was eight in the morning and Derek still hasn't moved. When Sam woke up at seven to take a shower and get ready for school he was surprised to see Derek sitting on his desk chair just sitting there.

At first he was really worried and started asking how Lizzie was; but he just shook his head when asked if she was hurt. He hasn't moved since.

"D, man, you gotta talk to me. What's wrong with you; I've never seen you so down." It was true, in all the years they've been friends, he's never seen his goofy, playboy best friend so serious, except the day their parents got divorced but that didn't count; even that doesn't compare to how his friend was now.

"I love her." He said so suddenly so depressingly but he said it like he was realizing it for the first time.

He loves Lizzie. Sam already knew that. When Derek says he's into a girl he usually doesn't sound so helpless and when he saw them at the park; he knew Derek had fallen for his step sis.

"You love her." He nodded smiling at him a little.

Hearing him say the words back must have snapped something inside him because he jumped up and looked at him hysterically.

"I can't love! Even if I could she's Lizzie, she's Sport, she's my step sister! She's fifteen! She was almost raped by David Roberts!" He started yelling a little and Sam had to shh him so he didn't wake up his sisters.

"I kissed her." He stated and Sam's eyes went wide.

"When?"

"Before I left her. I left the hospital; she doesn't need me." He whispered.

He spent all night replaying everything that went on in the past couple days and he still couldn't believe that all happened in such a short amount of time.

"Dude I don't know anything about love because honestly; I've never been in it, but you are. You love Lizzie who just happens to be someone close to you. She's not your real sister and if that's the only thing that's stopping the great Derek Venturi….well then he isn't as great as I thought he was." Sam advised him softly patting him on the back.

"What do I do?" He asked hopelessly.

"Talk to her about it; tell her how you feel." He urged and took a quick glance at his clock. He still had awhile.

"I told her I wasn't going to fuck this up."

"And you're not going to! Dude the only thing you're fucking up is the chance to help her through what she just went through."

"Lizzie's strong, she can fight herself. She needs to stand on her own two feet." He said confidently.

"Maybe she wants to know that you're going to be there for her when she doesn't want to fight."

"I can't go back there right now."

"Then stay here. I'm going to school; stay as long as you want. Think about what I said." Sam said as he walked out of his room, leaving Derek alone with his thoughts.

XXXXX

At nine at the dot the police were at her door. She really didn't want to talk to them but she knew she was going too eventually if she was going to put David away; she just wished that she wasn't going through this alone; but in a way she does like it better this way.

That way she can tell the truth without being afraid of what she says; so she doesn't feel like she's even more of a fuck up.

"Hello Miss McDonald, is it okay if we ask you a few questions?" One of the young male cops asked her politely as he and the women in back of him came in her room.

"It's fine." She said shortly sitting up.

"How did you meet David Roberts?" The woman asked

"The first day of school…I ran into him and he offered to walk me to class when I found out he was in the same class as me."

"Where you guys friends?" The man asked as he finished writing down her answer in his notepad.

"Yea, we were like best friends; but he didn't want me to tell anyone in my family. I didn't understand why at first but now I do."

"Didn't you find that strange? That he wanted to keep your friendship secret?"

"At first. But when I questioned him about it he just said he wanted me all to himself and I was too happy with his answer to really think about it." She admitted.

"Do you know if he did drugs of any kind or drank or any other illegal activities?" The woman asked again.

"I only saw him smoke weed once and I admit I did take one hit and I regret it so much now, as for drinking, he's seventeen years old; who doesn't drink?!" She weakly jokes; her voice cracking a little.

"Did he ever hurt you before yesterday?" The man asked softly.

Lizzie nodded sadly. "The day after we got together we went on our first date. We went to a small restaurant and then we hung out at his place. He had a couple beers with his friends and they started talking about things that really pissed me off so I left….when I was half way home; he pushed me into the alley…" She stopped talking when she couldn't speak anymore. The memories were too much. Oh god she felt like she was dying.

"He…..he hit me….then hurt….Trevor….said he…. kill me." She panted and started crying loudly.

The male cop immediately went to her side and started rubbing her back telling her to take slow breaths; while the female cop went to get a nurse.

"She's hyperventilating." Doctor Kane said pulling a breathing mask over her mouth and putting something in her IV.

"I'm sorry you're going to have to come back later." Lizzie could faintly hear the doctor tell the police say…

Before everything went black.

XXXX

By noon Derek finally realized he needed to get out of Sam's house. He knew his mom was still there and he also knew that she knew he was there so it didn't really matter if he went out the window or the front door.

He walked out of his bedroom to be greeted by Sam's little sisters Gabi and Bella.

"Derek!" They exclaimed hugging him forcefully.

"Hey, how are two of my favorite ladies?" He asked them weakly but it still made them giggle like it always does.

"Sammy tells us you say that to everyone!" Gabi said pouting a little. Derek was always like another brother to her and she loves him like one. Bella smiled shyly at him; she really likes Derek but she thinks he doesn't like her much; and that he only likes Gabi. She's the pretty one.

"Now then, Sam's just lying. You guys you like my little sisters too. I love you guys like I love Marti." He clarified softly and they both hugged him again and pulled him to their height so they could kiss him on the cheek.

"Love you Derek!" They said together before skipping their way into their room.

"They really do love when you come over." A voice behind him said softly and he knew it immediately.

"They got so big." He said softly turning around and seeing Mrs. Jefferson in all her beauty.

"Yea they are; they start school next year." She smiled.

"Wow; I remember when they first came home." He smiled too remembering how Sam was afraid he was going to have to sleep in the garage to make room for the twins.

"Derek, are you okay? I heard you sneaking in in the middle of the night." She stated and not in an annoying controlling parental way but in the way that lets him know she's worried about him.

"Confused I guess." He admits.

"You? Now that's something I never heard before." She jokes and he just smiles a little.

"About what?" She asked moving closer to her surrogate son.

"What's your definition of incest?" He asked her bluntly. He needed to hear someone else's view of that word and he knows he'll listen to what she has to tell him.

"Flowers in the Attic." She smiles and he gave her a look of puzzlement.

"Incest I always believed was blood related people getting into a physical relationship; but you know what my view is on love?" She asked him gently putting her hand on his arm.

"No what?" He whispers.

"Love is Love. It has no age, no genetics, no sexuality, no boundaries, no limitations. Because if you really love someone; nothing else matters except being with that person." She answers him giving him smile of encouragement which he returns.

"Thanks Mrs. Jefferson. I better get going."

"So…you and Casey huh?" She asked her face a little scrunched making him laugh.

"Oh hell no! I mean…heck no." He amends and laughs knowing that she knows how Casey's been lately and she shakes her head in amusement.

"So it's the other pretty one then?" She asks her face more approved for him.

"Yea." He admits.

"Good luck Derek; and please remember what I said."

He nods and gives her a quick hug on a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." He smiles before walking out the door.

Derek closes the door and smiles before running to his car.

XXXXX

When Lizzie opens her eyes at around 12:30 she knows she's not alone. A surge of panic hit her until she looks and sees Trevor sitting in the chair Derek sat in when he was here.

"Hey Lizzie." He smiles and she tries to smile back but she can't. She slowly sits up and takes off the breathing mask and puts it next to her.

"How long have you been here?" Lizzie asks him.

"Not long I just couldn't stand being at school. So I left at lunch." He smirks and she smiles back.

"Skipping is not good you know." She teases him.

"Well who ever said I was good?!" He laughs but Lizzie doesn't laugh back.

"You are. You're a great person Trevor." She says seriously.

"And you are too."

"No I'm not. It's my fault. It's my fault you got beat up by David and it's my fault you were in the hospital."

"No it's not. You wanna know why I went over to your house that day?" He asks and she looks at him confused.

"You said you wanted to help me with soccer."

"Well that's true but the real reason I went over that particular day was because Derek asked me if I would that day. He was so worried about you." He confessed and looked at Lizzie who was astonished.

"Derek was so mad at me that day." She whispered. Even then Derek was watching out for her. She shook her head in amazement. He's watching her now; she knows it.

"Do you know where he is now?" She asked excitedly but her face dropped when he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Liz; no one's heard of him all day. We thought he was with you."

She bit her lip to try to stop the tears from falling. He was here, but he left. He kissed her… and left.

"No he left around two in the morning." She said sadly

"You really care about him don't you?" He asked softly putting his hand over hers.

"So much." She whispers as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Then go after him." He advised

"I wish I knew where he was; so he'd know I DO need him." She said pausing for a little before looking at Trevor again.

"He kissed me before he left." She admitted.

"Not surprised. You and Derek were like made for each other." He said and smiled when her face lit up with his words.

"Really?!" She asked

"Definitely." He nodded before getting up.

"I'm going to try and look for your prince charming. I'll come again soon. Oh by the way…the old Casey's back. This morning she broke up with Max saying she doesn't like how much she's changed." He said and Lizzie smiled happily.

"I'm glad; I missed her." She says and waves goodbye to him as he walks out the door.

Not even ten minutes later Doctor Kane came in. He frowned seeing her without her breathing mask but didn't say anything because she would have to take it off to talk anyway.

"How are you feeling now that you got some sleep?" He asked nicely.

"Better actually; my stomach doesn't feel really bad right now although my chest hurts a little." She says truthfully and he nods and writes that down.

"That's really good to hear about your stomach. Your chest hurts because you were hyperventilating before; you need to relax."

"So when can I go home?" She asks him. Hopefully she'll be home by thanksgiving.

"I don't see why you can't go home soon. If you get some more sleep maybe you can go home tomorrow." He says smiling when she squeals in excitement.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Oh and by the way, that boy who was here last night asked me to give you this." Dr. Kane pulled an envelope from his pocket and gave it to Lizzie. She held it and thanked him again before he walked out of her room.

She stared at the envelope for a few more seconds before hesitantly opening it like it was made of glass.

Inside was a picture of them from over the summer. It was them sitting on the couch together and watching some sports thing and they were both smiling at the camera. She smiled at the picture before looking how happy they both look.

_Dear Sport,_

_I'm sorry for leaving last night and I'm even more sorry I didn't give you this letter myself but that's just the coward in me. I didn't want to leave but I honestly think that you don't need me there as a safety net. You're strong Sport. You're a fighter and you don't need me to help fight your battle and I know that even though David is gone for the time being you're still fighting one hell of a battle. I just want you to know that you are never going to be alone through out all this. I AM here for you but…I can't bear to confuse you any longer. I'm not sorry I kissed you and I'm not sorry I fell for you. You can call me anytime you want; day or night by cell will be on. Love you Sport and don't __**ever**__ forget that._

_Only Yours,_

_Der._

Tears were falling down Lizzie's face as she reread Derek's letter. He loved her; he loved her and he wasn't sorry he kissed her; he left because he thinks she doesn't feel the same. Oh how wrong Der can be sometimes! But he was right about one thing. She does need to fight her battle alone; she doesn't need a safety net.

Because she was a fighter and she's gonna fight David so he stays in jail where he belongs.

She's gonna fight _for_ Derek; because they are an unknown friendship that turned into an unknown love.

TBC.

Wow this is pretty long but I hoped you liked it next chapter will hopefully be thanksgiving. Let me know what you think.


	14. Home Sweet Home

I don't own Life with Derek but I do own Lizzie's evil boyfriend David and Amanda Lizzie's friend

Couples: Lizzie/Derek friendship at first then Dizzie later. And Lizzie/David but this is basically Lizzie and Derek centric though.

Warnings: Abuse, Drugs, Sex, Cursing.

XXXXXXXX

(Last Chapter)

_Tears were falling down Lizzie's face as she reread Derek's letter. He loved her; he loved her and he wasn't sorry he kissed her; he left because he thinks she doesn't feel the same. Oh how wrong Der can be sometimes! But he was right about one thing. She does need to fight her battle alone; she doesn't need a safety net._

_Because she was a fighter and she's gonna fight David so he stays in jail where he belongs._

_She's gonna fight for Derek; because they are an unknown friendship that turned into an unknown love._

XXXX

The next morning Dr. Kane told Lizzie she was allowed to go home that afternoon. She wanted nothing more than to call Derek and tell him the good news but the more she thought about it, the more she thought about the letter she must have reread a billon times over the night. She remembered the letter word per word and she knows exactly what he's telling her.

He was right, she didn't need a safety net; which is why she called Casey and asked her if she could pick her up from the hospital after school. Casey was so happy she was getting a second chance she was more than enthused to pick her up. She didn't even bother asking her why Derek wasn't going to. She knows her sister will ask her sooner or later what's going on with them. Casey might have changed a lot but she still is a nosey do-gooder and always will be.

She looked around her hospital room and noticed that this wasn't as horrible as she thought it was. If anything, good things have taken place here…and all of them were with Derek.

"That has to tell me something." She muttered to herself as she stepped out of her bed. Her legs were wobbly but she didn't care, she was finally getting out.

By the time Casey came, Lizzie was so antsy she walked right outside as soon as she saw her sister's face. She heard Casey calling for her as signed her release papers but paid her no mind.

When she got outside she smiled as she felt the coldness of Canada that she's known and loved for so long. It's been too long since she's really felt the wind.

"Are you ready to go home now, or do you wanna just drive around for a little?" Casey's soft voice said from behind. Casey could tell that she was having a moment and didn't want to interrupt but she was worried about her little sister.

"Can we drive for a little? I don't want to go home just yet." Lizzie answered gently and gave her sister a half smile as they walked to the car.

"So where do you wanna go?" Casey smiled as she started the car.

Lizzie paused for a moment. She knew exactly where she wanted to go but at the same time…she didn't want to go with Casey.

"Anywhere is fine." She lied.

"Want to get a smoothie?"

She could tell that Casey was making a hard effort to be there for her and she really appreciated it. This was the Casey she remembered and as much as it annoyed her sometimes, she loved her this way so much better than how she was before.

"I'd like that."

The car ride was silent but comfortable. It was kinda like things were before everything changed. Before Casey figured out boozed and sex and before David ever came into the picture. It was almost like they were the same old Casey and Lizzie who only really had each other, too bad things were too fucked up now for it to go back that way.

When they reached the mall, Casey stopped and looked at Lizzie. She could tell she was holding back tears.

"I wanted to say this before we went inside and definitely before we went home but…I'm so sorry Lizzie and I wanted you know that I really have changed, and this time it's for the better." Tears started pouring down Casey's eyes like a stream, and for a moment Lizzie saw her as blissfully beautiful.

"I know you have, and I'm so happy to have my sister back but right now I need you guys to wait for me to change back too, and even then…I wont be the same Lizzie I once was." She said truthfully and reached for her sister and wiped the stray tears away.

Casey smiled sadly and got out of the car before rushing and giving Liz a bone crushing hug.

"I love you so much." She muttered into her hair.

"I love you too Casey, no matter what." She whispered

"Promise?" Casey chocked hugging her even more tightly.

Lizzie looked straight ahead and pictured David's face smiling at her.

"I promise." She swore hardly.

XOXOXOXO

Derek paced around his bedroom for millionth time in the past hour. He was beyond nervous. Today Lizzie was coming back home, and he couldn't be happier…or more scared. He hasn't heard from her since he left the hospital, and he knew she got his letter, he just doesn't know how she reacted.

"What if she freaked out, after all I am her step brother. Fuck." He swore to himself as he looked out the window again.

"Derek!" He heard his father yell from down stairs. He sighed to himself as he walked down the stairs to see dad, Nora, Marti, and Edwin staring up at him.

"What's up?" He asked he asked hesitantly. He could see in their eyes this conversation wasn't going to be a light one.

"Derek, before the girls get here we wanted to let you know that David's lawyer got in touch with us today." Nora said. This whole ordeal has been so hard on her and for once he can say he really saw her as family because they both cared for one person like she was their own.

"And... what did she want?"

Nora, at that point was lost for words so his dad stepped in for his new wife, who was at the point of tears once again.

"The court date is in two weeks and they want you to go on the stand. Do you think you can handle that without losing control?" Dad as been a lot lighter towards his oldest since that night, he could see the pain in Derek's eyes when he finally came home.

"Yeah, I can handle it…for Lizzie. I want that bastard in jail so he can't hurt anyone else." Derek said harshly before walking back upstairs.

Everyone looked at each other in sympathy.

"I wish I could help him." George said sadly and Nora nodded in agreement.

"I hear ya daddy." Edwin said and Marti looked at her family and smiled before running upstairs after her big brother.

She ran all the way up to her brother's room and knocked real softly. She knew her Smerek loved her very much and that he never got mad at her if she tried to be around him, but she didn't want to push her luck this time. Smerek was really upset about Lizzie. She knew Derek wanted to marry Lizzie, she could see the way he looks at her.

After about a minute she heard him moving towards his door and him open it slightly. His face relaxed when he saw who was at the door and he opened it wider for Marti to enter.

"What's up Smarti?" His tone tried to be casual but she could tell he was really worn out.

Marti didn't say anything she just went up to her brother and hugged him as tightly as she could. At first she could tell his surprise and hesitation but after a couple seconds, he hugged her just as tight and lifted her from the floor.

"I love you Smarti, till the end of the world." He whispered into her ear softly, in a way only her big brother could do.

"I know Smerek, I love you too." She said back and looked at him straight in the eyes and smiled sadly as she wiped away a stray tear from Derek's face.

"No matter what." She swore.

"Do you promise?" He couldn't help but ask. He knew he was going to tell people about how he felt for Lizzie sooner or later, but he needed to know he always had the support of his little sister….the only one that really mattered besides Lizzie.

"I promise Smerek."

XOXOXOXO

As Casey pulled into the driveway, Lizzie couldn't help but take a deep breath. This was it. She was finally home, and she was finally going to see Derek again.

"Are you okay?" Casey asked her concerned. She figured Lizzie would be a little uneasy about seeing her family after the accident, but Lizzie looked like she was about to pass out.

Lizzie shook her head and gave her sister a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, it just feels like it's been so long, when it's only been a couple of days."

"A couple of days could feel like a lifetime sometimes." Casey laughed.

Lizzie laughed back, because in a fucked up kinda way, she was right. A couple of days completely changed everything Lizzie ever felt about everything.

"Aright let's go in before I lose my cool." Liz joked and opened the car door before slowly getting out and grabbing her bag.

Casey followed behind her as she walked to the front door. That is where Lizzie stopped. She didn't know if she could handle going in there. Seeing her mom and George's sympathetic glances and pity glares from Edwin with a mixture of gloating wasn't something she thinks she can handle just yet. Because everyone knows one thing Edwin loves, is being right.

"Hey, don't even worry about it. No one is going to treat you weirdly…well maybe Edwin but he's always weird." Casey tried to joke but instead she kinda choked a sob as what Lizzie guessed she was remembering why Lizzie was so nervous.

"Yeah…"

"Plus you know Derek will kick anyone's ass if they even look at you funny. He's been taking everything so hard." Casey said softly and Lizzie looked at her sister and wondered if she knew…if she knew Derek and her loved each other.

"Come on." Lizzie finally said before opening the door.

Immediately five pairs of eyes looked at her as soon as she stepped inside, but there was only one person who she was staring back at.

"Home sweet home." She muttered.

She could just tell this was going to be a long night.

"Lizzie, welcome home." Her mother was the first to reach out to her and give her a warm hug. She hugged her back

"It's good to be back." She muttered and smiled softly at everyone, who was still staring at her.

"Are you tired sweetie?" Nora asked while rubbing her arms which to be honest made Lizzie really uncomfortable.

"Nah since there was nothing to really do at the hospital all I did was sleep." She lied but tried to joke but her small smile faded when she saw everyone except Derek turn sheet white.

"I am a little hungry though." She jumped in trying to quickly change the subject.

"Well dinner is almost ready." George said timidly and Liz smiled at him.

"Okay thanks. What are we having?"

"Tacos!" Marti chirped making everyone smile.

"My favorite." Lizzie smiled and looked over at Derek who smiled to her. She knew it was his favorite too.

XOXOX

After dinner everyone decided to stay and watch a video together. Since Marti was there they picked a movie everyone liked…"Yours, Mine, and Ours"

"Oh my god I love Drake Bell in this he's so cute." Casey commented through out the movie.

"I love that Miranda Cosgrove is in it too. They are so good together; perfect brother/sister chemistry." Lizzie said as she shifted between Casey and Derek. Ever since she got home, both Derek and Casey haven't let her out of their sight, they were just trying to be sneaky about it…well at least Derek was.

"I'm just surprised you kids didn't make up some plan to try and get George and I to break up after we just got married." Nora laughed and so did everyone else.

"Well who knows, maybe Casey and Derek fought all this time to try and get you guys to split." Edwin teased making everyone laugh more.

By the time the movie ended everyone was play fighting about whose family they were most like.

"Oh hell no, The McDonalds are more organized and structured. The Venturis are free spirits." Derek commented making Edwin nod in agreement and even Marti.

Before Casey could defend herself, Nora jumped in.

"Yes, you guys are right. We are more organized but we were no way near little Navy Seals."

"That's for sure." Lizzie muttered to herself and Derek looked at her strangely and she just shrugged.

"Alright gang I think it's time we get off to bed. It's been a long night." Nora stated and glanced over at Lizzie. She smiled and hugged her daughter softly.

"It's good to see you home Lizard, I've missed my baby around so much." Nora whispered into her ear and kissed her softly on the cheek.

After Casey, George, Edwin, and Marti hugged Lizzie goodnight, Liz shifted nervously and looked at Derek who looked just as uncomfortable. After a couple seconds he gave her a quick hug and ruffled her hair.

"Night Sport." He muttered and walked upstairs.

Casey looked at Lizzie with confusion as everyone stared at the stairs on amazement. They thought when Lizzie came home Derek would be back to normal.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Casey couldn't help but ask.

Lizzie shrugged. She had no intention of telling them what's on Derek's mind, because she doesn't even know what he's thinking at this point.

"Probably girl troubles." Edwin suggested and Casey noticed how Lizzie turned a little pink before shrugging and then she too walked upstairs.

"Yeah…probably." Casey muttered to herself before the rest of the kids followed after Derek and Lizzie.

"There couldn't be anything going on between Derek and Liz…right?" Casey thought to herself as she closed her bedroom door.

XOXOXO

Lizzie shot up from her bed for about the millionth time in the past two hours. It was already midnight and she still couldn't go to sleep. David's face kept coming into her head and all those words of love that she used to love now only bring her pain. How can she go through seeing him again?!

When she noticed the tears streaming down her face she knew she couldn't stay in her bed any longer. She got up and put on her warm slippers and slowly crept out of her room.

When she found herself in front of Derek's room she took a deep breath and softly knocked.

It didn't take long for him to answer. His eyes showed nothing but concern for her as he quickly let her into his room.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently stroking her hair. He couldn't help it. When he saw her today all he wanted to do was run to her and kiss her and tell her how much he loved her…but he couldn't; at least not yet.

"I couldn't sleep too many memories." Lizzie admitted and closed her eyes at the feeling of bliss of him touching her.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Lizzie shook her head.

"No right now. I was just wondering if I could stay here tonight. I sleep better when I'm not alone." She was stuttering at that point. She was afraid he would say no.

"Of course. Here let me move everything so you'd be more comfortable." He rushed quickly to make his bed perfect. His heart was beating so fast. He knew she wasn't talking about sex but just being close to Lizzie gave his heart such a rush and he knew Liz was the only girl to ever be able to do that to him.

"Thank you." She whispered as she got into his bed as did Derek. They were far apart and Lizzie couldn't have that. She moved closer to him so that they could both feel the other's body heat, so that their lips weren't farther than inches away.

"Goodnight." He whispered and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and leaned in closer to kiss his lips.

"It will be now." She stated as she wrapped her arms around him and they fell into a peaceful sleep.

TBC


	15. Fallen Angel

I don't own Life with Derek but I do own Lizzie's evil boyfriend David and Amanda Lizzie's friend

Couples: Lizzie/Derek friendship at first then Dizzie later. And Lizzie/David but this is basically Lizzie and Derek centric though.

Warnings: Abuse, Drugs, Sex, Cursing.

XXXXXXXX

(Last Chapter)

"_Goodnight." He whispered and kissed her cheek._

_She smiled and leaned in closer to kiss his lips._

"_It will be now." She stated as she wrapped her arms around him and they fell into a peaceful sleep._

_XXX_

The next morning Derek woke up feeling better than he's felt in years. Holding Lizzie in his arms was like holding a fallen angel. She was beauty in its rarest form and when he keeps seeing her this upset just to be alone, it broke his heart. He wanted more than anything to take her pain away in whatever way he can.

Staying with her was like heaven to him. He never thought he would love someone like this. He never thought he was one to love someone that wasn't his family. He could almost laugh at the irony. He falls in love with one of the two girls he shouldn't have; he falls in love with his youngest step sister. Lizzie is his family, but she was so much more than that to him; she was and is his everything.

He opens his eyes and sees Lizzie looking back at him. She smiles shyly at him when she realizes she got caught watching him.

"Sorry, I didn't wanna wake you." She whispers and he shakes his head.

"You should have. What time is it?"

"Around five, I woke up at four thirty and I couldn't fall back to sleep. Instead I watched you."

"Damn it's early." He laughed as he held her tighter.

"I'm probably going to have to leave soon, you know Casey and mom will check on me as soon as they wake up." She said sadly.

"Only a couple more minutes." He said sleepily and held her to his chest and closing his eyes again.

"As fun as that would be, we would have no clue what to tell anyone if they found us like this."

He slowly opened his eyes and let his hold on her go.

"I guess you're right." He whispered sadly.

She doesn't say anything, she just starts stroking his cheek and running her fingers his soft crazy hair. She sees his close his eyes leaning closer to her touch.

"You know we need to talk about this soon right?" She whispered into his ear.

"I know…but I'll wait till when things get less crazy." He said as he starts touching her face as well. His soft touch was like silk on her skin.

"I don't wanna get up." She admitted

"But you have to." He finished for her.

"Can I come back tonight?" She asked, hoping he will say yes. She doesn't think she can get through a night without him.

He took her face in his hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You can stay with me as long as you want. I'll **always** be here with you." He said as tenderly as she's ever heard him. He leaned in closer and brushed his lips against hers.

"Thank you." She whispered as she leaned her forehead on his closing her eyes.

"You better go now or else I'll never let you leave." She smiled a little at that as she sat up from the bed and quickly stepped out of it.

She looked at him one more time and smiled as she quietly walked out of his room. Taking a deep breath she walked to her own room, knowing it wouldn't give her the same peace as Derek's room gave her.

She opened her door and was shocked to see Casey in her room wide awake.

"Casey…what..?" That's all that could come out of her mouth as the cold fear went through her.

"I was worried about you all night so I woke up early and got really scared when I noticed you weren't in bed. I thought maybe…something happened." She said trying to see something in her younger sister's eyes to give her answers.

"I….couldn't sleep last night, so I went to Derek to talk and I ended up falling asleep in there. I'm sorry I worried you Case, I didn't mean to." She did feel bad that Casey was worried about her but she wasn't willing to do everything to make her feel better like she used to. Yes she was and will always be Casey's younger sister, but she was not going to push away her bad feelings to make hers go away anymore.

Casey smiled weakly. "I remember a time when you used to go to me to talk to about your problems. It made me feel important you wanted my help."

Lizzie took a seat next to her sister on her bed. "If I thought you could help with this I'd go to you." After seeing Casey's hurt expression she knew she said the wrong thing.

"What I mean is, you can't really talk to me about what happened that day because you weren't there. Derek and Sam were. They were the ones who saw me on the ground bleeding, and crying hysterically because I was almost going to get raped or killed. I'm sorry Casey but you can't tell me you can relate something that's happened to you with that." She says the last part a little harshly and honestly she doesn't really care.

"I really fucked up, didn't I?" Tears started pouring down her cheeks but she tried to hide them from Lizzie's face.

"You made mistakes, so did I. Doesn't make you a bad person, it makes you less than perfect." She smirked knowing how she always tried to make everything in her life perfect.

Casey finally looked up and gave her sister a weak smile.

"I'm glad you have someone to talk to though, even if it's not me. Derek really stepped up when it came to you didn't he?"

Lizzie's eyes became suspicious as Casey continued on about Derek.

"I mean for him to know you were in trouble, and for him to stay with you in the hospital all that time, it really was a complete one eighty for him wasn't it?!"

"Casey, why don't you ask me what you really wanna ask me?" She was sick of all this bull shit when it came to getting information.

Casey looked sheepishly at her.

"Um what's going on with Derek?"

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I mean why is he still acting weird? We all thought it had to do with you being in the hospital but he was still acting strange last night." She knew that Lizzie knew the truth, she had to and she was determined to find out what's going on.

"I really don't know. He was talking to me last night like he normally does." She tried to shrug off the whole conversation now.

"Lizzie I know you know something." Casey stated.

"Maybe it's none of your business Casey!" she said in a loud whisper. She quickly regained her posture.

"I'm going to make breakfast for everyone, you're welcome to help me." Lizzie said ending the conversation and opening the door…

To quickly see Derek's door closing.

"Great." She said to herself shaking her head and walking downstairs.

XXX

After everyone woke up and ate the breakfast Lizzie prepared for everyone, alone, they all decided to just all have a family day and hang out. So she went upstairs and got dressed only to be walking into Marti.

"Whoa, sorry there Marti." She laughed.

"So when's the wedding?" She smiled.

Lizzie laughed, "Excuse me?"

"When are you and Smerek going to get married?"

Lizzie looked around the hallway to make sure they were alone and she closed the door.

"Marti, who told you this?" Lizzie asked her step sister afraid that someone like Casey or Edwin knew about her and Derek.

Marti smiled "No one told me silly, I can just tell. I promise I won't tell anyone." And with that she opened the door and skipped her way back down stairs.

"What is going on today?!" she thought to herself as she grabbed jeans and a white tee shirt and quickly changed.

She walked back downstairs and saw everyone waiting for her.

"So what are we doing today?"

"We were thinking of going down to the beach or something, then going to get a nice sea food dinner. How does that sound?" George said and Nora was smiling at him.

"That sounds good, but is it okay if we invite some other people?"

"Like who?" Casey asked before anyone else could.

"Sam's family." She smiled and Nora looked at her daughter affectionately before nodding.

"Sure let me call them now."

George went over to Lizzie and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I bet you ten I can beat you in a clam eating contest." He joked and she laughed

"Dude you're on."

When Nora came back she was smiling.

"Sam's dad went with Gabi and Bella to their ballet thing but Sam and Lily said they'd be happy to come with us."

"That's great!" George said.

"So who's riding with whom?" Edwin asks.

"Well there are three cars so George, Marti, and Edwin can go in one. I can go with Lily and Lizzie, and Sam, Derek, and Casey can go in one." Nora said after thinking about it.

"Actually maybe Casey should go with Lily and you because I'd feel bad if Sam had to deal with Derek and Casey fighting the whole ride." George said.

"Lizzie who do you wanna go with Casey or Derek?" her mother asked her and Lizzie's eyes went wide. Why did she have to choose between the two?

"If it's all the same with you Sport, I need to talk to Sam about some things." Derek said to Lizzie giving her an out to be with her sister and her mom. She threw him a grateful look.

"Then it's all settled." Nora said happy she got to spend more time with her daughter.

When Mrs. Jefferson and Sam got to the McDonald-Venturi household they all said their hellos and got to show on the road.

Sam got into Derek's car and watched as he didn't say anything at first.

About ten minutes into the drive Sam finally the courage to talk.

"So…are you tell me what's on your mind or am I just gonna have to talk to myself this whole drive?"

"You already know what's going on so why do I have to say it?" He said a little harshly.

"So you like Lizzie, you guys are good for each other. You both have this strength but you both need each other to really move along." Sam says

"I wanna think you're right but what would happen if the fam finds out? Casey's already up Lizzie's ass about me and I don't wanna put her in that spot where she has to lie to her family."

"They might deny it all at first, especially Casey, because she goes by logic not love, but when they can see the way you guys look at each other, or that you would do just about anything for her; they'll come to respect it if not approve it."

Derek looked at his best friend and he suddenly wanted more than anything to hug him, even though it went against all of his rules of life. Sam Jefferson was his best friend and he finally understood it.

"Thank you." He says sincerely

"So when are we going to do another D-Rock concert?" Sam smiled and changed the subject before they both got all emotional.

XXX

Lizzie was going out of her mind! The whole ride was her mom and Sam's mom talking about house wife things and Casey just kept looking at her wanting to ask more about Derek but stopping herself. She wanted nothing more than to tell Casey to shut it and leave well enough alone.

She knew that Casey was trying to be her old self but even that wouldn't help Lizzie now. She doesn't need old Casey or even fucked up Casey, she just needs Derek right now, and her sister can't understand that.

"So Lizzie your mother tells me that you love going to the beach during winter." Lily says softly smiling at her.

"Yeah, when we were younger me and Casey would go there and collect sea shells. I love taking pictures when we go to the beach."

"That sounds lovely, I'll try and take some family picture of you all when we get there." She responds and she could see why Derek has a soft spot for the girl. Lizzie was so beautiful and had so much strength in her heart. Hopefully Derek wont let this angel fall from his grasp.

Lizzie nodded in thanks and couldn't help but think how extraordinary Sam's mom was.

"Yeah it does sound lovely." Lizzie smiled and looked over at Casey who was smiling too, probably thinking the same thing she was.

"We're almost there." Nora announced happily looking at her daughters through the mirror and smiling at them both.

It's about time this family had a good trip

Tbc yeah I know this really sucked and everyone waited like a billon years for this update I'm sorry I stopped writing for a while and I'm glad I started again it's really relaxing


	16. Being the me I once knew and loved

daisy617- thanks for the review:) I'm glad your liking Sam's family

Nightcrawlerlover- thanks fro the compliment sweetie I love when people tell me their favorite part of the chapter even if it's one line=]

Leaf26- I'm glad your liking and I'm also sorry this took so long to post

Ghostwriter- hehe I love that saying:) and thanks for the review

AND THANKS ALL WHO PUT THIS IN THEIR FAVORITE STORY OR ME AS THEIR FAVORITE AUTHOR ILY

I don't own Life with Derek but I do own Lizzie's evil boyfriend David and Amanda Lizzie's friend and Sam's family

Couples: Lizzie/Derek friendship at first then Dizzie later. And Lizzie/David but this is basically Lizzie and Derek centric though.

Warnings: Abuse, Drugs, Sex, Cursing.

XXXXXXXX

(Last Chapter)

"_Yeah it does sound lovely." Lizzie smiled and looked over at Casey who was smiling too, probably thinking the same thing she was._

"_We're almost there." Nora announced happily looking at her daughters through the mirror and smiling at them both._

_It's about time this family had a good trip_

DIZZIEDIZZIE

When they arrived at the beach all three cars immediately emptied out and the passengers gathered together.

"So what's the plan?" Edwin asked no one in particular.

Lizzie wasn't really paying attention to anyone but just looked at the ocean view and smelling the sweet smell of sea salt. She always did love coming here; she just wishes it wasn't like this. She wanted to be here for a happy reason, not to make her forget everything that's been going on.

"Sound good Lizard?" her mother's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" Lizzie asked trying to smile. She knows her mother is trying, and she loves her for that, ad she also loves that she's not hovering like she knows her mother wants to do.

"We were all just gonna split up and walk around then meet up for a nice old surf n' turf." Nora smiled softly. She knows her baby is trying so hard to be strong and it upsets her dearly that she can't do anything to help her other than saying she's here.

"That sounds fun." Liz smiles and looked around to see everyone pairing up to go to certain places. Marti took Casey's hand and started dragging her to the arcade, Edwin and George went to the booths to play some games, and Mrs. Jefferson and her mother went to the thrift stores leaving her alone with Sam and Derek.

She walked over to them hesitantly; she didn't want them to think they had to hang out with her.

"If you want I can just go take a walk on the beach if you guys wanna be alone."

Sam looked at Derek and he can tell that's the last thing he wants her to do, but he's too afraid to stop her.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're hanging out with us." Sam smiles and Lizzie smiles back at him and look at Derek to make sure that's okay with him.

He sends her a wink.

"So where are we going?"

They all started walking in silence, but none of them could think of anything to say. The last time the three of them were together was not a very happy time.

Suddenly Lizzie stopped and looked over at Sam.

"I didn't have a chance to thank you for helping me and basically saving my life, so thank you." Lizzie said sincerely wrapping her tiny arms around her friend and giving him a hug. Sam hugged back, so thankful he was there to help her, she didn't deserve to be hurt the way that slime David Roberts hurt her.

"Anytime. I always got your back." He whispered into her ear as they released. Derek tried to keep his jealously at a minimum because he knew how thankful Lizzie was to Sam but Lizzie's arms should be around his, not Sam's.

Derek groaned to himself. He was so in love and it was driving him crazy.

His eyes meet Lizzie's and he knows this was it for him. If it doesn't end well with him and her, he was never going to find something as true and pure as this love right in front of him.

DIZZIEDIZZIE

After walking around the boardwalk for a while they decided to go into this game store. Lizzie can't even remember the last time she played a video game, but she was very excited to. She wanted to bring back the side of her that she loved and that made her different than her older sister.

She immediately looked at the racks of sports games and violent fighting games she once knew and loved.

"I thought you hated Babe Raider?" Derek's soft voice brought a smile to her face. She was glad her back was turned to him; it was sort of pathetic how much of an effect he had on her.

"I never said that. I just didn't defend you guys when Casey screamed 'sexism'." Lizzie turned to look at him and rolled her eyes remembering how her sister freaked out about the video game then played it and fell in love with it and started dressing like the girls she once thought were demeaning.

"You know she only played that game because she wanted in Sam's pants." Derek laughed and looked at Sam who was blushing.

Lizzie giggled.

"It's all good Sam, we all knew." She winked and picked up the latest Babe Raider game and went to the counter to pay for it, but before she could get to the register Derek took the game from her and put it with his stack.

"Derek…I can pay for that you know." She pointed out

"I know you can." He said as he put his games on the desk, basically ignoring what she was saying.

Lizzie shook her head and took out her money and shoved it in Derek's pocket.

"If you know what's good for you, you will take that out." He said not looking at her. Why must she be so difficult?!

"Nope." She said casually as she leaned against the counter smirking at the face he was making at her. She knew he wasn't too happy.

He almost growled as he saw the smirk on her face that almost out beat his own.

They didn't say another word to each other until they got to the beach. Lizzie smiled at Derek softly as she started taking off her shoes and motioning for him to do the same. Without question he did as she wanted and once they were both shoeless she took his hand and spun them around.

She always loved the feeling of the sand beneath her feet and in-between her toes.

"I feel free!" She breathed and giggled and closed her eyes at the feeling of her bliss, her personal sanctuary.

Derek smiled looked at the pure beauty that is Lizzie McDonald. For someone who had gone through so much crap, she seemed so much better than she should be. His girl was strong there was no doubt about that.

For what seemed like an eternity, she finally let them both stop spinning but her laughter didn't decrease.

"That was fun." She smiled.

"Did you and Casey do that when you used to come here?" He couldn't help but ask. If this was something that usually made her feel better he'd have to remember that in the future.

"No, but it was something I would do by myself. Casey would always try and draw the ocean or write poetry, try and get inspiration from the waves."

"Sounds like Casey." Derek says. Then something caught his eye. It was a small and simple seashell but for some reason it reminded him so much of Lizzie. It was white but the edges were black and the ridges have specks of pink on it. It was beautiful, just like the girl in front of him.

He picked it up and held it out to her. Her smile brightened as she took it from his hands and looked at it, it was beautiful and the fact that Derek thought she should have it made it even more special to her.

Sam, who was watching the two from afar smiled to himself. He took a picture of them spinning, one of their backs turned to him where they looked so into each other, and one of Derek holding out a seashell to her. He was so happy for his best friend and Lizzie was also becoming someone special in his life.

"Hey Sam! Get your ass over here and sit with us!" He faintly hears Lizzie shouting at him and he puts his camera in his pocket and goes to sit with them.

Once he's seated Lizzie turned so that she was looking at them both.

"I don't wanna ruin this happy day, but there is something I wanted to ask you guys."

Her voice was calm but it was as serious as it could be which in a way scared them both. They weren't sure they could handle anymore bad news.

Derek cleared his throat and whispered for her to go ahead and Sam just nodded.

"I wanted to ask you guys if you guys would go with me to visit David this weekend."

Whatever they both were thinking it obviously wasn't that, both their faces turned as pale as the dead.

"Why do you want to go there?" Sam quietly asked

"Because I'm tired of being afraid of my own shadow. I wanna be able to move on and face him to tell him he no longer controls me." Her voice was breaking a little and all Derek wanted to do was hold her in his arms and kiss her until she knew there was nothing to be afraid of anymore and he was going to protect her with his life.

"That's a pretty brave thing to do Sport, are you sure your ready?" Derek asked even though he knew she already made up her mind.

"I'm sure." She nodded confidently.

"Then I'm behind you all the way." He whispered and took his hand in hers,

"Thank you." She smiled and leaned in to give him a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Thank you so much." She whispered into his ear.

"Hey I don't get any love?!" Sam joked and Lizzie and Derek smiled as Lizzie put her arm around Sam so she could hug them both at the same time.

"I love you both." She muttered into Derek's shoulder.

Sam gave Derek a look. He wanted his best friend to be happy and he knew Derek well enough to know when he had small moments of jealously.

Derek smiled.

"Hey you guys!" They heard Sam's mom say to them.

"Ah stay like that." Lily whispered as she took out her camera and took a picture of Sam, Lizzie, and Derek in a warm embrace with the sun shining on them like a halo.

"Lovely." She smiled.

Lizzie smiled back at Mrs. Jefferson; she was becoming a big fan of the wise woman before her.

"Is it time to eat already?" Derek asked as she rubbed his stomach.

"Not yet I'm on picture duty and I wanted to get some of you guys." Lily smiled at her surrogate son.

Derek nodded and rolled his eyes at her. She just wanted to see him and Liz together. Lily smiled and winked at Derek.

"Alright I want one of Sam and Derek together. Sorry hun." She smiled at the girl before her.

Lizzie broke away from the two boys and laughed at Sam and Derek posed for the camera trying to look cool.

"Very realistic." Liz said sarcastically.

"I know right?" Sam joked back.

"Okay hun, time for you and Sam." Lily said and guided Liz towards her son.

Lizzie put her arm around Sam's waist while Sam put his arm around her shoulder. They both smiled widely and after the shot was taken Liz gave Sam a big hug.

"Awh that was adorable." Lily complimented

"Yeah gorgeous." Derek said sarcastically happy that it was his turn with Liz.

"Okay come on you two." Lily smiled to herself, she really happy she was going to get those two together. She wanted nothing more than to see Derek truly happy with someone she knew he loved and someone who wouldn't take advantage of him.

Lizzie's heart was pounding a mile a minute. She hesitantly went to stand by Derek but instead she found herself being picked up by Sam and being put onto Derek's back.

"What the heck!?" Lizzie laughed

"I get to spin you around this time. Hold on tight." Derek warned before he spun the two of them as fast as he could. Lizzie put of her arms and he could hear the shrieks of her laughter and it only made him happier that he was giving her a fun time.

As soon as he got tired he felt Lizzie wrap her arms around his waist and hug him firm as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear and Derek turned to look her right in the eyes.

"Anything for you." He whispered back and they both turned when they saw a flash of light on them.

"Sorry couldn't help it you guys looked…perfect." She smiled sincerely and looked at her son who was smiling the same way. She sent him a wink. Someday he'll find that too, she's sure of it.

She looked at her clock and knew they had to go if they didn't want to be late.

"We better get going kids if we don't wanna be late." She said loud enough for them to hear her over the sound of the wind and waves.

They all got up from the ground and headed towards the restaurant they all agreed to meet at.

When they walked inside three minutes late, they saw everyone else was already there.

"You're late." Casey points out.

Derek, Sam, Liz, and even Lily all burst out laughing.

"Pay up." Derek says holding out his hand to the Jeffersons who pulled out their money they knew they would probably lose anyway.

Derek smirks and gives half of it to Lizzie.

"Pleasure working with you Sport." He winks

"Hell yeah, we both know our Casey." She laughs and puts the money in her jean pocket.

"What was that all about?" Edwin asks Sam.

"On our way here Derek and Liz bet me and my mum that Casey would be the first to bitch about us being late and of course they were both right." Sam shook his head in amusement as Derek and Liz hung up their coats gloating about winning.

Casey huffed a little but in a way she was kind of happy. She was becoming the person she recognized. She was becoming herself again. And usually the her she once was would immediately be suspicious and even jealous of Derek and Lizzie being all chummy but she knew that could wait until tomorrow, that way she wouldn't ruin the good mood her little sister seemed to be in.

"So what will it be?" George asked as everyone was seated.

"Well you know me and you need to have a little contest about who **really** can eat the most clams." Lizzie laughed

"You're on my dear Lizzie, get ready to lose." George said

Derek leaned closer to Edwin.

"I bet you ten that Liz out-eats dad."

"No way, not even Liz can beat dad when he eats clams!" Edwin exclaims

"Ten?" Derek challenges.

"Make it twenty and you got a deal." Edwin bets and holds out his hand.

They both shook on it.

And in the end, Derek Venturi was twenty dollars richer.

DIZZIEDIZZIE

On the ride home Casey watched as Lizzie rested her head on the side of the car fiddling with a sea shell. She held the small shell close to her almost like she was afraid she was going to lose it.

"That's pretty." Casey commented snapping Liz out of her thinking.

"Oh, thanks." She smiled at her sister.

Casey nodded. She knew her and Liz weren't in good terms right now and mostly it was her fault, she's been so selfish when it came to her sister and she wanted to make things right but Liz wasn't exactly making this easy for her.

"Maybe it's not supposed to be easy. Nothing worth fixing is easy." She thought to herself

"Liz…I just wanted to say I'm sorry. It's not your fault that I haven't exactly been there for you, but I am trying. And I'm really sorry about this morning, it's just a part of me wishes you would turn to me when you can't fall asleep, not Derek." Casey said sincerely hoping Liz would just say something to give her hope they would be okay one day, even if it's not in the near future.

Nora looked at Lily confused and Lily just shrugged. She could tell her friend wasn't used to Lizzie choosing Derek over her own sister but things change, and so do people. Some of the strongest bonds are formed in the worst ways possible

"I know you're trying Casey and I'm happy you are, but I'm trying too. I need to learn to be able to trust people again and not be so….hollow. I'm working on that and I think soon it will get better. I'm asking you to please be patient with me, right now I really only trust Derek to talk to." Lizzie responded truthfully. She didn't trust anyone right now. Not her mommy, George, her dad, Ed, or anyone. She really only could talk to Sam and Derek but more so Derek because he was protecting her without her even realizing it.

"I understand and I promise I'll try not to be such a…" Casey said stopping herself from saying bitch.

"A control freak?" Lizzie laughed and soon Casey was laughing with her.

"That's kinda impossible." Casey smiled and went to hug her sister.

The sea shell still held tightly in her hand.

Later that night when everyone was sleeping Lizzie quietly snuck out of her room and slipped into Derek's. Since he had a feeling she was going to come, he was wide awake in his bed reading a magazine. He looked up from his reading and saw a look on Lizzie's face that kind of scared him.

"What's wrong?" He asked getting up from his bed to hold on to her incase she fainted or something.

"I need you to do something for me." She whispered

"You know I'd do anything for you." He whispered back and stroked her cheek.

"I need you to drive me to that park."

Derek froze. Why would she want to go there?

"Why?"

"I need to go." She said and hoped he would understand how she needed to do this and that she didn't want to go alone.

Derek nodded and moved his hand from her soft porcelain skin. He went to his desk and grabbed his keys.

"Alright then, let's go." He said strongly.

TBC


	17. The eyes reveal what the heart wants

daisy617- thanks for the review:) and im so sorry for the long wait

Nightcrawlerlover- thanks for fixing my mistake I'm such a horrible proof reader I hope you like this chapter

Leaf26- again im sorry for the wait I hope this chapter was worth it

twilightfanpire1023- thank you so much I hope you like this chapter:)

Mustangchik2007- awh thank you so much im glad you like this story

AND THANKS ALL WHO PUT THIS IN THEIR FAVORITE STORY OR ME AS THEIR FAVORITE AUTHOR ILY

I don't own Life with Derek but I do own Lizzie's evil boyfriend David and Amanda Lizzie's friend and Sam's family

Couples: Lizzie/Derek friendship at first then Dizzie later. And Lizzie/David but this is basically Lizzie and Derek centric though.

Warnings: Abuse, Drugs, Sex, Cursing.

XXXXXXXX

(Last Chapter)

"_I need you to do something for me." She whispered_

"_You know I'd do anything for you." He whispered back and stroked her cheek._

"_I need you to drive me to that park."_

_Derek froze. Why would she want to go there?_

DIZZIEDIZZIE

The short drive was completely silent, Derek didn't fully understand why Lizzie wanted to go there but he knew he wasn't going to let her go alone. He was with her until the end, no matter what.

Lizzie's mind was spinning. She wasn't even sure she was ready to go to the park but for some reason she felt like that's where her heart was telling her she needed to go to finally make peace. Sure, visiting David was also something she needed to do before she went to court but…right now she was just doing what she felt she had to.

When they finally reached their destination, both hesitated getting out of the car.

"I know your mind is already made, but are you sure you want to do this?" Derek whispered not quite looking her in the eyes. This place now gave him the creeps. He remembers when he and Ed would take Smarti to play before dad ever met Nora; they all used to have so much fun. Now whenever he would even think about this place the horrible image of David almost raping his sweet Lizzie will haunt him.

He never wanted to return to this place, but he knew she had to, or she would never move on.

Lizzie looked at Derek with a sad glint in her eyes. She knew he was worried about her and she also knew this place had bad memories for him as well.

"I'm sure. I need to do this." She breathed as she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened the car door.

Derek followed her and immediately took her hand in his as she looked at the scene before her.

They were both staring at the tree; the tree where David tried to do the most horrifying things to her. Lizzie barley felt Derek's hand on hers, she was so dazed just staring; remembering.

"_You're mine! You little bitch! YOU! ARE! MINE!" He screamed as he shoved her against the thick tree and squeezed her arms as tight as possible._

"_No I'm not!" She said strongly. No matter what David might do to her she will never give him the satisfaction of her admitting that she was his. She never was his to begin with._

_He pushed his full body weight onto her so she was squished between him and the tree. No way of escape._

Lizzie closed her eyes letting go of Derek's hand. She could still feel the bark against her back, there probably were still blisters. She remembers how hard she tried to act strong and that she knew what she was doing, but she didn't; she didn't have a fucking clue.

"_I knew you were mine when I saw you in that hot little pink number of yours walking in your little fuck-me heels. And when you saw me, your eyes got so wide and I knew you'd be perfect. It's not like anyone else would want you anyway." He gave a deep half laugh before punching her in her right eye._

_Lizzie had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming. That hurt so bad and she could now taste the blood in her mouth. She bit through her tongue._

"_No one understands you the way I do Liz." He whispered as pushed her against the tree harder and started giving her light kisses on her face._

"I'm not yours." She barley whispered, still feeling the slight sting on her tongue. She knew he was right though, who would really want her? She didn't think anyone else would, a part of her thinks she's imagining the things that were going with her and Derek.

She walks closer to the tree until she's only inches away from the exact place she once was.

_He held his switchblade to her throat._

"_You really wanna move now baby? You remember when we did this in your living room? You were hardly complaining then." She felt him smirk on her neck as he started biting and sucking on her neck like he was a vampire having his last meal._

Flashes of the night at the party flowed in her mind. How could she have been so fucking stupid? She was so angry at herself…so guilty.

"I was never yours." She whispered louder holding out her shaking hand to touch the rough bark in front of her; a touch so familiar and so frightening at the same time. Her tiny hands form a fist as she started hitting the tree.

"I WAS NEVER YOURS!" She screamed over and over again as she continually hits the tree. Tears flow down her face but she doesn't notice, her hands are starting to bleed, but she no longer cared.

"FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" She shouts as loud as she can until her knees gave out and she stumbled.

Derek was at her side in a second. It literally broke his heart to watch her. He never realized how much pain she really was in. He never realized how strong she really was. He held her tight against his chest and he could still hear her muttering to herself.

He didn't say anything the whole time. He knew that wouldn't help her, but there were so many things he wanted to say to her. He wanted to tell her he loved her and he would be by her side for as long as he was wanted.

Lizzie was shaking so badly she thought she was going to start hyperventilating again, but she knew as long as Derek kept holding her he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her again.

After what seemed like an eternity, Lizzie's sobs finally subsided. She tried to get out of Derek's embrace but his grip was too strong.

"Not letting you go anytime soon." He whispered softly into her ear, and looked into her eyes. There were so many emotions in there, the strongest she could see was love and she smiled to herself.

"You were wrong David." She muttered so softly she didn't think Derek could hear her. Somebody did want her, and that's what kept her going.

DIZZIEDIZZIE

When they both finally got home, Derek and Lizzie quietly sneaked their way into Derek's room, trying not to wake anyone else up. When they got there, Derek told Liz to wait there while he got something to clean her hands.

Lizzie nodded slowly as he walked out of his room. She felt the loneliness when he left. Derek is the only person that makes her feel like her old self, and that scares her a little; scares her, but not enough to walk away from him.

When he came back in he looked at her with such concern.

"Here sit down and I'll clean you up." He suggested as he pulled out his desk chair. She timidly sat upon it as Derek kneeled in front of her and pulled her hands on her lap.

"This will probably sting." He muttered as he pulled out a wipe with rubbing alcohol on it. He tenderly took one of her hands in his and carefully cleaned her knuckles. He felt her wince and he looked up.

"Sorry." He said.

She smiled a little.

"Not your fault." She said sadly. He takes so much blame on himself and she wishes he didn't. If anything it's his fault she's been doing so well.

"Not yours either." He pointed out.

She smiled as she watched him take care of her. He's been doing that a lot lately, when he finished and her hands were wrapped she took his hands and kissed them.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

Derek smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm always going to take care of you. Now let's go to bed." He took her hand and led her to his bed where they both fell into a deep and restful sleep.

DIZZIEDIZZIE

It's been three days since the night Derek and Lizzie snuck out and things have slowly been getting better. Edwin and she have finally been talking more, nothing too personal but they were friends again, something Lizzie needed desperately.

Casey has been trying to make amends with the people she hurt. She called Emily, Trevor, Sam, and even Noel and tried to apologize for the things she's done and said to them all. Sam, Noel and Trevor understood and said they could try and go back to the way it was but Emily just said she needed time to think. Casey was devastated, and felt like her best friend had given up on her.

Liz could understand why Emily would say what she said. She was protecting her heart from getting broken again. Derek understood too and tried to explain to Casey that Emily was hurt more than she could even imagine and Casey needed to let Em come to her, just like she needed to let Liz come to her as well.

Her mom and George were becoming more supportive of Derek ever since the whole thing, they have been cutting him some slack when it comes to his school work and chores even though he's been getting better grades in class thanks to Lizzie. They knew that Derek was the only reason she has hasn't snapped yet.

Speaking of her and Derek, they have been getting closer and closer each moment. She still sleeps in his room and she gets him to do his school work and actually study, while he listens to her trying to get back to her old self and how much she wishes none of this ever happened.

She hasn't gotten any nightmares since the night in the park and she knows she has Derek to thank for that. If she hadn't had him to lean on she knew she would have crashed and burned by now.

She knew in a week she would have to go to court to face David again, but she also knew she was going to see him before the hearing. She knew if she didn't prepare, she wouldn't be able to face him and there was a chance he could get off.

Sam was sleeping over tonight and tomorrow morning and the three of them were going to visit David together. Sam has been such a good friend to her since this whole ordeal and she's glad she has a great guy like him to lean on too.

Lizzie smiled as she walked down stairs to see her crazy mixed family bustle around the kitchen for food before they have to run off to school or work. Today is actually the day she starts school again.

"Good morning." She said casually trying not to sound nervous.

"Good morning sweetie." Her mother smiled at her. Her heart soars when her baby girl smiles.

"So what's going on today?" Liz asks.

"Well I have work a little late today so George is going to make dinner." Her mom answers.

"I have cheer practice after school." Edwin says. He was happy being the school mascot.

"I'm hanging out with Trevor after school." Casey said a little sadly it was only her and Trevor, she wishes there could have been another person to join them.

"I have ballet with Gabi and Bella!" Marti chimes in happily.

"Looks like it's you and me Sport." Derek barley looks at her but she could see the happiness in his eyes.

"Sounds good Der." She smiles as she grabs a green apple and walks to Casey and Derek's car.

School now seemed to be ten times worse than her first day of school. Everybody was staring at her; most with pity, some with disgust, and some even with admiration. Maybe David had a lot more victims than she originally thought.

Since she was so far behind she had a ton of makeup work to do, in her English class she found herself staring at the empty car where David always sat at.

When the bell rang she was cut short when she hears a voice stopping her.

"Miss McDonald, can I see you after class please?" Her teacher Mrs. Flores asked her sweetly. She expected this but she was dreading it all the same.

"What's up?" She asks quietly.

"I know you missed a lot of work but I want you to know if you ever need help or just someone to talk to, you can talk to me." Mrs. Flores or Mrs. F as David used to call her said. She was trying to be caring and sympathetic but for some reason Liz didn't trust this woman.

Before she could say anything a knock was heard on the door.

"Hey you ready Liz, I was going to walk you to our next class." Edwin says immediately knowing Lizzie wanted to get out of there.

"Yeah I'll be right there." She smiled at her step brother in thanks before turning her attention to her teacher.

"Thank you for your concern but I'm going to ask my sister Casey and my step brother Derek for help on the work and Derek is a good person to talk to."

"Derek Venturi?!" Mrs. Flores tried not to act surprised but with a lot of difficulty.

Lizzie fumed in anger. "Yes, Derek Venturi. Incase you didn't read it in the papers; him and Sam saved my life! Derek is my hero!" Lizzie spat at her before storming out of the classroom not noticing the shocked look on her teacher's face.

"Damn Liz." Edwin laughed and Liz shot him an angry glare and started walking faster than him.

"If you keep up stuff like that everyone's gonna know you're in love with him." He called out to her and she stopped dead in her tracks to turn and look at him expecting to see disgust or even gloating but she didn't.

His eyes were filled with understanding.

By lunch time Lizzie just wanted to shoot herself. If she had one more teacher some up to her and ask her if she ever wanted to talk they'd listen she'll scream! When she walked into the cafeteria she had no idea where to sit. One choice was with Casey and Trevor with Emily off in a corner not really talking, another was with Derek and all his friends, but than….she sees an old friend.

She gives Casey and Derek a smile before walking over to Amanda.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked timidly not wanting her old friend to shut her down.

But Amanda smiled softly and moved her back pack.

"It is now."

They sat in silence for a couple minutes not really knowing what to say. Then Lizzie noticed a Twinkie in her lunch and she smiled. She knew it was Amanda's favorite.

"Want some?" Liz asked smiling, hoping she'll see how she wants things to go back to the way they were.

"Definitely." Amanda laughed as Liz handed her half of the delicious snack. It was a sign of a new beginning.

After school Derek and Lizzie walked to his car in silence. He could tell she had a hard time at school but thankfully she went to school on a Friday so she could have the whole weekend to decide if she was really ready to go back.

"So what do you wanna do before Sam comes over?" She asked.

"I don't know what you feel like doing?" Derek asked. This was not good. Only he and Liz at home alone till around five; this is definitely not good.

"I'm actually really beat, can we take a nap?" She asked. This wasn't good. She's been trying to avoid the inevitable talk they need to have but being alone at home for hours is not going to help their situation.

He parks in the driveway and looks at her and their eyes lock. So many emotions dancing around their eyes but only few were clear; Desire, fear, and most importantly love.

"Sounds good." He says smiling as they both walk into the Venturi-McDonald household.

TBC!

Let me know what you think and if you think it's too soon for anything romantic to happen.


	18. You make me feel safe

daisy617- thanks for the advice and I hope you like

Nightcrawlerlover- thanks for the review and I def plan on writing about the hearing it's gonna be one of the last chapters. (sadly this story is coming to an end)

twilighter-lover: lol yeah at first this was just gonna be a friendship story but then as I was writing it I saw a blossoming romance and decided to go for it:) thanks for reviewing

mayaste7: wow thank you for reading I'm glad you like it and im sorry for the long wait

Tokio Hotel Cutie: awh thanks sweetie sorry for the wait hope it's worth it

alexzjohnsonfan23: hehe thanks

Fallen-Angle-Of-Light: omg I got this review when I was on vaction and it just made my day I'm glad you like the story and I hope you like this chapter. Btw LOVE your penname:)))))

AND THANKS ALL WHO PUT THIS IN THEIR FAVORITE STORY OR ME AS THEIR FAVORITE AUTHOR ILY

I don't own Life with Derek but I do own Lizzie's evil boyfriend David and Amanda Lizzie's friend and Sam's family

Couples: Lizzie/Derek friendship at first then Dizzie later. And Lizzie/David but this is basically Lizzie and Derek centric though.

Warnings: Abuse, Drugs, Sex, Cursing.

XXXXXXXX

(Last Chapter)

_This wasn't good. She's been trying to avoid the inevitable talk they need to have but being alone at home for hours is not going to help their parks in the driveway and looks at her and their eyes lock. So many emotions dancing around their eyes but only few were clear; Desire, fear, and most importantly love."Sounds good." He says smiling as they both walk into the Venturi-McDonald household. _

DIZZIEDIZZIE

As they both dropped their school bags in the living room, Derek and Lizzie immediately went up to Derek's room. Although this inevitable conversation wasn't something they wanted to discuss at the moment, neither of them were running from this; they were sick of running.

Lizzie sat on the edge of his bed, while Derek sat in his computer chair. They didn't know where to start.

"So…"They both said at the same time, both cracking little smirks at each other.

"I don't know." Lizzie said honestly. She had no clue the proper feelings she had for her step brother, or if they were "proper" feelings at all. She was so confused. It's like she knew what she felt but she wasn't sure she should feel much less tell him.

Derek couldn't help but stare at her while she was deep in thought. He understood she was confused about a lot and he also understood a lot of that had to do with him. He has been sending a lot of mixed signals and most of them he shouldn't even be sending to his youngest step sister of all people, but he couldn't help it; you can't help who you fall for, but he knew he shouldn't have put her in this position.

"I'm sorry Liz." He had to say, he couldn't help it, he didn't want to confuse her.

Lizzie's head shot up at the words.

"Derek if there's one thing I'm NOT confused about, it's that you have absolutely no reason to apologize to me. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have survived today at school again, hell I wouldn't have survived the hospital." Her voice was firm and he knew there was no arguing with her. His girl was so strong and always fought what she believed in.

He got up from the chair and kneeled right in front of her so his head was level with her knees.

"Lizzie I don't know if I can keep doing this." He whispered so softly she almost didn't hear him. Her heart started beating twice as hard as she stared down into his beautiful brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked a little fearfully. He wouldn't leave her would he?! He would never do that to her, she didn't know if she could bare it if she had to finish this battle alone.

"I'm trying really hard to be there for you from a distance. I'm trying to wipe away your tears without kissing them away. I'm trying to make you feel safe without wrapping my arm around you and never letting you go. I don't know how to keep helping you without wanting you and…. loving you every second through it." By the time he finished talking there were tears forming in his eyes but he wasn't tarring his eyes from hers; she needed to know this. He isn't someone to speak about his feelings but he'll be fucking damned if he goes another day without making her believe this this.

His heart ached for her and he wasn't letting this go anytime soon.

Lizzie tore her eyes from his. She's couldn't move, she didn't even know how to form a sentence. After everything she's been through she never in a million years thought this was going to happen. Derek. Derek Venturi. THE Derek Venturi actually loved _her_. She remembers the note he gave her in the hospital but a part of her didn't believe he could really be in love with her. She was a nobody, she was always a nobody compared to her perfect beautiful older sister and Derek wanted _her_?

"I never thought…I never thought you would really feel this way about me. When we moved in I thought you fall for Casey…You have no idea how much I want this. I want us to be everything me and David weren't; because I do love; I've known that for awhile now…" Lizzie said finally bringing her eyes to his. She sees a tear fall down his cheek and she tenderly wiped it away.

"I wanna be there for you, like all the times you've been there for me; to wipe away your tears and tell you the pain will fade one day. I love you, God I can't even tell you how much I love you." She said before leaning down and kissing his with everything she had.

Derek kissed her back as strongly as she was. It was like a dream to his, he's never felt like one kiss could sum everything up before, maybe because no one could ever compare to Lizzie to him.

He tangles his hand into her silky brown hair and pulls her closer to him. She climbed onto his lap and wraps her legs around him. Their tongues swirled with such sync; like they were made for each other. Derek's other hand, which was resting on her hip starts moving under her shirt, as soon skin touches skin Lizzie freezes.

"_Tonight, be my naughty girl." He said brushing his lips on her ear and she could feel his smirk when he felt her shiver. She some what tensed when she felt his hands starting to touch her legs and kind of pulling her skirt up but he gave her a kiss on the neck to reassure her everything was okay and he wasn't going to do anything drastic._

Liz breaks the kiss. "I'm sorry." She says pulling away from him to sit on the bed.

Derek realizes he took it way too far, after all she was just almost raped, and the scars she wore weren't just going to disappear because he told her he loves her.

"Sport you have nothing to be sorry about; I do, I should have realized that was pushing it too far." His voice was gentle but she didn't know if he was frustrated with her. The rational side of her knew that she was being silly but she couldn't help it.

"I don't want you to have to deal with a damaged girl." She whispered, tears starting to fall from her eyes.

That was all David really did to her; he didn't love her, didn't destroy her; just damaged her and sometimes it felt like that was ten times worse.

Derek slowly walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her now shaking from.

"Baby we're both damaged and that's nothing to be ashamed of." He whispered as he laid them both in his bed where they fell into a deep and restful sleep.

DIZZIEDIZZIE

Later that day when everyone except Nora was home, Derek, Casey, Edwin, and Lizzie are all in the living room waiting for Sam to arrive.

"So what do you wanna do tonight Liz, while Derek and Sam do their 'guy stuff'?" Casey laughs imagining all the messed up ways anyone could take that.

Lizzie and Derek roll their eyes at Casey.

"I don't know I might watch a movie or call Amanda over or something." Lizzie said vaguely.

"Yeah I saw you guys sat together at lunch." Derek said. He was happy about that; Amanda is a nice girl and she and Liz need each other.

Suddenly there was a knock on the doorbell rang. Derek groans before getting up and opening the door surprised to not only see Sam, but Emily as well.

"Em! This is a surprise." He says moving out of the way so they can enter.

"Yeah, Sam came over before and asked if I wanted to hang out for a little. I can't stay though I'm going to Trevor's concert tomorrow and I wanna get a good night's sleep." She smiled as she stepped inside, her smile dropping for a second once she realized Casey was also in the room.

"Hi everyone." She says shyly

"Hey Em." Casey smiles sadly and Lizzie could see she was trying to figure out a way for them to talk about things.

"Glad you're here Em I was just thinking of watching some scary movies and I know how much you love them." Lizzie piped in. Although Casey did deserve to get the cold shoulder from Emily, that didn't mean they both had to suffer forever over some mistakes.

Derek squeezed Emily's shoulders encouragingly and Sam and Derek both gave her a smile.

"Okay what are we watching?" Emily said hesitantly sitting on Derek's chair.

"Well I was thinking either _Black Christmas_ or _The Mist_, what do you think?" Lizzie smiled at Edwin who gave her a proud nod.

Things were finally looking up.

DIZZIEDIZZIE

While Edwin and the girls were downstairs, Sam and Derek were in Derek's room listening to some rock music.

"So, how was Liz's first day back?" Sam asked breaking the silence between the two of them. He knew it must be awkward for his best friend to be in love with not only a younger girl who was off limits, but someone who is still dealing with her crazy abusive ex boyfriend who almost raped her.

"She said all the teachers were up her ass about her talking to them and she said she had us to talk to and that's all she needed." Derek smiled softly thinking how much he wished he could have seen the looks on some of her old teachers' faces.

Sam laughed and smiled seeing the look on Derek's face.

"I wish I could have seen Mrs. Flores' face when she heard that. You remember how much she hated you?" He laughed remembering all the times she yelled at Derek for being so lazy and inattentive.

Derek laughed too as he remembered wanting to rip her a new asshole for being such a bitch to him all year.

Sam stopped laughing and looked at Derek for a while. He was happier, Sam could see that, but he also saw that Derek was worried. Worried this thing with Lizzie was going to end badly and he had to prove to him it wouldn't.

"So did you and her talk about anything else today?" He tried to sound casual but in reality his curiosity and excitement couldn't be masked.

Derek gave a smirk. He knew Sam wanted to know whether he and Liz were an "item" or whatever, but he kinda wanted to tease him first.

"Sammy, Sammy you know I never kiss and tell." He tried to keep a straight face but was failing miserably.

Sam burst out laughing. "Bullshit!"

Derek shook his head in amusement.

"She told me she loved me." He admitted smiling remembering how much his heart soared hearing her say those words to him, for real and not just in his dreams.

"Damn man that's great I'm happy for you." Sam smiled with pride, he knew Lizzie was crazy about him and those two deserved each other.

"Yeah it was like…I finally didn't fuck something up and someone I truly care about wants me back…then…" Derek stopped thinking to himself, "I really fucked things up."

"Then what…?" Sam asked almost fearfully.

"We were kissing and stuff and I kinda pushed it a little far, not forcing or anything but I guess skin on hidden skin was going too far." He felt so guilty for scaring her and pushing her to something she wasn't ready for.

"Dude you didn't know. Liz is good at hiding how much this whole thing has been affecting her, and deep down you know this isn't your fault; it's that motherfucker David's fault, he did this to Lizzie." He wasn't going to let his friend feel guilty over something that wasn't his fault. So typical Derek Venturi to not feel anything when it really is his fault, but when it's something he couldn't have prevented he feels worse than guilty.

"I know I just…wish I knew how to save her from him." He whispered wishing he wasn't so girly but Lizzie's brining out a side of him he's tried so hard to hide from the world. He wasn't sure it was a good or bad thing.

"Keep doing what you're doing; you've been doing a pretty good job so far." He said and gave his shoulder a shove.

It amazes him how strongly you can love someone.

DIZZIEDIZZIE

It was 3am and Lizzie couldn't fall asleep. Oh she's tried, she counted sheep, hummed every lullaby she could think of, she even took Nyquil, but nothing was working. Nothing came close to having Derek's strong arms wrapped around her so tenderly making her feel safe. It's been too long since she's slept alone she doesn't know if she could make it for much longer.

But Derek didn't need her with him all the time, even if he sometimes insisted on it. He loved her, yes but she knew Derek was someone who needed space and she respected that.

Now if only she could fall asleep!

She guesses she's just nervous because tomorrow she, Sam, and Derek were going to the state facility where David was being held. She hasn't seen him since she saw him on the news…

Where he was screaming that'd he'd be back for her.

She tried to convince Derek that the threat didn't bother her, but in reality she was terrified of him; the things he could do to her….

It sent a shiver of fear down her spin just imagining the horrid things he'd do to her if he found her along.

Suddenly she hears someone opening her door and she hides under her covers, childish, but what else could she do? She was scared and she was hiding from her fear.

"Sport its okay, it's me." The most beautiful sound she's ever heard. She pulled the covers down and jumped into Derek's warm embrace as tightly as she could.

"Oh God, you scared me." She breathed into his ear.

He could hear her rapid heartbeat against his chest. He didn't mean to scare her he was just checking to see if she was asleep.

"I seem to be freaking you out a lot today." He whispers guiltily.

She breaks the embrace and swats him on the shoulder.

"Don't you dare say that again! You don't scare me Derek, if anything you're the one that makes me forget about my fears."

"I'm…I'm sorry I scared you this afternoon though. When I…when I put my hand under your shirt…I wasn't trying to make you do anything you didn't want to do." He knew she wasn't mad at him but he needed to tell her she was sorry even if there was nothing to be sorry for.

"It wasn't you it's just…David he was always finding an excuse to touch my bare skin; it brought back memories I've forgotten. It wasn't you; don't ever think it was; you're one of the only good things in my life now." She said firmly before kissing him softly on the lips.

He immediately responded bringing her closer to him and putting his hand in her hair and the other softly on her hip, making sure to keep it there.

When they broke apart Derek couldn't help but smirk.

"_One _of the only good things?" He joked stroking her hair loving the feel of her soft tresses through his fingers.

Lizzie laughed. "Yes, I also have Sam, Trevor, Mom and George, Edwin, Marti, Casey, Em, and Amanda."

He nodded "But I'm the best right?" He smiled as she laughed again.

"Probably." She admitted biting her lip. She wanted nothing more than to take him to her bed and stay there with him forever but she didn't want to ask him; Sam was over.

Derek, who could tell immediately what, was on her mind untangled his hand from her hair and gave her a peck on the lips before leading her to her bed.

"Let's go to sleep." He said already laying them on her somewhat smaller bed.

"What about Sam?" She asked sleepily her eyes already starting to feel heavier now that he was with her; her protector.

"He knows where I am and he's sleeping in my bed. Let's sleep tonight, tomorrow is going to be a hard day and you need to rest." He said softly stroking her hair again to try and relax her.

"Kay. Love you." She breathed as she closed her eyes.

"I love you so much; and I'm never letting you go." She heard him murmur before kissing her on top of her head.

She feel asleep thinking that things were getting better, and David was no longer something to be afraid of, because Derek will always be there to protect her.

TBC!!!!

TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! MAYBE 3 IF I CAN'T MAKE IT ALL FLOW TOGETHER. SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG BUT AFTER THIS STORY ENDS EXPECT A LOT OF DIZZIE ONE SHOTS


	19. Acceptance

daisy617- haha thanks I'm glad they admitted theyr love too

Nightcrawlerlover- thanks for the review and I love that you tell me your favorite part of the chapters it makes me feel accomplished lol and thanks for calling me an amazing writer ily:)

Leaf26: why thank you I'm glad you liked them:)

LenniluvsBrian: hehe I'm glad there is someone who loves Derek and lizzie as much as me they are my favorite unconventional couple for lwd they just spark to me lol and yeah if anyone would have a problem with dizzie it's casey incase you didn't notice she's not my favorite character

AND THANKS ALL WHO PUT THIS IN THEIR FAVORITE STORY OR ME AS THEIR FAVORITE AUTHOR ILY

I don't own Life with Derek but I do own Lizzie's evil boyfriend David and Amanda Lizzie's friend and Sam's family

Couples: Lizzie/Derek friendship at first then Dizzie later. And Lizzie/David but this is basically Lizzie and Derek centric though.

Warnings: Abuse, Drugs, Sex, Cursing.

XXXXXXXX

(Last Chapter)

"_I love you so much; and I'm never letting you go." She heard him murmur before kissing her on top of her head._

_She feel asleep thinking that things were getting better, and David was no longer something to be afraid of, because Derek will always be there to protect her._

DIZZIEDIZZIE

When the sunlight hit Lizzie's face, a part of her just wanted to say fuck it and go back to sleep. She was so afraid of what would happen today. David's face popped into her head more than once last night and she hopes her imagination was just being over dramatic about how today was going to go down.

She looked over to see Derek still sound asleep with his arms wrapped around her waist protecting her even while he sleeps.

She smiles as she moved some stray hair away from his face. He moved a little and she felt kind of bad she might have woken him up.

"Might as well wake him up properly." She smirks as she leaned in closer to him placing lazy kisses all over his face.

She feels him smiling as she moves her lips higher up. Once she reaches his lips he was wide awake and responded to her kiss as passionately as he could.

"Great way to wake up." He smiled once they broke apart finally opening his eyes to see her beautiful face looking back at him.

Lizzie laughed. "I thought so."

Derek smiled sweetly at her. She seemed fine, like she wasn't about to go see her nuts ex boyfriend who almost killed her; she looks fine, but he knows better.

"Are you going to be okay for today?" He asks gently. He doesn't want to pressure her but he wanted her to know he'd be there for her.

Lizzie's smile faded. It was true she was trying to put on a brave face for Derek, but she should have known he'd see right through it, that's just how much Derek knew her.

"I'm scared." She admits and Derek instantly puts his arms around her and smiles as she puts her head on his chest; feelings safe in his embrace once again.

"But I need to do this, you know that." She points out. She knows he would convince her not to go, but she needs to see him again before the trial, she needs to look him in the eyes and tell him that he doesn't control her anymore; she doesn't need him and she never will.

"I know, I just wish I could make sure this goes the way you want, but I can't." He says sadly holding on to her tighter.

"I know you do, but I need to do this myself. Let's get up before I stay in bed all day." She laughs at his disappointed groan as he unwraps his arms from her small frame and gets out of her comfy bed.

"I'm going to wake up Sammy. You get dressed." He says looking at her. Her hair was all messy, and she was wearing a tiny tee shirt and sweats but he never thought she looked anymore beautiful.

"Yes sir." She smirked and pulled off her shirt. His jaw almost dropped to the floor as he stared at her bra covered chest.

"Tease." He muttered as he walked out her room.

Lizzie smirked at his retreating form as she looked around for something to wear.

XOXO

Before they went to the state facility, Sam, Derek, and Lizzie stopped by Dunkin Donuts to get some breakfast. They all didn't know what to say to each other and neither Sam, nor Derek could think of anything new to say to Lizzie that would hopefully make this experience better for her.

Lizzie looked at the two people who have helped her through all this bullshit. They both didn't have to; she knows she brought this on herself by getting involved with him. David screamed "DANGER" from the moment she met him, but that's what drew her towards him; she was so fucking stupid to move in closer to him then run away screaming like her instincts were telling her if she bothered to listen to them.

"I just w anted to thank you guys for coming with me today, I've been thinking about it a lot and I'm really grateful to have you both." She said to them both as they threw away their coffee and donuts.

Sam put his hand on Liz's shoulder.

"We got your back Liz, maybe in two different kinds of ways, but we're still here none the less." He smirked at Derek before looking back at Lizzie.

"But we both are always going to be there for you and I for one am never letting you alone with this mother fucker ever again." Sam smiled at the girl who's become like a sister to him, the girl who made his best friend so happy.

Lizzie's eyes filled with tears as she threw her arms around Sam and hugged him close.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear before letting go. Sam smiled then started laughing at the jealous look on Derek's face.

"Don't worry dude I know she's all yours." He joked as he practically pushed Liz into Derek's arms.

Derek immediately wrapped his arms around her waist like he wasn't ever going to let her go. He kissed her neck tenderly.

"I know she's mine, I'm never letting her go." He said and they all were smiling as they walked out of the store.

They would need to remember those smiles for later.

DIZZIEDIZZIE

Lizzie's blood ran cold as she sat in the interrogation room with Derek and Sam, waiting for David to be brought in.

Every memory of David ran through her head, those three months of friendship were the best and worst months of her life. She thought she found someone who liked her for her and she wasn't second best to anyone, but her friendship with Edwin went downhill and of course not to mention it was all a lie.

_David had his arms around Lizzie as they sat in his basement listening to some music._

"_What would you do if I died right this second?" He whispered the question into her ear making her body shiver with desire. He always asked her questions like this, and after three straight weeks of being his friend, she was used to it._

"_I'd have no one to talk to, and I'd be all alone." She answered truthfully hoping he'd realize how much she needs him._

_He looked her straight in the eyes and ran his hands up and down her bare arms._

"_You'll never be alone baby, I will always be a part of you; I'm in your blood now, you can never get rid of me._

_Lizzie was never happier than she was in that moment._

Liz snapped out of her mini flash back. She remembers how happy he made her and how she was starting to like the wrongness of their friendship. It was like something forbidden but she couldn't understand how.

"How stupid I was." She thinks to herself. But now that she thinks about it, if she had to, she wouldn't go back to change it. Everything happens for a reason and if all that shit with David didn't happen, her and Derek wouldn't have fallen in love, and yeah it might have happened but she's glad she now knows the difference between twisted lust and possession and the true pure love she's always wanted.

Derek noticed the look on her face and he knows she's replaying it all through her head.

"It must be so hard on her" He thinks to himself as she takes her hand and squeezes it tightly.

Lizzie looked over at him and smiled gently and his whole heart sung. He knew he was never going to let this wonderful girl go. If he fucked this up, he was done; there was no going back now. As much as he hated David, if none of this happened then he wouldn't have seen Lizzie in this light, and that's been the best thing that's ever happened to him; he's finally found the real deal.

All three of them tensed when they heard the door open and a policeman came in and moved out of the way to reveal David Roberts. The other policeman behind David nodded to the first one before the released his feet cuffs.

David's smirk got wider as he looked at the three of them and Derek wanted nothing more than to jump out of the chair and beat the living shit out of him.

"I'm sorry guys but you can only see Robert's one at a time, the others can go in the other room, if you wish." The officer said casting a sympathetic glance at Liz.

"That's not happening! I'm not leaving her." Derek said fiercely gripping Lizzie's hand tighter and Sam put his hand on Derek to make sure he doesn't do anything drastic.

"Don't worry D, I'll make sure Liz is taken care of." David showed his evil smirk and not even Sam could stop Derek as he got up in David's face.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE ALONE WITH HER AGAIN YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS HER!!"

The first officer put his arm on Derek and pulled him away from David.

"Calm down son, we'll handle this." He said before turning his attention to David.

"I'd shut my mouth boy, or I'll make sure you spend the rest of the week without going to the yard." He threatened and David shut up.

"Look I'm sorry but we're under strict rules that only one visitor at a time, we will make sure everything is okay and Miss McDonald is safe." The second officer said gently and Lizzie finally spoke up.

"Derek it's okay. I need to do this and I need you to go into the other room and watch the whole thing. I need to know you're here even if you can't be." She said putting his hand on his shoulder and looking at him straight in the eyes pleading him to understand.

He did and he nodded kissing her on her forehead and Sam did the same as they both left the room going in the other room that is the opposite side of the two sided mirror.

Lizzie looked at David and her heart started racing because she no longer had Derek or Sam as her safety net; her and David were alone…well not counting the one police officer.

"So Lizzie, I see you and Venturi have gotten real… _friendly_ since I've been gone." He smirked as he sat down crossing his legs, taunting her with his body language.

Lizzie wasn't amused as she too, sat in the seat across from him.

"Derek is none of your business." She said mater a fact.

"Oh but he is sweetheart, you see because you are mine, and he's trying to take you from me and let me tell you I will not let that happen." His voice seemed calm but she could tell he was getting very territorial; she knows him well enough to know when he's pissed.

"I…I'm not yours David. I never was." Her voice was shaking a little but she needed to get this out._ I was always his. _ She wanted to say but she stopped herself; he was pissed enough.

He smashed his hands on the table.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU ARE MINE AND WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU! YOU LOVE ME LIZZIE YOU DID THE SECOND YOU MET ME!" He screamed as he got right in her face and the officer got right in there to pull him away from her.

Lizzie got up slowly as David was being pushed down onto the chair and being cuffed to the chair.

"No I'm not. You don't have my heart, and you never will." She said calmly before walking out of the room to be pulled into Derek's warm embrace almost immediately.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered into her ear and kissed all over. Tears were running down her face. She was no longer afraid she stood her ground.

"He doesn't have my heart." She whispers and pulls away from him he looked at her confused but she smiled and wiped away her tears.

"He doesn't have my heart…you do." She says as she grabbed his shirt and kisses him softly on lips.

"And you have mine." He smiles and pulls her in his arms again.

David turned back around in anger. Derek Venturi will pay; he stole Lizzie from him.

Just then he heard the door close again and he was soon face to face with Sam Jefferson.

He walked right up to him so their faces were almost touching.

"I'm only going to say this once; if you ever pull some shit like that again I will personally make sure that you never see daylight again. If you even try and hurt Lizzie or Derek you will pay." David never heard Sam talk like that before, in the couple years they've been in school he was always so calm and collected; it amused him that he could pull this effect on him.

"You flatter me Sam you really do. Message received now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." David smirked and the officers pulled him up so they could take him back to his cell.

Sam watched him go and he swore to himself that he'll protect his friends until David is six feet under.

DIZZIEDIZZIE

When they got back to the McDonald-Venturi residence, everyone wanted to know what happened with David but one glare from Derek stopped any of them from asking. Casey and he almost got into a fight about it, but there was something Casey must have noticed because she dropped it. She's been acting a little strange lately.

That night after Sam went home, Lizzie was on her way to go into Derek's room but before she could Casey came in.

"Hey." Lizzie said sitting on her bed.

"Hey…" Casey replied looking around the room, like she was thinking of how to start a conversation.

"So is there something you wanted to talk about?" Lizzie asked awkwardly.

"I know." Casey stated seriously and Lizzie stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" She asked nervously.

"I know about you and Derek." She says sitting on Lizzie's bed with her.

"Case…I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to lie but Casey could always see through her lies, well most of them.

"That's bullshit! I want the truth Liz, what's going on between you two, are you guys just sleeping with each other?! If so you have to end it that's so fucked up and wrong!" Casey said and Lizzie's heart almost stopped.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what's right and wrong!? No I'm not sleeping with Derek but I love him and if you can't handle that well then fuck you because there is nothing you can do to make me stop loving him." She stood up and was about to walk out of the room but Casey grabbed her arm and without even thinking about it Lizzie smacked her across the face.

Casey looked at Lizzie with horror but Lizzie stood her ground.

"The only thing that's wrong here is my sister thinking me and Derek would only be just sex, if you even used half the brains I know you have you'd see how much we love each other; and if you can't accept us, then you're not the sister I always thought you were." Lizzie said gently

When Casey didn't say anything Lizzie took her hand and sat her on the bed.

"I'm sorry I hit you, my reflexes have been weird since the attack when someone's trying to grab me from behind I just react, I'm sorry." She said

"I know I'm sorry I grabbed you I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just….trying to understand. You and Derek? That didn't even seem logically possible in my mind. You two were just step siblings who didn't fight, but didn't get along too well until…well you know. I'm not saying I understand it now, but….I accept it and I hope you too are happy." Casey smiles as her little sister's face lights up. Lizzie smashes her sister with a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you so much Case, you don't know how much it means to me." She said and Casey kind of laughs.

"Just promise me you'll think it through before you rush into it; I know you wont make the same mistakes I did, you're a lot smarter than me kiddo." Casey says giving her a half smile before getting up to walk out.

"But don't think me and him are gonna suddenly get along now, he still is a pain in the ass." She jokes.

"I'm sure he thinks the same about you." She teases back and they both laugh as Casey goes into her own room.

Lizzie was all smiles as she tip toes into Derek's room, he laughs looking at her happy face and he's glad she's in a better mood than she was before.

"What's got you so giddy?" he laughs and she jumps on top of him so he's lying on his bed and she kisses him.

"I love you." She says once she breaks away for air.

"I love you too Sport." He says and pulls her in for another kiss.

After a few minutes they get into bed and he wraps his arms around her, he knows she's no longer afraid but old habits die hard and this one isn't one he wants to die any time soon if ever.

"Casey knows about us." She says drawing little doodles on his hand with her fingers.

"Casey knows about us." He echoes and he's waiting for her to tell him she freaked and threatened to tell their parents if they didn't end it.

"Yes and she's happy for us." She turns so she's facing him and smiles at the surprised look on his face as she kisses him again.

"Seriously?" He asked

"Seriously." She teases and pecks him on the lips.

"She still thinks you're a pain in the ass though." She laughed

"Good because she's still a klutzilla grade-grubber." He laughs as he pulls her closer to him.

They fell asleep that night, wrapped in each other's warm embrace, content for the first time in a long time; they were both at peace and there was no fear in them any longer. Because they were accepted by the people they love and David's trial was only days away and then they'd both be free of him forever and they can keep moving forward.

TBC!

Okay I was waiting to do this chapter till I was in a really angst mood because I wanted the meeting with David to be very emotional and while it didn't go how I wanted I think this chapter was okay not my best but I wasn't going to wait another year to finish this story the next chapter I'm already starting on which will be the trial and then the epilogue so let me know what you think please MUCH LOVE


	20. The Trial

kandykisseshearts: thank you so much you're right there aren't that many dizzie stories I plan on changing that and I hope others will as well!

daisy617: I'm glad you liked the meeting with David I wasn't too sure about it. Also about Casey supporting Dizzie in a way (it wouldn't be Casey if she just accepted it immediately she had to think the worst at first that's what I hated about her the most)

Jessica Black93: damn straight! Lol if only someone woulda done that on the show thanks for the review

Nightcrawlerlover: your reviews always make my day! You always show me your favorite part and your partly the reason I didn't stop writing this story! Thank you so much for the compliments they are VERYYYY appreciated:) I'm very thankful someone likes my writing this much.

LenniluvsBrian: hahaha I totally agree with your opinion of Casey she is way too self centered for my tastes and I hated how every guy just fawned over her it was sickening and thanks for saying the jail scene went okay I should have had Derek punch him! Lol

Ghostwriter: thanks you!

AND THANKS ALL WHO PUT THIS IN THEIR FAVORITE STORY OR ME AS THEIR FAVORITE AUTHOR ILY

I don't own Life with Derek but I do own Lizzie's evil boyfriend David and Amanda Lizzie's friend and Sam's family

Couples: Lizzie/Derek friendship at first then Dizzie later. And Lizzie/David but this is basically Lizzie and Derek centric though.

Warnings: Abuse, Drugs, Sex, Cursing.

XXXXXXXX

(Last Chapter)

"_Casey knows about us." He echoes and he's waiting for her to tell him she freaked and threatened to tell their parents if they didn't end it._

"_Yes and she's happy for us." She turns so she's facing him and smiles at the surprised look on his face as she kisses him again. "Seriously." She teases and pecks him on the lips. "She still thinks you're a pain in the ass though." She laughed "Good because she's still a klutzilla grade-grubber." He laughs as he pulls her closer to him._

DIZZIEDIZZIE

Lizzie looked at herself in the mirror and could barley recognize herself. She was wearing a long black skirt and a black and white blouse, matching flats, and her long hair flowing down her back.

She couldn't believe how much she's changed in less than a year. No longer a shy tom-boy who didn't know how to talk to a boy, much less anything else with them. In a way she misses how she used to be, things were simpler.

She suddenly sees Derek's image come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear as he kissed the side of her head.

"I look like a librarian." She joked and they both laughed softly.

"You could look like a bum and still be beautiful to me." He said rubbing circles on her clothed covered stomach.

"Someone's getting corny." She sang and he playfully growled before turning her around and kissing her firm on the lips.

"I am not getting corny; can't help that I'm in love." He said before smiling and leaving her in the room alone once again.

She looks at his retreating form and knows why she doesn't wish things to go back to the way they were. If none of this happened she never would have gotten Derek and as he once said,

"_Sometimes the worst things in the world and be blessings in disguise." _

"Like and unknown friendship, or an unknown love." Lizzie smiled as she repeated his words.

She was ready for this.

XOXOX

Derek and Lizzie were sitting out of the court room waiting for the bailiff to get them. Derek didn't have to wait outside, but he wanted someone to be there for Lizzie. Sam and Trevor already gave their testimonies and were on the other side of the room, leaving him and Lizzie alone so they could prepare for what is to come.

He held her hand in his and was rubbing her hand with his thumb. He wanted to know she was still here with him and not worrying. She needed to be relaxed.

"When they call for me, I want you to sit with Sam and Trevor okay?" Derek said gently. He couldn't think of her sitting by herself while he gave his testimony. It just wouldn't sit right with him.

Lizzie smiled and squeezed his hand. "I promise. I was going to anyway." She shrugged. She knew he would worry and she also wanted to ask Trevor and Sam what they said on the stand. It was eating away at her and even though she knew she was ready she wanted to hear things from their point of view.

Suddenly the bailiff came out and said in a monotone voice, "Derek Venturi the judge is ready for you."

Derek got up and squeezed Lizzie's hand before letting it go and walking towards the bailiff.

"I won't be long." He smiled and nodded to Trevor and Sam who were watching their friend with a sad smile, knowing how hard this was for him.

As he left Lizzie couldn't help but think, "I would have done anything if it meant he wouldn't have to do this for me."

DIZZIEDIZZIE

Derek looked at the people in the court room and basically recognized everyone. He nodded to his family, who looked like they were on the verge of tears seeing him up there.

"We call to the stand Derek Venturi." Lizzie's lawyer and good friend of his dad's said. His name was Bill Blessing and he was one of the top ten lawyers in Canada and he was doing this for Lizzie for free. That in itself was a miracle; Bill was a hard man to get to represent someone and if they tried they needed a lot of money to get him to agree.

Derek nodded at him and stood at the seat next to the judge and looked Bill straight in the eyes like his father told him, he knew if he looked in David's direction he'd jump over this chair and beat him to death.

"Hold out your right hand Mr. Venturi." Bill asked and he did as so.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do."

"You may be seated." And Derek sat down and didn't break his eye contact with Bill.

"Derek Venturi, can you tell the jury for the record what you're relationship is with Elizabeth McDonald" Bill said in a professional matter that almost made him forget of all the childhood memories if him coming over the house of him being as carefree as ever.

"I'm her stepbrother." He said clearly seeing the look Casey sent him.

"Thank you. Before the attack, did you notice anything different in Miss McDonald's attitude?"

"Yes, she was very distant to everyone, me and my brother Edwin especially, and I just knew she was hiding something. When I confronted her about it she said she had a boy friend but wouldn't tell me who; because we don't see 'eye to eye'." Derek said shaking his head as the memories came to his mind.

"What was your response to that?"

"I was angry she was hiding things from me. Usually if she kept something from the family; she would tell me but she was too afraid I guess."

"Thank you; now would you tell the court room what happened the day Miss McDonald was attacked?" After a moment of silence so the jury could think about what Derek said.

"Well we went to the hospital to see our friend Trevor who was attacked the day before, and to see how our friend Emily was doing. She was the one who called us and we didn't think she should be alone at the hospital."

"And you have reason to believe that person was David Roberts?" Bill pressed but before Derek could answer, David's lawyer Mrs. Costello jumped up.

"Objection your honor, Mr. Venturi's opinion is irrelevant to the facts."

"Sustained, next question Mr. Blessing." The judge said

"Can you tell me what Miss McDonald asked you after you went to the hospital?" Bill then asked not skipping a beat.

"She asked if I would drop her to the park so she could meet her friend Amanda at the park to patch things up."

"And Miss Walp and Miss McDonald haven't been on speaking terms?"

"No, Lizzie said she hung out with her everyday, which was a lie because Amanda showed up the night before saying they haven't talked in months."

"What happened after you dropped her off?" Bill asked gently knowing this was going to be difficult.

"Well…I went to my friend Sam's house and I just had a bad feeling in my gut. A part of me knew that she wasn't really calling Amanda, there was something in her eyes when I dropped her off and I knew I had to make sure she didn't get hurt…if only I came sooner." Derek stopped and breathed because he was on the verge of tears.

"It's okay Mr. Venturi take your time." Bill said

"When I got there, David…had her pushed against the tree with a knife to her throat and was beginning to take off…her skirt." He stopped again. This was so hard, it was one thing to think about it but to say it out loud…whole different level of difficult.

"And you broke him away from her?"

"Yes when me and Sam got there, I ran and heard David say 'You're gonna like this baby…..I know it.' I told him I didn't think so and just started punching him, I was so angry at him….for hurting her, I was angry at myself for almost coming too late. I asked Sam to make sure he didn't run away while I made sure Lizzie wasn't hurt too bad."

"Is there anything else you would like to tell the court room Mr. Venturi?" Bill asked

"If I didn't get there on time, he would have killed her, I know I couldn't possibly know that for a fact, but the look in his eyes, and the smirk on his face even after I beat the crap outta him, it will haunt me for the rest of my life." Derek said finally having the courage to look David in the eyes.

He had the same look in his eyes. It took Derek every will power inside him to stay in the seat. He dug his nails in his hands so hard his hand started to bleed.

DIZZIEDIZZIE

When Derek went back into the hallway he saw Lizzie in between Trevor and Sam, them both holding her hands. He could see immediately she was nervous but knowing her it was for him, not for herself. His girl was so selfless; almost to a point where it would drive someone crazy, but not him. He was envious of how someone could wear her heart on her sleeve knowing she could get hurt so easily, which she did!

When Lizzie looked up and saw him she rushed to his side and gave him a bug hug; as if he'll disappear if she let go.

"Are you okay?" She whispered as she took his bloody hand and kissed it and hugging him again.

He got out of her hold and stroked her cheek.

"I will be when this thing is over with. Are you nervous?" He asked her when he lifted his hand from her face.

Lizzie gave a small smile. "No. I know this will be hard, I've accepted that, if it wasn't going to be hard I most likely wouldn't be the one doing this; because I'm sure I'm not the first girl he's done this to." She said with confidence and the name Lisa Parker flashed into Derek's mind but he didn't say anything. No, now wasn't the time anyway.

"I'm proud of you. Not many people have your courage."

Lizzie smiled again, "That's what Trevor and Sam said."

"It's because they're right." Derek pointed out.

Before they could continue, the bailiff once again came out but asked for "Elizabeth McDonald."

Lizzie hugged Derek tightly and whispered "I love you." Before following the man into the court room.

When she stepped in, she too, noticed how many people she recognized.

When she stood at the chair next to the judge she wasn't like Derek who looked Bill in the eyes the whole time, no, when she sat down, she looked right at David.

He was worried, she could tell that right off the bat. He was worried because he knew he fucked with the wrong girl and the wrong guy. Messing with her was one thing; but messing with someone Derek Venturi loved? That was like writing your own suicide note.

"Elizabeth McDonald, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do." She whispered and sat down when she was told to.

"Miss McDonald, when was the first time you met David Roberts?" Bill asked.

"On the first day of school…he walked me to class and I noticed we had the same class."

"From then on, you two became friends?" Bill asked gently but professionally.

"Yes, we spent a lot of time together; he didn't want the whole world knowing we were friends so I told my family I was hanging out with my friend Amanda."

"Did it make you wonder why he wanted to keep your friendship a secret?" Bill asked knowing if he didn't it would bite them in the ass in the end.

"It did, but when I questioned him about it he said it was because he wanted me for himself and I was too happy with his answer to question it further." She admitted looking down in shame.

"Now can you tell me if Mr. Roberts abused you in anyway before the attack at the park?"

"Two days earlier we went on our first date. At first it was amazing and everything was going good, but when we went back into his house…his friends were already there. Jimmy and Brad. They all started drinking and they offered me one but I didn't want one. They started talking about this girl and David said some things that offended me so I left and when I was halfway home…I was grabbed and pushed into an alley. It was David screaming at me asking why I left and I wouldn't answer him…. I could tell he was a little drunk and maybe even stoned but I was so angry and afraid at the same time I didn't say a word until he called me a bitch. I snapped at him and tried to get away…but he…he smacked me across the face saying I was his and I don't leave until he says I could…." She swallowed once and tried to keep going.

"Take your time Miss McDonald." Bill encouraged.

"He asked if I understood him but I was too shocked to say anything so he smacked me again, so I said yes. When he let me go he kissed and was about to leave when he threatened me, saying if I told anyone, he'd kill me."

"What made you call him that day in the park?" Bill asked after a couple minutes of silence, seeing the sympathetic looks from the jury.

"I knew he attacked Trevor. David was always jealous and me and Trevor were hanging out practicing soccer. When I went to the hospital he told me that whoever attacked him was saying 'she is mine, stay away from her' I knew. I knew he wasn't going to stop unless I did something so I was going to confront him and break up with him."

"Would you mind telling the court what happened at the park from your point of view?" Bill asked and she could see the regret in his eyes but they both knew this needed to be said.

"After I called him, I climbed up the tree, I didn't want him to see me whether it was out of fear or nervousness I don't know. When he showed up he was taunting me asking if I was afraid and that he could hear my heartbeat. When I jumped down he smirked and asked where his kiss hello is? I asked him why he attacked Trevor and he said he was getting in the way between us, because I was his and only his. I told him he wasn't my boyfriend and…I could just see the anger in his eyes. He shoved me into the tree…and I just froze, I didn't even try to escape. He kept saying I was his and I told him I wasn't and…he said he knew from the moment he saw me. He kept taunting me." She said looking down remembering every word.

"He touched the hem of my skirt and I was so afraid, he said from the second he saw me at school he knew I would be his because no one else would want me; then came the first punch in the eye." She said pointing to her right eye.

"I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't scream. He said no one understand me the way he does…and all I could say was I wasn't his and I spit in his face. I looked in terror as he just licked the blood and spit off his face before kneeing me in the stomach. I fell in pain and he grabbed me by the hair and kept banging my head against the tree. Then he…he started to move his hand under my skirt and I started to struggle when his hand went inside my underwear. When I kept struggling he put a knife to my throat saying how much I was going to like this, because I never complained when he touched me before." She stopped and looked at everyone in the court room. Her family was crying silent tears. George and her mother looked horrified. Edwin and Casey were on the verge of tears but she could see they were partly blaming themselves. Brad and Jimmy shot glares her way but she could tell they too, were shocked their friend would go that far.

"What then Miss McDonald?" Bill asked her snapping her from her observation.

"Then Derek and Sam came. They started beating him up and then I felt Derek try and help me up asking me where I was hurt. I couldn't say anything though, I was in too much shock….I was almost raped, maybe even killed; there were no words at the time." Lizzie finished looking right at David.

"I wouldn't wish that feeling on anyone."

DIZZIEDIZZIE

An hour later, Trevor, Sam, Derek, and Lizzie walked back into the court room to hear the verdict.

They stood in the back and watched as one of the jurors stood up.

"David Roberts rise. David Roberts has been charged of sexual assault on the second degree the jurors have found you…"The judge said waiting for the juror to finish.

"We have found the defended your honor guilty." The man said in a monotone

"For the charge of attempted murder in the first degree, the jurors have found you…"

"We have found the defended…guilty."

"David Roberts you are being sentenced to fifteen to twenty-five years in prison. Court dismissed." The gavel was banged on the table and almost everyone was cheering. Derek could hear David screaming as the policemen handcuffed him and took him away.

Derek looked over at Lizzie who was frozen in place, with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm free." She whispered once noticing Derek looking at her.

Derek took her in his arms and said "We're free." Before kissing her squarely on the lips, neither of them giving two shits who saw them.

TBC ONLY ONE MORE TO GO!!! Won't be up until after the holidays! Hope everyone liked the last bit might not be too accurate so if anyone tells me the proper terms I promise I'll repost it the correct way. HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!


	21. Never thought we'd come this far

kandykisseshearts: haha well your welcome on replying to your comment first, but honestly I just go to my review list and copy and paste the penname but I did put ur comment first on purpose this time:). I'm glad you liked this story hopefully you'll like the new one im working one it's a Dizzie/Dasey but its very Casey bashing

daisy617: haha I had to do the kiss because it would be such a Derek thing to do. Thank you so much for all your kind words while I wrote this=]

Nightcrawlerlover: I definitely don't mind you correcting me, if I didn't suck at proof reading so much you wouldn't have to:) Thank you so much for all your reviews they were part of the reason I never gave up on this story

Vixx Vygone: thank you for reviewing and I'm sorry there will be no sequel but I am planning on making more dizzie stories my new idea I'm still working out but it should be up soon

SuperxXxGirl79:thank you so much!! I'm glad you didn't hate it:) haha

AND THANKS ALL WHO PUT THIS IN THEIR FAVORITE STORY OR ME AS THEIR FAVORITE AUTHOR AND HOPEFULLY THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME SOON!

I don't own Life with Derek but I do own Lizzie's evil boyfriend David and Amanda Lizzie's friend and Sam's family

Couples: Lizzie/Derek friendship at first then Dizzie later. And Lizzie/David but this is basically Lizzie and Derek centric though.

Warnings: Abuse, Drugs, Sex, Cursing.

XXXXXXXX

(Last Chapter)

"_We have found the defended…guilty.""David Roberts you are being sentenced to fifteen to twenty-five years in prison. Court dismissed." The gavel was banged on the table and almost everyone was cheering. Derek could hear David screaming as the policemen handcuffed him and took him looked over at Lizzie who was frozen in place, with a huge smile on her face."I'm free." She whispered once noticing Derek looking at took her in his arms and said "We're free." Before kissing her squarely on the lips, neither of them giving two shits who saw them._

DIZZIEDIZZIE

Elizabeth McDonald smiled to herself as she stared at her reflection in the full sized mirror. Her white dream dress looking even more beautiful then she remembered when she bought it two months prior.

As a child, Lizzie never thought she would be someone to get married at such an early age; especially at the age of twenty three; but now she's never been surer of anything in her life.

She stared at herself and couldn't believe how fast time has went by. It seemed like only yesterday she was twelve years old, meeting her new family the Venturis. She never knew how much would change, and how many obstacles it took to get here.

She snapped out of her trip to memory lane when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said quietly but loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. Lizzie turned around to see seventeen year old Marti pop her head in and smile sweetly looking at her soon to be sister-in-law.

"Oh sweetie you look beautiful." Marti praised coming in the room to give her sister a big hug.

"Thank you Marti, you look beautiful as always." Lizzie said softly looking at the young woman Marti has become.

Her beautiful raven hair was curled slightly and put into a lose bun with strands falling in front of her ivory face. Her big brown eyes looking intense with just the right amount of eye liner and mascara, unlike usual when she uses too much of both, her eyes look almost black. She was wearing a simple dark purple bridesmaid's dress that hugged her slender body perfectly. My, how she's grown up.

"Are you nervous?" Marti joked her mouth turning into a smirk. She knew Lizzie wasn't nervous; she, like her older brother knew that they found the one and they wanted the world to know it already.

"Me? Never." Liz smiled and gave Marti a friendly pushed.

Suddenly the door opened again and Casey, Emily, Gabi, and Bella walked in also wearing the same dress as Marti. Casey looked like she usually did, except instead of her long light brown hair, she cut a few inches off and died it blonde, but she still looked the same as she did since she was fifteen years old to Lizzie. Emily looked the same as well; her usual bird's nest hair is always straightened and now so long it's down to her hips. Gabi and Bella look a lot more different than they used to. Gabi had dark brown wavy hair with tan skin that brought out her gorgeous blue eyes, while Bella had light brown hair, dark, almost black eyes and fair skin that made her look hauntingly beautiful.

"Awh." The four girls complimented and smiled as Lizzie rolled her eyes at them.

"Are you ready?" Casey asked excitedly. When she first found out about Derek and Lizzie, she was not exactly supportive. She tested their relationship any opportunity she could, and even went as far to bring a girl to Derek's dorm room his freshman year at college and try to seduce him, but nothing, he didn't even look at the girl because she wasn't Lizzie. After Casey almost lost her sister for the second time Casey backed off and was behind her little sister every step of the way. She even planned her whole wedding.

"Of course I am. I've been ready for four years." She joked and grabbed her bouquet of Stargazer lilies and took a deep breath.

"I'm getting married today." She smiled and followed her friends out of the spare room.

DIZZIEDIZZIE

Derek Venturi was in a daze all day. He couldn't believe today he was getting married. Never in his life did he think he was ever going to get married and now he's getting married at twenty seven years old; clearly the big man upstairs had other plans for him than he had for himself. He had to remember to start praying everyday.

He looked at the people sitting in their chairs all smiling up at him as he stood with his father in front of their outdoor alter. He wanted to get married in a church like he thought Lizzie deserved, but she wouldn't have it. She said she knew getting married by the lake near their new house was what she wanted.

He felt his dad put his hand on his shoulder and he turned and smiled at him. When his father found out about him and Liz, he was so afraid his dad was going to throw them both out on their asses; but after a long painful week of silence and a talk with Nora, they both accepted their relationship seeing as they weren't related by blood and met each other when they were teenagers.

"You're ready my son." He whispered just as the music started playing.

"Yeah I am." He muttered to himself with a smile on his face. He was ready.

He smiled as he saw Edwin and Casey walk down the aisle together both smiling and laughing at something. He winked at them both and soon his brother was at his side. He saw then, Sam and Marti walk down the aisle together and it almost pained his heart that his Smarti is all grown up. She smiled sweetly at her older brother and stood next to Casey who was watching Trevor walk down with Bella and than Tim, Derek's friend and Casey's current boyfriend walk down with Gabi. It also pained him those girls were growing up; they were his sisters just as much as Marti was.

When he heard the bride's song come on and everyone stand up his eyes immediately brightened when he saw her.

She was being given away by her father who too, took a little bit to get used to their relationship but finally accepted them after awhile. She looked absolutely radiant in her dress. It was a simple tube top off-white dress (because God knows they weren't _innocent_) the flowed down her perfect body. At her waist was a gold ribbon that highlighted her golden brown hair that was in loose waves. He could see the small sapphire heart he gave her for her twentieth birthday and on her wrist was her grandmother's charm bracelet, all the different charms shining in the sunlight. She was carrying a bouquet of her favorite flowers and he realized how much they suited her. They were both beautiful and perfect. His love was perfect in everyway possible and she was all his.

Their eyes met and they both couldn't stop the smile that brightened on their faces. The love they felt was too strong to hide, not that they wanted to; they never did. They were made for each other and anyone who didn't understand that wasn't their problem.

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

Lizzie and her father reached Derek and Dennis lifts Lizzie's thin vale and kisses his daughter tenderly on the forehead before taking her hand and placing it in Derek's.

"Take care of her Derek, even more than you already do." He says to his soon to be son in law and smiles at him before patting him on the shoulder.

"Like that's possible." Lizzie jokes and Derek and everyone standing laughs at her joke. It was true, Derek is very protective of her, and while Lizzie appreciated it, it sometimes drove her nuts and everyone knew it.

As Dennis sat down next to Nora, who had tears in her eyes as she watched her baby get married. He took her hand and smiled at her. They both knew it was meant to be for them.

_You have stolen my heart_

Derek took both of Lizzie's hands in his after she gave her flowers to Casey and brought them to his lips.

"I missed not waking up with you this morning." He whispered lovingly.

"Stupid Casey." They both said together laughing before turning their attention to the Pastor, who was giving them both warm smiles.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we gather here today to celebrate the love between a man and a woman. A love so strong and so pure that I'm sure God Himself is smiling down upon us today. Derek Anthony Venturi and Elizabeth Mary McDonald are here today to proclaim their love to you all and to the Lord. They wished to recite their own vows; Derek, you may begin." The Pastor pushed his glasses up closer and closed his Bible and looked at Derek.

_Invitation only, grand farewells  
Crash the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight_

"Liz, I can honestly say when we first met, I NEVER thought we would end up here." He started and everyone laughed knowing how and when they both met, when she was twelve and him fifteen after their parents got eloped.

"Even before we got together, I knew there was something about you. You were different than your mom and sister; you had a fire and passion they didn't have. You knew your flaws and ran with them and I admired that. Plus you were a sports lover which immediately made us get along." He paused and grinned at her and she smiled as tears started forming in her eyes.

"When everything changed…when David came and brought us together, God I had no idea we would end up here. I knew I loved you, and I knew I would protect you from ever getting hurt like that again, but marriage?! I never thought I would be lucky enough for someone to love me like you do and **wanna **marry me. Although we've had some pretty tragic and messed up memories….I wouldn't change them for anything. Being with you has made me a better man. Loving you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me." He said as he tenderly wiped away the tears that were now flowing free from her beautiful eyes.

"I know there are probably some people out there who think our love is wrong; our love isn't pure, but they don't know us. They think we're ugly but I know that we're beautiful. Our love can face anything and as long as I have you by my side I will die happily; because my life will have had meaning to it. I'm going to live a happy life because I have you as my wife." He finished and he had to choke up his sobs. God he loved her so much, only she would get him to talk about his feelings so openly to a billon people. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her tears away but he knew he had to wait. He's going to have forever.

_You have stolen my heart_

After a couple seconds of silence the Pastor spoke again.

"Elizabeth, you may start when you're ready." He spoke in a raspy voice as he too, wiped some stray tears from his eyes.

_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well_

Lizzie wiped her eyes and smiled. "When I first met you Derek, I thought you were everything I didn't want. You were cocky, arrogant because of your good looks, sarcastic, and basically made my sister's life a living nightmare." She laughed and so did he.

"But when I finally got to know you, and saw how much we have in common, I found a friend who didn't try and change me into something I wasn't. When I got in too deep with David you saved me from him, and from myself. You refused to believe I wasn't worthy of love and through every nightmare is a blessing in disguise. Like an unknown friendship. But we already had that. We were like kindred spirits drawn to each other like moths to a flame. Soon we became an unknown love and I wouldn't have it any other way. Derek I love everything about you. I love your sarcastic comments because they lighten up awkward silences and usually make me laugh. I love your arrogance because you are you and wont change for anyone and I never want you to. I love how you are so over protective of me even after all these years because I know with you I'm always safe. I love how you sing the most random songs in the shower because I always wake up to the sound of your voice. I love how you know my every flaw and love me anyway." She started sobbing opening now and his desire to kiss her only grew stronger as tears of his own openly started falling.

"Without you Derek, I don't know how I'd survive. You saved my life years ago and you brought me to life to the day you told me you loved me. I've been so lucky to have you in my life. I never thought we'd end up here either and I thank God everyday that we did, because loving you and being with you has made me the happiest woman alive. Forever with you is never going to have a dull moment and I'm looking forward to it. I love you so much and I can't wait for you to officially be all mine, to the world and to God." She finished and despite tradition Derek immediately pulled her closer to him and kissed her with everything he had and she kissed him back with the same intensity. He couldn't wait. He's never heard anything more beautiful in his life.

_You have stolen  
You have stolen my heart_

Everyone laughed once they pulled away blushing as the Pastor laughed as well.

"Before that, we need to exchange rings." The Pastor joked and Derek took the rings from Edwin and handed Lizzie his ring before taking her hand to put the simple white gold wedding band with a surprise engraving inside.

"Derek Michael Venturi, do you take Elizabeth Mary McDonald to be your wife? Do you take her as your wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for all the days of your life?" The Pastor asked smiling.

"I do." He said with a hundred percent certainty.

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
You are the best one, of the best ones_

"This ring is a symbol of your love. Like your love, this ring is never ending and will forever be noticed by you, man, and God. Derek, you may put the ring on Elizabeth's finger." He instructed and Derek gently slipped the ring on her finger on top of her white gold engagement ring. She smiled lovingly at him. It was finally real. She took his also simple white gold wedding ring and took his left hand.

_We all look like we feel_

"Elizabeth Mary McDonald, do you take Derek Michael Venturi to be your husband? Do you take her as your husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for all the days of your life?" The Pastor asked once again, to Lizzie who's smile brightened as she looked at the Pastor and then to Derek.

"I do." She echoed her husband's words and she slipped his ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in me, and by the state of Ontario, I now pronounce you Mr Derek Michael Venturi, Derek you may now kiss your bride." The Pastor finished and smiled in satisfaction when Derek took his wife into his arms and kissed her once again with everything he had. They were finally married. It was about damn time!

They both could hear the claps and the music start but they paid it no mind. They broke apart as the Pastor handed them the marriage license which they both quickly signed before handing to Casey.

They looked at their family and friends and everyone that supported them through out the years and smiled. Mr. and Mrs. Derek Venturi ran to their limo hand in hand off the face whatever came their way.

When they got into the limo Derek pulled into a sweet kiss before pulling away.

"Look on the inside of your wedding ring." He instructed and she looked at him confused before doing what he asked.

"Unknown Friendship became an Unknown Love." She smiled as tears started falling once again. She pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. Because his words couldn't have been anymore true. Derek Venturi didn't stole her heart; she gave it to him with no hesitation.

_You have stolen my  
You have stolen my heart_

THE END!!!!!!

Song is stolen by Dashboard Confessionals and in Derek's vow where he said "they don't know us they think we're ugly but I know we're beautiful" I used but I got it from grey's anatomy SLEXIE all the way haha

LIZZIE'S WEDDING DRESS (TAKE OUT THE SPACES)

H t t p : / / b l o g . b r I d e p o w e r . c o m / w p – c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 0 9 / 0 8 / a n g e l I n a – s t r a p l e s s – w e d d I n g – g o w n . j p g

BRIDESMAIDS' DRESS TAKE OUT THE SPACES)

H t t p : / / w w w . m a r I e c l a I r e . c o . u k / I m a g e B a n k / c a c h e / c / C o a s t – B u r l I n g t o n – D r e s s – L P . j p g _ e _ b 5 3 1 4 4 6 b 8 1 5 d 8 4 1 f a 5 7 f f 7 a c 2 9 5 5 9 9 2 3 . j p g

I just wanted to thank everyone who read this story and gave me all the nice reviews. It really meant a lot and I hope I hear from you when I write other Dizzie stories. Thank you again and I hope you liked 3


End file.
